cuando no te esperaba
by touka-chan fatelove
Summary: no la quiero cerca, se que si le hablo, algo dentro de mi crecera y no quiero que mi corazon sufra...de nuevo.. vamos lee este fic, esta bueno...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey hola. Por ahí andaba media inspirada y quise escribir resto, así que gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, perdón de antemano por las faltas que encuentres…. Deja tu opinión… por cierto si po algun motivo m querida fate lee esto, saludos y recuperate... :*  
**_

* * *

**Mls, no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo la trama de aquí es mía, así que disfruta. Lo **

* * *

Ring, ringgggggggggg, ring….una rubia estiro su mano para apagar el despertador que tanto le fastidiaba, sus clases empezarían, se sentía una novata, pues conocería nuevos compañeros, eso no le interesaba, pero le daba curiosidad saber cómo serían las personas que iba a ver.

Se levantó o eso intento, miro el reloj y vio que faltaban 5 minutos para las cinco de la mañana, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, recordándose a sí misma que debía despertarse, cosa que no sucedió, despertó 15 minutos más tarde y eso gracias a que su madre la despertó.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo y se metió a la ducha, se dio un breve baño y se vistió, con lo primero y más abrigado que encontró, apenas y comió un pedacito de pan y salió corriendo.

'_Agh, estas cosas me pasan solo a mí, seguramente llegare tarde'.-_pensó para sí misma mientras iba a la parada del bus…saco sus audífonos y espero a que el bus a su destino llegara, conecto los audífonos a su celular y puso música a todo volumen, se arrimó a la pared y siguió esperando, ya se empezó a preocupar, ninguno que lo lleve a sus clases llegaba….esperen ahí…apareció…perfecto iba demasiado lleno de gente a sí que lo dejo pasar, se veía tan molesta,_ 'mi primer día de clases y para el colmo atrasada, ¿Qué más me puede pasar, conocer a alguien y enamorarme…de nuevo?', _suspiro y para su suerte el próximo bus llego, a mitad de camino saco su celular y vio la hora '_he?, tan tarde.. Y este tráfico que no avanza'. _El bus apenas y avanzaba unos metros y la hora ya se le pasaba.

Cuando al fin llego, bajo del bus y salió corriendo, la universidad se veía grande, con varios campus a su alrededor y estudiantes por do quier. Para variar, la rubia no sabía a donde tenía que ir, se acero al primer guardia que vio y le pregunto por los salones de clases, este le respondió que las listas estaban en el tercer piso, la rubia corrió al ascensor, pero ninguno se abría, '_ni modo, gradas'_, y salió corriendo, todos la miraban raro, y cómo no si se la veía desesperada.

Encontró las listas y busco su nombre en varias de ellas, pero no aparecía, hasta que, 'eureka'…. La encontró, le toco el salón 111 del segundo piso, así que bajo lo más rápido posible y busco su salón, varios ya estaban con sus profesores y unos cuantos afuera. '_aquí esta'_, se asomó pero no había nadie allí dentro, reviso otra vez el número de salón y si efectivamente era ese.

Resulta que su profesor aún no había llegado y los estudiantes esperaban a fuera, 'perfecto, casi llego con el corazón en la mano y todo para que el profesor aun no haya llegado y varios estudiantes estén afuera, tan tranquilos'. Respiro muy hondo para calmar su reparación agitada, se dio la vuelta y se arrimó a la pared, miro Asia el techo y se dio cuenta que sus audífonos seguían sonando….'_i'm waiting for you' _se dijo a sí misma.

Escucho la letra de la canción tan atentamente, sin duda era una de sus favoritas. Después de que la canción termino, abrió sus ojos y vio al frente… y vio acercarse a una señora no muy joven, pero tampoco muy vieja, esta solo les dijo que podían entrar al salón y varios estudiantes lo hicieron, la rubia espero a que la mayoría ingrese, cuando ella entro, busco el asiento más cercano al pizarrón, la verdad es que siempre tenía esa manía, le gustaba ir a delante, porque según ella los de atrás solo distraen.

Se sentó al principio y junto a ella, una peli-rosa, muy amigable, que no dudo en saludarla.

-hola, me llamo signum, se te ve cansada, ¿estás bien?-la peli-rosa se notaba preocupada, pero se tranquilizó, al ver que la rubia alzo su dedo pulgar.

'_Lo que menos quiero ahora, son amigos, no quiero tener cercanía a nadie, a la final siempre terminan dejándome, como ell…..',_ sacudió su cabeza y salió de sus pensamientos, saco una libreta y empezó a dibujar, la profesora había salido por unos papeles y varios ya se hacían compañeros, por su lado, solo escuchaba música y se concentraba en su dibujo, que al principio no tenía forma, pero poco a poco se fue tornando en un gran dragón.

-hi, students i'm your teacher, my nname is Linith.-la profesora, saludó muy amable a sus estudiantes y se presentó como su profesora de inglés, después de dar varias instrucciones, les pidió levantarse y hacer un circulo entre todos.

La rubia un poco cansada se levantó y se integró a los demás '_de seguro empezara con…digan su nombre, de donde son, que les gusta, blabla bla, todos empiezan igual, pero vamos, esto es la universidad, ya crecimos', _se decía a sí misma un tanto molesta_, 'que no entienden que no quiero amigos'_.

-well, I will go saying what their names and what color they like, ok?-cada uno de los y las chicas iban diciendo sus nombres, pero la rubia no tenía ni el mínimo interés en saber como se llamaban, cuando fue el turno de la rubia, todos se interesaron en Ella.

-hmm, my name is Fate, and my favorite color is turquoise and black-cuando alzo la mirada, todos hicieron Como que no la veían.

Cuando todos terminaron de decir sus colores favoritos y sus nombres, Linith, los ubico por el color que les gustaba, a fate le toco con signum y otra chica mas.

Pasaron todo el día hablando sobre las reglas de la universidad y sobre como se trabajaría de ahora en adelante.

Para la rubia las horas se hacían eternas, así que pidió permiso para ir al baño, y tener la oportunidad de refrescarse y estar un momento a solas que es lo que mas le gustaba, al fin y al cabo varios años de su vida a pasado así.

Cuando entro al tocador, varias chicas estaban allí dentro discutiendo sobre una chica alta y rubia que según ellas era la mas hermosa que habían visto, o eso alcanzo a escuchar Fate, no le presto importancia y mojo su cara, sintiendo el alivio rápidamente, se quedo mirando como caía el agua y después agarro una toalla desechable y se seco, las chicas que estaban allí, se le habían quedando viendo, no habían pronunciado ni una sola palabra, observaban cada detalle de ella, cosa que a ella le molesto y salió tan rápido como pudo del baño.

Se saco la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se saco su bufanda, cuando volvió a entrar al salon, se permitió ver a todos los de su salon y vio que todos la observaban…_'__pero__, ¿__quien es__…__ella__?' _hasta que se fijo en algo..Bueno en alguien en particular, ella también la miraba, la rubia se quedo mirándola por varios segundos, hasta que Linith, rompió la conexión de aquella mirada.

'_Que fue eso__, no la __había visto__, __es linda__, y __esa mirada__, __esos ojos__, Ella'_ – fate se embeleso con aquella cobriza, ahora sentía que ella era quien la observaba, pero Fate no quería verla, sabía que si lo hacia, la imagen de ella no saldría de su cabeza , así que desde ese momento se propuso evitarla.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, fate tomo sus cosas y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de aquel salon, evadiendo las preguntas de varias chicas, ahora entendía todo, era ella de quien hablaban, pues a la salida de la universidad, un grupo de chicas se le acerco y todas la querían acompañar a la parada, pero esta se negó, les pidió muy amablemente que la dejaran sola, para su suerte le hicieron caso y se alejaron aunque un poco cabizbajas.

Cuando llego a la parada, saco su celular y nuevamente puso su música favorita, movía su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, al ritmo de una electronica, cuando llego su bus, se subió y cuando se sentó, sintió el perfume…, ese, ese que tanto le había encantado y que tantos recuerdos le traían, se inquieto un poco al pensar que tal vez fuera ella quien lo usaba, así que levantó un poco su cabeza y respiro hondo, cuando encontró a la persona de donde provenía ese olor, agacho su cabeza y se lamento por haberlo hecho, rogo por que la otra chica no la haya visto, pero fue tarde, la chica ya estaba a su lado.

-Ho-hola, F-Fate-chan, hace mucho que no te he visto-la chica la saludo muy amablemente, aunque un poco tímida.

-mira sera mejor que te vayas a otro asiento, si alguien nos legara a ver, ya sabes lo que le dirían a tu madre, así que déjame en paz-fate cerro sus ojos y arrimo la cabeza a la ventana.

-no me importa, necesito hablar con tigo, quiero que sepas que…

-ya, déjame ok, sino te vas tu me voy yo-fate intento levantarse, pero la chica no le dio paso.

-está bien, mejor te dejo sola, aunque tú sabes que tenemos que hablar.

La chica se levanto y se cambio de asiento, fate intento ser fuerte, pero a Penas vio que la otra chica se alejo, sintió UN vació dentro de ella, algo le decía que tenía que ir y buscarla, al fin y al cabo era a ella quien amaba.

'_Debo ser fuerte__, __demasiado daño __me ha __hecho como para venir ahora __y __envolverme nuevamente __en __su jueguito__.'_

Quiso olvidarse, pero no lo consiguió, sentía que la rabia la envolvía, la impotencia de poder hacer nada, aunque por dentro quería gritar que aun la amaba, no podia gritarlo, eso significaba que caería y volvería a los brazos de la persona que más daño le hizo.

-¡Gracias¡…-la rubia se bajo del bus, aunque no era su parada, entonces vio que la persona que amaba se levanto e intento parar el bus, pero no lo consiguió, fate solo la observo y mitro a otro lado.

'_perfecto, __ahora tengo que ir por otro __bus'_, siguió caminado hasta una nueva parada y se distrajo con el color del cielo, tenia un color muy especial, un celeste que nunca había visto, tan embelesada iba la rubia que no se dio cuenta que un auto le pitaba.

-he¡, tu rubia¡…. Acá-alzaba la mano una peli-rosa, tratando de llamar la atención de fate.

'_Perfecto, lo __que__ me __faltaba__'_, la rubia rodo los ojos e intento hacer Como si no la vio, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la peli-rosa ya estaba a lado suyo.

-uff¡, casi no Te alcanzo dime en donde…

-bueno ya me voy, Adios¡-interrumpió fate y se subió al primer bus que vio.

'_agh, __suficientes cosas__ me __han pasado ya__, __que es __lo __que__ me __falta__, __rayos__, ¡__día acábate__¡' _Llego a su casa_, '__por__ fin'…_madre, voy a salir necesito despejarme, tal vez vuelva tarde, dile a Alicia que vendré pronto para ayudarla en su materia de matemáticas.-tomo su guitarra y salió en su moto, a donde?, ni siquiera ella lo sabia, quería pensar, o quizá no. llego a la plaza principal y aparco su motocicleta, camino por el lugar, siempre le ha gustado, no lo sabe con exactitud, pero el día en que llego a vivir por el sector, vio a una chica hermosa, pero jamás la volvió a ver, y siempre ha pensado que cada vez que vuelva la volvera a ver, pero desde aquella ves no ha vuelto a pasar.

'_esta hora __del __día es __exacta, __para entonar __mi __guitarra__'_, saco su guitarra negra con rayas blanca afino, siempre improvisaba, a veces la gente se paraba a escucharla, y es qué los sonidos que salían de aquel instrumento eran conmovedores o alegres, todo dependía de la rubia.

Esta vez se sentó bajo un árbol frondoso, desde allí se podia observar el campo y el horizonte, comenzaba a atardecer y el color del cielo se iba tornando tomate-rojizo, empezó a tocar varias cuerdas, y ''let her go'', fate tocaba la hermosa introducción de aquella canción que tantos recuerdos le traían, una a una las cuerdas sonaban.

Bueno, sólo necesita la luz cuando está ardiendo bajo  
Sólo te pierdas el sol cuando es comienza a nevar  
Sólo sabe que la amas cuando dejaste ir  
Sólo sé que has estado alto cuando se sienta bajo  
Sólo odian la carretera cuando ' re missin 'casa  
Sólo sé que la amas cuando has soltó  
y la dejas ir

Su pie iba al compás de la canción y cerro los ojos, sintió la ultima brisa dl dia.

Mirando a la parte inferior de su copa  
Esperando un día se va a hacer un sueño últimos  
sueños 'Cuz vienen lento y se van tan rápido  
La ves cuando cierras los ojos  
Tal vez algún día vas a entender por qué  
Todo lo que tocas sin duda, se muere

Pero sólo se necesita la luz cuando está ardiendo bajo  
Sólo te pierdas el sol, cuando es empieza a nevar  
Sólo sé que la amas cuando has dejaste ir  
Sólo sé que has estado alto cuando se sienta bajo  
Sólo odiar a la carretera cuando estás extrañando 'Home  
Sólo sabe que la amas cuando has dejaste ir

Mirando el techo en el  
mismo oscuro ol 'sensación de vacío en su corazón  
"Porque el amor viene lento y va tan rápido  
Bueno, la ves cuando te quedas dormido  
Pero para no volver a tocar y nunca a  
mantener' Cuz que la querías mucho  
Y empezar a bucear demasiado profundo

Bueno, sólo necesita la luz cuando está ardiendo bajo  
Sólo te pierdas el sol, cuando es empieza a nevar  
Sólo sabe que la amas cuando has dejaste ir  
Sólo sé que has estado alto cuando se sienta bajo  
Sólo odiar el camino cuando te pierdes en casa  
Sólo sé que la amas cuando has soltó  
y la dejas ir

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Y dejaste ir  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Bueno, dejaste ir

Rasgaba cada vez más fuerte las cuerdas, sí que le encantaba esta canción, se sentía protagonista, de la historia, simplemente le encantaba.

Y la dejaste ir

Abrió sus ojos y vio la luna aparecer lentamente, era una de esas noches en que la luna aparecía lo más brillante y grande posible, la sentía tan cerca, sonrió y se levantó, miro su reloj, pero no le importó la hora, se quedó allí un rato más.

'_nunca te dejare, eres mi compañera y amante'-_se recostó y abrazo a su guitarra. Esta se la había regalado su madre Precia, cuando cumplió los 0, siempre gritaba que quería una guitarra y que sería la mejor guitarrista del mundo.

''está bien hija, por tu cumpleaños te la regalare''. Sonrió al recordar aquello, cuando niña era muy feliz, pero ahora que ha crecido, todo ha cambiado, su casa, su familia,…ella.

-Llegas tarde, en donde te has metido, Ali ha estado preguntando por ti, necesitaba tu ayuda, pero como no llegabas tuvo que ir a la casa de Hayate-su madre como siempre, o como últimamente pasaba, la regaño, fate ya se lo esperaba, solo asintió al regaño de su madre y subió a su habitación, debía arreglar las cosas para mañana.

'_si hoy empecé a si, no me imagino el día de mañana, siempre trato de no llamar la atención, pero por la mínima cosa,, varias me siguen, ojala pudiera cambiar eso'_

Alisto su ropa, ordeno un poco su habitación y se recostó, no tenía sueño, peor debía dormir temprano si es qué quería despertar a tiempo.

Cerro los ojos y de inmediato se le vino la imagen de aquella chica cobriza, su mirada, sus ojos, ese misterio que tenían….

Trato de olvidar, pero por alguna extraña razón, no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, por que aquella cobriza la miro de esa manera y por qué fate correspondió a esos hermosos ojos azules, no podía darle explicación a su conciencia, sabía que ella le daría una respuesta, tarde o temprano, no se dio cuenta, hasta que sintió pesados los ojos y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida '_pésimo día, excepto en que me encuentro yo y mi guitarra. Y se quedó dormida._

Ring, ring, ring…..'_Ash, si tuviera ánimos te haría caso'_ apenas y levanto su mano para apagar el despertador, '_no iré a clases, ya lo decidí'_, se volvió a cobijar y cerró los ojos, tenía demasiada pereza y por la mala experiencia de ayer, no quería ni saber de ir a clases.

-Fate, levántate, ya es hora, terminaras atrasándote…ah y no acepto un ''no voy'' como respuesta, así que ya levántate ¡-precia apuraba a su hija, la verdad es que si se le haría tarde, como cada mañana, precia iba de puerta en puerta levantando a las dos mujeres que más amaba.

'_agh, para que se hicieron las clases, no quiero saber nada más de clases, debería faltar, o desviar mi camino y no ir a clases,… si eso hare'- _date tomo la decisión de no ir a clases, al fin y al cabo recién estaban en la semana de socialización.

Se puso unos jeans negros, un top blanco y una camisa jean azul por encima y sus botines negros favoritos, paso un cepillo por su cabello rebelde y se colocó un poco de protector solar en la cara, salió de su habitación y fue por su maleta al estudio, al entrar, vio a Alicia dormida en la mesa del escritorio, '¿_pero qué…?, ratos, olvide que ayudaría a Alicia en sus deberes', _se acercó a su hermana y trato de despertarla, pero esta ni se inmuto_, 'querida, te llevare a tu cama-_la tomo de las manos y la cargo hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama y la cobijo-_perdóname por ser tan olvidadiza, no quise hacerte esperar-_se agacho y le dio un beso tierno_-te quiero Ali'-_ salió con cuidado y volvió al despacho por sus cosas, tomo las llaves de su moto, ya no pensaba ir n bus, así que se colocó su bolso y tomo su casco.

Fue a la cocina por una manzana y salió de casa,…'_creo que será mejor llevar a mi musa con migo'_, volvió a entrar pos su guitarra y esta vez paso por la habitación de su madre, entro con cuidado y la vio dormida, '_solo se despertó para levantarme a mi,… mama, te quiero'_ cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, sintió que su madre la llamo apenas en un susurro.

-fate, ve con cuidado-le acaricio la mano y se dio vuelta, fate se quedó un segundo más y suspiro, la verdad es que amaba a su madre, pero últimamente la sentía muy distante, DEMASIADO, diría ella, aunque a veces se decía '_debo ser yo, de todos modos ya no soy la misma niña de antes, ya he…crecido'._

* * *

Mientras iba en su moto, en dirección a sus ''clases'', iba meditando varias cosas, como el hecho de haberse alejado de su hermana, el que su madre no la trate como solía hacerlo antes, el hecho de seguir amando a alguien que solo le hizo daño, el que haya alguien más que esta últimamente en su mente… todo aquello hacía eco en su cabeza, por más que tratara de olvidar o dejar de pensar, era imposible, todo lo que veía le recordaba sus problemas.

'_y ahora qué hago….quiero ir a clases por una razón, por volver a ver a esa cobriza, pero no para saber de ella, solo para olvidarla, creo… pero por otra parte quiero ir a otro lado, lejos de todo'-_miro su reloj y solo faltaban 10 minutos para sus clases, lo pensó varias veces y termino por ir a clases, algo muy dentro de ella no le permitía ir a otro lado.

Aparco su motocicleta y subió al elevador, bajo con su guitarra, ya que si la dejaba en su motocicleta seguramente se la robarían…'_perfecto, no fue muy buena idea traerte sabes'_, le dijo a su guitarra… 1, 2, 3, y…4 piso, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, vio a varias chicas esperando por…_'¿mí?, excelente, así empezaremos el día, es el segundo día y estas…niñas ya están atrás mío, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?'_, salió del asesor seriamente, tratando de tomar en cuenta a las chicas que la seguían, todas querían saber su nombre, de donde era, que edad tenia, y esas cosas típicas, Fate apenas movió sus labios para saludar, y eso por educación, vio su reloj y ya tenía 10 minutos de atraso, camino un poco más rápido, pero varias chicas interrumpían su paso, cuando al fin llego a la puerta de su clase toco despacio, rogando por que le abran de INMEDIATO, ya no soportaba estar rodeada de varias chicas, al menos no de esa manera tan…ACOSADORA…

-oh¡ fate, querida…pasa, llegas justo en el momento indicado…ahora mañana madruguen un poquitín más vale…-Linith revolvió los cabellos de la rubia y la dejo pasar-vale chicas, esta rubia entra a clases, no la molesten-cerro la puerta y le sonrió a fate.

-bueno, ahora vamos a trabajar en los grupos que estaban-se acercó a fate-tu trabaja con el grupo de…..Nanoha-señalo a la cobriza y fate regreso a ver, para ver de quien se trataba.

'_justo con ella…?...no… agh'_-fate trataba de no acercarse a ella, una parte de muy, muy adentro de ella le decía, que si lo hacía solo se lastimaría a sí misma, por eso trato de actuar de la manera más seria y fría posible, dejos sus cosas en su banca y se dirigió donde se encontraba el grupo de la cobriza…

'_porqué todos me miran, qué tengo en la cara, odio ser observada'_-todos en su curso se sentían privilegiados por tener a una testarossa en su aula, aunque fate no sabía el motivo d por que la admiraban demasiado.

-¿to-tocas la guitarra?-un rubio de lentes se le acercó y le pregunto muy tímidamente.

-sí, adoro tocar la guitarra, es mi pasión-dijo fate sin importancia-ahora díganme que tenemos que hacer?- dijo sentándose muy despreocupadamente, alzo su mirada e involuntariamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de la cobriza, ambas reaccionaron y miraron a otro lado.

-Linith ha pedido que hagamos estas oraciones, ponerlas correctamente-volvió hablar el rubio, a fate no le pareció un chico muy sincero, además de que era un poco distraído y atarantado.

-acabamos¡ grito la cobriza muy emociona-espero estemos bien-Linith se acercó y reviso el trabajo.

-vaya sí que son rápidos, genial, han ganado- saco una funda de dulces y dio al grupo ganador.-bueno ya hemos trabajado demasiado, dijo después de varias horas, fate ¿podrías tocar algo para nosotros?-dijo señalando a su guitarra.

-está bien,-fate su guitarra y todos tomaron asiento muy cerca de ella.

Empezó la canción con un re muy afinado

sus hermosos ojos miran a la derecha en la mía  
y, a veces pienso en ti por la  
noche, no sé por qué  
quiero ser un lugar donde se encuentre  
Quiero ser donde ...

Alzo la vista y miro a la cobriza

tu aquí, tus ojos miráis en los míos  
para que el bebé, me hace volar  
mi corazón nunca se ha sentido de esta manera antes de que  
yo estoy buscando a través de su  
i estoy buscando a través de sus ojos ..

... ..

me despierto, estoy vivo  
en sólo un poco de tiempo, voy a llorar  
porque tu mi canción de cuna  
para que el bebé, ven abrázame  
causa apretada i, quiero ser todo lo que necesita  
que quiero estar donde ...

tu aquí, tus ojos miráis en los míos  
para que el bebé, me hace volar  
mi corazón nunca se ha sentido de esta manera antes de que  
yo estoy buscando a través de su  
i estoy buscando a través de sus ojos ..

la canción describía exactamente como se sentía, nunca antes había sentido cosas así.

con tal de que su mina  
voy a ser tu todo esta noche  
déjame amarte, besarte  
bebé, déjame echo  
me dejas ver tu ...  
soñar, soñar con sus ojos  
los ojos, los ojos, los ojos hermosos ...

Siguió con los acordes y miro fijamente a Nanoha, terminando con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando acabo, todos aplaudieron, pero la cobriza solo la miro y suspiro , bajo su cabeza y movía su dedo muy nerviosamente.

'_por que cante esa canción, porque ella me hace sentir así, ni siquiera la conozco y apenas he escuchado su nombre una vez' _

-Sí que tienes muy buena voz y tocas hermosos tu apellido hace méritos he¡- Linith le dio un pequeño codazo en el abdomen a fate y sonrió.

Todos regresaron a sus asientos y Linith siguió con la socialización, pasaron las dos siguientes horas trabajando, en cosas muy aburridas, peor fate aun así prestaba atención.

'_al menos estas tonterías me distraen un poco'_

-bueno ya pueden irse, hemos acabado con el trabajo de hoy-linith dio un gran suspiro y se sentó, se veía algo exhausta.

Fate guardo sus cosas en la bolso negro que traía y se dirigio a la puerta, peor antes regreso a ver al puesto de Nanoha, que aún estaba allí conversando con el rubio de lentes y las demás chicas.

-oh¡ fate, tienes motocicleta?... me llevarías a dar una vuelta….-la peli-rosa se veía muy emocionada, al ver que fate traía un casco.

-etto…lo siento peor tengo prisa, tal vez un día d estos, - sonrió

Respiro hondo, y al ver la avalancha de chicas que iban a ella, corrió y bajo al parqueadero y salió volando del lugar.

* * *

*** Nanoha POV ***

-vaya, que día chicos, hubo de todo un poco, porque no vamos por un té helado a la cafetería de aquí cerca-Nanoha alzo sus brazos y se desperezo.

Yuuno, Signum, Arisa y Sazuka, también la acompañaron, todos iban conversando amablemente, hasta que vieron a fate en la moto, y la peli-rosa no dudo en llamarle, peor como siempre no presto atención y acelero.

-bienvenidos, por aquí por favor-una chica muy amable llevo al grupo de amigos a una mesa cerca de la ventana-en un momento vuelvo para tomarles la orden-dejo el menú y se dirigió a la cocina.

-oh ¡ esa canción…escuchen-todos hicieron silencio y volvieron a escuchar la canción que fate canto n el aula- esa canción la canto fate, esa chica me cae bien, aunque evita a todos, se ve buena persona.

-pareciera que sufre internamente, su cara es de sufrimiento, dolor algo tiene-Sazuka abraso a Arisa, mientras decía aquellas palabras.

-eso es muy cierto, siempre pasa sola, no intenta integrarse-todos meditaron un rato más.

-pero hemos observado cómo te mira a ti Nanoha-dijo Signum, alzando las cejas muy chistosamente.

Nanoha, quien se había sentado en la ventana, no presto a nada de lo que decían sus amigos, pensaba en una sola cosa que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza…'_fate…, su nombre es lindo….ella es…'_ sacudió su cabeza y miro a todos sus amigos que la veían extrañados.

-Nanoha, ¿pasa algo, te sientes bien?-el peli-rubio le toco la frente para ver si no se sentía mal.

-no tranquilos, solo pensaba en algunas cosas que debo hacer-se excusó, y logro despistarlos.

Nanoha, dio un vistazo a la cafetería que hace tanto tiempo no visitaba, era una de esas típicas cafeterías que solía visitar con su familia, cuando estaba en el colegio, peor ahora que ha crecido, ha sentido el alejamiento de sus padres y hermanos, _'ya nada es como antes, ¿Qué ha cambiado?, quizá sea yo…. Esa canción, a todos lados me sigue, me recuerda….a fate'_ se sentía extraña, de alguna u otra manera la rubia estaba en su cabeza.

Cuando ya pidieron unos postres y algo de té helado, todos conversaban de lo grande que era la universidad y la cantidad de estudiantes que habían.

Arisa y Sazuka, eran pareja, y se llevaban muy bien con todo los maestros y alumnos de la universidad, la familia de Sazuka era muy prestigiada y la de Arisa de igual manera, todas y todos en la escuela las respetaban._ 'si tan solo yo pudiera encontrar a mi amor verdadero, ¿pero cuánto he de esperar para ello?, ¿sufriré para encontrarlo?'_…

-Nanoha, ¿estás de acuerdo?, le pregunto Arisa.

-he?, bueno yo…no estaba…

-querida, que te tiene así, solo es una rubia apartada del mundo-Sazuka hablo muy enserio, peor al ver la cara de Nanoha se preocupó,-vamos en que piensas…

-lo siento, no me siento bien, que tal si mañana nos vemos, debo ir a comprar varias cosas, disfruten él té, bye-nanoha salió de la cafetería y camino sin rumbo, no sabía que le pasaba, estos dos días ha estado muy distraída,

Después de pensarlo varias veces, decidió ir a la plaza principal, allí habían varios árboles donde le gustaba sentarse a dibujar y a meditar sus problemas, que muy bien no eran demasiados, solo estaba el hecho de que sus padres estaban a punto de separarse y sus hermanos se notaban muy afectados ante ello, Nanoha igual, pero trataba de ser la más fuerte, aunque habían veces que ya se cansaba de todo, _'será el único lugar donde pueda estar sola y gritar si quiero'_.

Camino unos cuantos kilómetros y llego, miro el reloj y aún era temprano, la brisa del día era exacto para dibujar algo nuevo, se sentó arrimando su espalda a un árbol muy agradable y frondoso y saco sus materiales de dibujo.

No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a trazar líneas en su cuaderno que poco a poco iban tomando forma, todo iba tan bien, hasta que escucho el ruido de una moto la perturbo he hizo que arruinara su dibujo tan perfecto

-se puede saber quién es el ingn…..-abrió sus ojos de par en par y llevo una mano a su boca para callar la palabra que iba a mencionar, al ver a una chica rubia sacarse el caso, corrió y se escondió tras el gran árbol en el que estaba.

Rogaba por que la rubia no la haya escuchado y se encogió, abrazando sus rodillas y tratando de no hacer ruido.

Escucho varios pasos, sentía que iban a dirección a ella, cosa que le incomodo un poco, porque pario reconocer aquellos cabellos rubios y aquella moto.

Asomo su cabeza un poco y vio a la rubia sentada a otro lado del árbol en que la cobriza se encontraba, vio que sacaba su guitarra y en cuánto la vio pensó…'_fate… ¿Qué hace aquí?'_, no hizo ruido, y rogo porque fate no la haya visto aun, Nanoha volvió a su posición y se quedó allí por varios minutos, escuchando como la rubia afinaba su guitarra.

Después de algunos minutos más, escucho cantar una canción desconocida para Nanoha, pero con una agradable armonía, se acercó un poco más para escuchar más claro, pero cuando intento deslizarse u a la izquierda, algo le pincho la mano, haciendo que gritara del dolor…

-¿estas…..?-fate al ver a la cobriza en el suelo, con la mano en la bica, se sorprendió y agacho su cabeza…..

* * *

_**Nueva historia…..que tal, ya saben acepto cualquier tipo de reclamo, sugerencia etc, etc…. **_

_**Espero que les agrade y esperen el siguiente cap. con ansias **_


	2. alguein mas ha llegado

_He aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero no haber tardado. Mucho.. jue jue bueno espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo, saludos y disfrútenlo, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic *-*_

**MLS, NO ME PERTENECE, BLA, BLA… SOLO LA HISTORIA DE SQUI ME PERTENECE…**

* * *

-..Bien?-la cara de fate, era de sorpresa, pero más que eso era de confusión, ''_¿Qué hace aquí, de todos los lugares tenía que estar aquí?''_, fate se fastidio un poco, así que se puso en estado serio.

-s-sí, l-lo siento, no quise, mo-molestar- la cobriza agarro su maleta y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible de allí.

Fate que tenía cerrados los ojos, porque estaba pensando en que decirle a Nanoha, al abrirlos, solo vio la sombra de la cobriza desaparecer, alzo sus hombros con un quemí importismo y cuando iba a sentarse de nuevo, vio un cuaderno verde, vio a un lado y luego a otro, pero no había nadie más, así que dedujo que era de la cobriza, recogió el cuaderno y le dio una pequeña revisada, al abrirlo, se sorprendió por ver aquellos dibujos tan sorprendentes, aquel carboncillo muy bien difuminado, los matices que le daba, '_sencillamente excelente, de seguro eso es valioso para ella'_, guardo el cuaderno y volvió a su lugar para seguir tocando su guitarra…

Mientras Nanoha salía corriendo de aquel lugar, recordó que dejo su cuaderno allí en el césped, cosa que se lamentó, ya que no quería volver, la cara de la rubia era casi de asesina, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que la odiaba, o como que si no quería que nadie se le acerque, cosa que la confundía, ni siquiera la conocía y ya la odiaba o la evitaba.

Ring, ring, ring, la misma rutina de siempre, pero esta vez fate despertó con cierto entusiasmo, no lo podía explicar pero a la final no le prestó atención, se levantó tan pronto sonó su alarma y se fue a dar un baño, bajo las escaleras y vio a su hermana Alicia que se veía un poco soñolienta y pálida, de manera que preocupó a fate.

-Alicia, creo que debes alimentarte mejor, te ves pálida-tomo la cara de su hermana y la acaricio con ternura-no quiero que te enfermes, así que aliméntate, ¿está bien?-Alicia asintió y fate se dirigió por un vaso de leche y salió de casa.

La verdad es que se quedó un poco preocupada por su hermana, se la veía muy decaída, de seguro el colegio, cansancio, su pareja, quien sabe, saco su motocicleta y salió de la casa.

Recorrió un poco la manzana de su casa, antes de dirigirse a la ciudad y mientras pasaba por el parque cercano a su casa, recordó los momentos felices que paso con aquella chica que la volvía loca, que aún vivía en su cabeza, la dueña de su corazón, la que siempre está en sus pensamientos, habían sido varios los días que solía pasar con ella disfrutando de la brisa y del atardecer junto a ella, ¿haciendo?, nada en especial, hablaban de bobadas, a veces ni siquiera hablaban, mantenían un silencio muy cómodo, que a las dos les agradaba.

No se dio cuenta, pero había aparcado en el estacionamiento del parque y estaba como ida, en las nubes, en otro mundo y es que era inevitable no recordarla, lo bien que le hacía sentir. En fin cuando monto la motocicleta de nuevo, se dio cuenta que una chica muy conocida para ella corría a lo lejos, aparentemente haciendo deporte.

Observo mejor y si precisamente era la persona que le robaba sus pensamientos, no supo que hacer, desde su último encuentro, no la había visto y ahora estaba allí, la miro por unos segundos y encendió la motocicleta, pensó en dejarla pasar, pero fue tarde, ya que la peli-roja la alcanzo a ver y se acercó a paso lento, y fate como hipnotizada se quedó mirándola.

-hey, buenos días, ¿creí que ya debías estar en la universidad, está un poco tarde no crees?-fate solo la veía mover sus labios y no sabía que le dijo.

-no, para nada, estoy bien-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-te parece si me llevas a mi casa, estas en moto y yo, bueno-se miró y vio la cara sonrojada de fate-bueno me llevas…

-es-estas, loca, ya te dije la otra vez, si tu madre nos ve, nos mata, quizá te deje un poco cerca-fate hizo una señal para que la pelirroja se montara en la moto, cosa que lo hizo con gusto.

Arranco y la dejo en una de las esquinas cercanas a la casa de Arf, su ex novia, fate a un deliraba por ella, y como con si fue su primer amor, la primera en besar sus labios, y por la que entrego todo de sí, con la que planeaba un futuro y una vida juntas, pero al poco de los tiempos todo acabo y la magia acabo.

-bueno, cuídate, yo debo marcharme, estoy demasiado tarde-antes de colocarse el casco, siento las manos de Arf en su cara y de nuevo…esa calidez, acerco su cara a la mano de la chica y se quedó así por unos segundos, observándola, tratando de entender lo que sus ojos trataban de decirle, pero por más que intentaba, ya no era lo mismo, las dos habían cambiado, ya no era como antes-cuídate.

-te necesito y mucho, a pesar de estar con alguien más, debo decirte que te quiero, que solo tú eres la que logra hacerme sentir completa-Arf se iba acercando poco a poco a fate, quería sentirla, sentir el sabor de sus labios

-Arf, basta ya, sabes que esto no puede continuar, debo dejarte ir, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Arf se alejó y agacho la cabeza, se sentía mal por actuar de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo, aún sentía algo por fate a pesar de que el destino las separó, ella quería luchar contra todo y todos, aunque ya no veía el mismo interés en fate.

Fate se colocó el casco y arrancó...iba pensando en todo lo que estaba pensando, en todo lo que sentía, cada vez se confundía más y más, de cierto modo no sabía cómo controlarse cuando veía a Arf, pues era claro que aún sentía algo por ella, _'YA NO ES COMO ANTES, PERO AÚN CAUSAS ALGO EN MI'._

* * *

Llegó a la universidad y como era de esperarse su club de fans ya la esperaban, _'RAYOS, ESTAS CHICAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER'_, rodó los ojos y se resignó, ni bien apagó la moto, todas corrieron a fate, como siempre con algo para ella: cartas, pastelitos, etc.

Fate siempre se limitaba a agradecer, pero nunca aceptaba nada, cosa que decepcionada a sus fans. Entró al gran edificio todos la saludaban, a pesar de no conocerla _'será que alguna vez en mi vida pasó desapercibida, agh'..._

Entró al salón y se sentó al principio como siempre, casi nadie había llegado, y claro ese día las clases empezaban una hora más tarde, golpeó su frente con una palma de su mano y agacho la cabeza.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, escucho unos cuántos ruidos provenientes de la puerta, fate hizo como que dormía.

-agh, esa que se cree, ya porque toda la universidad muere por tan sólo tener un HOLA de ella, cree que me puede tratar de tal manera, ash, la verdad que esa fate es una odio...-signum tapó la boca de Nanoha al ver que fate se encontraba dentro del salón.

-Fate-chan, ¿co-cómo amaneciste hoy?- signum movía de un lado a otro su mano muy nerviosa.

Fate se limitó a alzar su cabeza y asentir, algo que para ella ya era más que suficiente.

Nanoha tenía una cara muy enojada y un poco sonrojada, por las palabras que dijo de fate.

Arisa, Sazuka, signum y Nanoha se sentaron una fila atrás de fate, todas se miraban y hacían muecas a Nanoha por hablar de esa manera a una persona que ni siquiera trata.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás hasta que entró un nuevo profesor, uno de anteojos, un poco serio..._'SE PARECE A FATE',_ pensó Nanoha, apenas entró y ya estaba dictando, la única que alcanzó a copiar fue fate, la única que atendía y entendía era ella.

Siempre ha sido muy buena captando las cosas, sólo hacía falta repetir una vez y ella ya lo tenía todo en su mente...

-bueno, mañana necesito ese ensayo, cumplan con lo que les he dicho, sí el formato no está como yo he dicho, eso no me servirá, esfuércense-alzó su puño y fingido una sonrisa y salió.

De inmediato ingreso Linith, que al ver la cara de todos decidió no dar clases y dejar que los chicos hagan lo que tenían que hacer...(descansar). Le llamó mucho la atención ver a fate tan fresca como una lechuga, y comparado con los demás muy despierta.

-vaya fate, veo que soportas muy bien a tu profesor de física, no muchos lo logran-le dijo Linith llamando la atención de fate.

-a bueno digamos que capto muy bien las cosas y suelo relacionarme bien con maestros…así-fate hablo sin importancia y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-bueno basta chicos, vamos a trabajar en grupos-Linith reunió a varios y cuando fue el turno de fate, la coloco con el grupo de Nanoha.

'_gracias, Linith, me has colocado con la persona que más quiero estar',_ fato pensó sarcásticamente y se acercó a las demás.

-toma-dijo fate poniendo un cuaderno verde en la mesa de Nanoha-ayer se te olvido esto-tomo las hojas que les dio Linith y se puso a trabajar, haciendo el trabajo ella sola, las demás vieron a Nanoha y a fate una y otra vez, no entendían nada.

-y ¿Qué hace fate con el cuaderno de Nanoha?,-le susurro Arisa a Sazuka.

-ayer, andaba espiándome y se le olvido eso por salir corriendo-hablo fate mientras veía las hojas y hacia todo.

-¡¿queeeeeeé?¡-Nanoha grito y miro a fate.-tú, estás loca, yo nunca te he estado espiando, tu llegaste de la nada a interrumpir mi…inspiración y estabas haciendo ruido con esa guitarra fea y me distraje-Nanoha puso las manos en la mesa en la que estaba fate y le gritaba.

-creo que deberías bajar la voz, de esa manera pareciera que estas mintiendo.-fate seguía resolviendo los ejercicios de la hoja, y no le prestó atención a Nanoha.

-eres una…

-bueno, ya acabe, bueno acabamos, Linith, revísanos-fate interrumpió a Nanoha y se levantó para presentar el trabajo.

Las demás solo reían por cómo estaba Nanoha, demasiado alterada y a fate tan tranquila.

-muy bien, fate tú y tu grupo tienen cinco puntos adicionales, si ya acabaron se pueden marchar-Linith hablo muy amablemente.

Fate tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando iba a salir, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente, golpeándola en la cara, todos se rieron, pero se preocuparon, por ver un poco de sangre salir de la nariz de fate.

-¿pero quién fue la bestia que abre tan bruscamente la puerta?..-una chica se le acerco rápidamente para ver como estaba, pero fate la empujo, sin darse cuenta que era una chica y no un chico como ella imaginaba, se levantó bruscamente en busca del causante, y al verla, se paralizo por completo y la observo fijamente.

-perdóname, es que venía muy atrasada y…, lo siento no quise-la chica se veía preocupada, pero al ver la sonrisita de fate se tranquilizó.

-no fue nada, tranquila, será mejor que vaya al baño a revisarme.

-yo, yo te acompaño-la chica vio a Linith y al ver que asintió, salieron de allí, dejando al aula en shock-con permiso-dijeron al unísono y salieron.

Tras de ellas iba Nanoha y las demás, que iban muy sorprendidas, al ver la actitud que tomo fate, totalmente diferente, no era la misma chica seria que era hace tan solo 10 segundos.

-me llamo Micaiah, vaya manera de conocernos-le dijo a fate golpeándole el hombro.

-yo me llamo Fate, un gusto, y si, no siempre me pasa esto-fate rasco su nuca y rieron juntas.

Entraron al baño y fate mojo su cara, aun salía un poco de sangre, de tal manera que preocupo a Micaiah, por lo que saco unos pañuelos y se los dio a fate, esta hizo un torniquete pequeño y se lo coloco en la nariz.

Salieron del baño y fueron al parqueadero, en donde se encontraba el auto de Micaiah, y se quedaron hay hablando de todo.

-hola fate, te sientes mejor, aquel golpe debió doler-signum se acercó a fate y le sonrió.

-sí, gracias-miro a Micaiah-¿te parece si damos una vuelta por la universidad?, aun no la conozco muy bien-dieron la vuelta y dejaron a signum hay parada como si no existiera.

Sazuka, Arisa y Nanoha se acercaron, para sacarle información a signum.

-¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Cómo actuaba?, ¿ya se conocían?, dios signum ¡habla¡-Arisa sacudía de un lado a otro a signum, pero esta no reaccionaba.

-chicas, todo el mundo las está viendo, cariño-Sazuka tomo a Arisa del hombro-tranquila, creo que será mejor irnos, lo que haga fate no nos incumbe.

Todas asintieron y se fueron en el auto de Nanoha, que parecía estar muy lejana de la realidad, solo decía respuestas cortas, como un sí o un no.

* * *

'_que linda chica', _fate iba muy cómodamente hablando con Micaiah, se entendían muy bien, a las dos les agradaba la música, la velocidad, tenían varias cosas en común.

-bueno debemos volver a clases, nos toca contabilidad-fate extendió su mano para alcanzar a Micaiah y la tomo.

-s-sí, es cierto, ya he faltado varios días y quisiera ponerme al dia-micaiah se sonrojo, al sentir la calidez de la mano de fate-me-¿me ayudarías?- agacho la cabeza.

-claro que si-fate hablo tranquilamente y siguieron caminando agarradas de la mano, cuando salieron al patio central de la universidad, varios las quedaron viendo, fate escuchaba el susurro de todos muy claramente

_**¿Quién será esa chica? Será su pareja, de seguro que afortunada, se las ve muy bien juntas….**_

Y así todas hablaban de todo, ninguna de las dos presto atención y entraron al edificio, cuando entraron al salón, sucedió lo mismo que afuera, todos comentaban lo que veían.

Toda la tarde paso y Micaiah trabajaba muy alegre junto a fate, quien, ya no era muy seria, ni el lobo solitario, o al menos eso pensaban los demás.

-señorita Micaiah chevelle, salga con sus cosas, su padre ha venido por usted-el director de la escuela hablo fuerte, llamando la atención de todos.

-adiós fate, llámame vale-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y le dio un pequeño papel.

-de-de seguro…espera por mi llamada-fate se despidió...y cuando vio a Micaiah salir, saco su celular y guardo el Número telefónico.

Las clases de matemáticas estuvieron densas, pero fate logró entender todo y salió feliz del salón, nuevamente sola, y con la misma cara sería, camino hasta las gradas que conducían al parqueadero.

-uf, que día el de hoy, aún duele aquel golpe, pero...-fate tocó su nariz suavemente-fue agradable conocerla-se colocó los guantes de cuero y su audífonos-Micaiah...-se montó a la motocicleta y se puso el casco.

-sí así empezamos estos días no me quiero imaginar el resto del semestre-signum colocó sus manos tras la nuca y se estiro de un lado a otro, mientras las demás se encontraban sentadas.

-hola chicas-un chico rubio se les acercó y se sentó a lado de Nanoha-¿vamos por un café?...-todas lo miraron y asintieron.

Nanoha no tenía muchas ganas de ir, tenía que hacer el ensayo que el profesor de física les dejó, pero necesitaba despejarse así que término yendo con yuno.

Llegaron al café y todos reían a gusto por las bromas que hacia yuno, a Sazuka no le agradaba yuno, siempre trataba de agradar a todo mundo y solía ser muy intenso.

Cuando entraron a una cafetería muy particular, rústica, y muy llamativa, vieron a varios compañeros, que no dudaron a invitarlos para que se centraran con ellos.

Nanoha alcanzó a ver unos cabellos rubios y sintió una emoción, pero al ver la cara de la chica, su corazón latía a mil por hora, 'fate', pensó y se llevó la mano al corazón.

Todas se sentaron en la mesa de la rubia y empezaron una conversación interesante, pero como siempre, Fate miraba a otro lado, tenía la misma mirada pérdida que siempre.

Se levantó y se acercó a Nanoha, haciendo que está se ponga nerviosa.

-¿por qué siempre me estos siguiendo?-le susurro en el oído a la cobriza.

Nanoha se quedó estupefacta ante aquellas palabras, y su cuerpo se tensó hasta tal punto de parecer una piedra.

-creo que no me has escuchado-fate hablo seriamente y todos la escucharon, aunque disimularon y hacían lo que estaban haciendo.

-no te estoy siguiendo, está cafetería es muy común-Nanoha cruzó los brazos y evito ver a fate.

-como sea, yo ya me iba-alzó su mano y se despidió de todos.

-trata de no seguirme, no te quiero cerca-esas fueron sus últimas palabras y se fue.

Hey Nanoha que tal sí cantas algo, aquí hay un micrófono y unas cuantas pistas-Yuuno tomó la mano de la cobriza y la llevó al escenario.

-está bien Yuuno-kun, sólo una y me voy a casa.

Yuuno acaricio la mano de Nanoha y le busco una canción que ella supiera.

Mientras fate pagaba su café, vio a Yuuno acariciar la mano de Nanoha, _'se nota que le gusta_', hizo una mueca pero le restó importancia, cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la cafetería, la voz de Nanoha empezó a sonar en toda la cafetería.

Voz que le llamó la atención y la hizo detenerse en seco, _'esa...esa voz'_, se dio la vuelta y vio cantar a Nanoha.

Hangeoleum mankeum geudael bonaemyeon nunmulina  
Han geoleum mankeum geudaega gamyeon  
Deo nunmuli heulleo wa  
Soneul bbeodeodo sonnaemileodo  
Buena heulsu eopneun goseuro  
Geudae ganeunde Japji motago nan ulgoman itjyo

No podía parar de verla…

Eotteokajyo? Eotteokajyo?  
Geudaega ddeonaganeyo  
Eotteokajyo? Eotteokajyo?  
Naldugo ddeonaganeyo  
saranghaeyo, saranghaeyo  
Mong sólo bulleobojiman  
Geudaen deutji motaeyo  
Ga seumeuroman woechigo isseuni

...

No quiso escuchar más…

La voz de la cobriza la hizo llorar, aunque trató de ocultarlo no pudo, las lágrimas caían inevitablemente.

-canta hermoso-signum cacho a fate llorar, aunque ella estaba peor, lloraba como un bebe.

-s-sí-fate seco sus lágrimas y salió del lugar.

* * *

Yuuno aplaudía efusivamente junto a sus amigos, que tenían algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-vamos chicos no ha sido para tanto-Nanoha reía nerviosamente.

\- ~muo~, claro que sí, contaste con tanto sentimiento- Arisa quién estaba colgada de los brazos de Sazuka, felicito a la cobriza.

* * *

-hola fate, has llegado temprano-Alicia que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Carim, una chica mayor a la hermana de fate, quien por cierto no aceptaba del todo esa relación.

-Carim, te he dicho que no tomes nunca mi guitarra-fate le quitó la guitarra a Carim.

-vamos cuñadita, es sólo un pedazo de madera con cuerdas, no te altares-la rubia se paró y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Alicia, deberías controlar a está...señorita-fate hizo una mueca- yo me quedaré aquí, sabes que no me gusta que estés a solas, mucho menos cuando tienes compañía.

-sí te refieres a que tienes miedo que tú hermana y yo hagamos...cositas-Carim dio un salto y cayó en el sofá-pues tranquila ya lo hemos hecho, pero en mi casa, ahí tenemos más libertad, para gemir a nuestro gusto.

Fate se fastidió y cerro su puño, sintió decepción por enterarse que su hermana y lo había hecho y con alguien de este tipo.

-eres una cualquiera-fate agarró el brazo de Carim y la llevó hasta la puerta-no quiero que vuelvas a esta casa-cuando iba a cerrar Carim no la dejó.

-a tú hermana le encanta chup...

Fate no le dejo terminar la palabra y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndola agachar del dolor.

-!fate!, déjala-Alicia agarró el brazo de fate y se interpuso entre las dos rubias-yo la quiero y tú debes aceptar eso.

Fate agachó la cabeza y cerro los puños, tratando de controlar su irá, algo que era casi imposible, siempre que se ponía así, nadie la podía parar.

Todas se quedaron en silencio y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por los ojos de fate.

-Alicia, yo te amo...eres mi hermana y yo soy quién debe protegerte de todo... Sé que no soy la mejor hermana, pero está-le dijo señalando a Carim- no te merece, hace una semana la vi con otra.

-amor no le creas, sólo trata de separarnos- Carim abrazo a Alicia, pero está rompió aquello y se paró a lado de fate.

-Carim, es...es imposible creerte nuevamente, lo mismo sucedió hace tiempo y te creí, cada vez que salimos varias chicas se acercaban a ti y te besaban al frente mío y tú no hacías nada para pararlo, yo ya me cansé de esta relación conflictiva-Alicia se aferró a fate- será mejor que ya no me busques- Alicia abrazo a fate y le pidió cerrar la puerta.

Fate sentía tanta culpa al ver a su hermana sufrir de esa manera, le había prometido protegerla, pero últimamente la ha descuidado demasiado. Se lamentaba mientras abrazaba a Alicia y se repetía una y otra vez que será diferente que todo pasará a segundo plano y su prioridad serían su mamá y hermana.

-creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar, yo prepararé la cena-Fate le sonrió a Alicia.

-um... Pero no creo que te vaya bien, fate mejor yo te ayudo, madre está a punto de llegar- Alicia se dirigió a la cocina y fate la siguió.

Cocinar tallarines y un poco de poyo que acompañaron con una ensalada.

-fate, Alicia, ya llegué, vengan pronto tengo una noticia para ustedes-Precia brindo un cálido abrazo a sus hijas y se sentó en el sofá, tenía cara de cansancio, pero su sonrisa decía algo más.

-vamos madre dilo de una vez- Alicia que estaba muy desesperada por saber la noticia que precia tenía que darles.

-Lindy y yo, vamos a darnos una oportunidad-Precia movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Las dos rubias gemelas no dijeron nada, tenían cara de que aún no entendían nada, Precia... Bueno ella casi nunca ha pensado en tener una relación sería.

Lindy era de esas mujeres que trataba de conquista todo mundo, pero desde que conoció a Precia sólo se ha fijado en ella.

Fate la había visto antes con su madre, pero nunca pensó que eso fuera más que una simple amistad, de algún modo se alegraba por ver a su madre feliz.

-esa… es una excelente noticia madre-Alicia se acercó a precia y la abrazo-tenemos que conocerla, deberías traerla a casa una noche de estas.

-si eso es muy seguro, ahora cenemos, me muero del hambre, hasta podría comer a dos chicas gemelas en estos instantes-precia comenzó a seguir a fate y Alicia hasta la cocina y se sentaron a comer.

* * *

Fate después de cenar subió por las escaleras y entro a su habitación, recostándose ampliamente es la cama, estaba exhausta, 'que día para cansado', pensó y se tapó los ojos con su almohada, estaba recordando lo que causo la voz de Nanoha en ella '_por qué de repente me sentí así'_, se sentó y vio por su ventana, una luna perfecta, brillante y gigante se posaba en lo alto del cielo, alumbrando aquella noche tranquila.

_Eso me recuerda que-_fate saco su móvil y busco el número de Micaiah-_ quede en llamarla'_.

-hola, este momento no te puedo atender llámame luego.

Cuando fate iba a colgar escucho una sonrisita.

-aquí estoy, quien al otro lado?-Micaiah, reía bajito.

-ho-hola, soy fate, he quedado en llamarte y bueno-se rasco la nuca y observo una vez más la luna.

-¿fate?, no conozco a ninguna fate…-Micaiah, fingía no acordarse de fate, pero adoro la llamada de la rubia.

-etto…creo que me he equivocado, lo siento-fate trato de colgar, pero la voz de Micaiah la paro.

-Fate…tonta, si me acuerdo, mes estoy burlando de ti…-Micaiah hacia un puchero, _'lástima que no lo puedas ver'_ pensó para sí misma.

-ah. De todos modos ya me fastidie.

-mou, fate, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien y tu ya te vas a enojar, que niña…

-naaa, dime que te parece, he cumplido con mi promesa, te he llamado y aquí me tienes.

….Y así pasaron una hora hablando por teléfono, conociéndose mejor, aunque las dos concordaron que fue una manera rara de conocerse, pero les agradaba.

* * *

'ella, lloro, mientras cantaba la vi llorar' Nanoha estaba en su habitación, muy bien cobijada, trataba de dormir, pero a su cabeza siempre iban y venían imágenes de fate, desde que la vio le pareció una chica buena, desde aquel primer día, sentía que debía hablarle, pero no pudo, o algo se lo impidió, o la misma forma de ser de la rubia.

''_si te atrae, deberías acercarte a ella'', _las palabras de signum resonaban en su cabeza, '_¿pero cómo, si ella no me lo permite, me odia?, y no sé por qué…'_.

Esa conversación no la dejaba dormir, de cualquier manera, Nanoha no sabía porque sentía eso por aquella rubia de ojos carmesí, ni siquiera son amigas y ya le importa demasiado.

Rasco su cabeza y se tapó con el cobertor y trato de dormir, '_mañana me acercare a ella…'_

* * *

_**Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo, por que ya se me esta acabando el gas….. espero les agrade –háganmelo saber—**_

**Mittchan21****: **_si ese papel le queda bien…gracias por leer. Saludos…_

**Kihara CJ: **_si, pero a veces me quedo sin inspiración ajjaja, y bueno ya pedí disculpas por las faltas._

**Sakuradakota: **_si, ya era muy típico ver a una signum seria y siempre atrás de fate, ahora es de otra manera, busca la amistad de fate, y esa fate media odiosa, gracias por leer saludos… a y perdón por las faltas…_

* * *

_Hasta la próxima queridas…. :*_


	3. pensandolo bien

_HOLA HOLA SI YA SE ME TARDE PERO ESTE CAP ESTA UN POCO LARGO, BUENO PARA MI EJEJEJE ESPERO LES AGRADE Y BUENO FELICES FIESTAS ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN ASADO BIEN ESTA NAVIDAD PARA MI NO FUE LA MEJOR PEOR AL MENOS PASE CON MI FAMILIA…AUNQUE ADMITO QUE EXTRAÑE A ALGUIEN EN ESPECIAL…BUENO NO LES MOLESTO MAS Y A LEER XD_

_**Magical lyrical nanoha no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo la trama de aquí….**_

-he… Nanoha, despierta, se te hará tarde si no bajas a desayunar-Momoko quien estaba apresurando a Miyuki para que se cepillara los dientes, gritaba a Nanoha desde el baño.

-madre, ya me he levantado, solo estoy peinando mi cabello, hoy será un gran dia-Nanoha estaba dando el ultimo toque a su hermoso peinado, aquel día se le acercaría a fate y trataría de hablar con ella.

Nanoha abrió la puerta de su habitación y se veía espectacular, traía un nuevo peinado y la ropa que llevaba le lucia muy bien. Momoko y Miyuki se sorprendieron al verla, 'solo falta que salgan brillitos a tu alrededor' pensó miyuki, quien ahora se ace4rco a su hermana, la verdad es que le sorprendía verla vestida y ''peinada'' de esa forma.

-oh, peor a que galán quieres conquistar bella hermana-decía Miyuki molestando a la cobriza.

-basta de eso, tu hermana es hermosa y se merece vestirse bien, aunque la verdad me sorprendes Nanoha, casi siempre te lo tomas normal el llevar normal tu cabello y no te complicas con tu vestimenta.

-vamos, vamos, dejen de fastidiar a mi pequeña, se le hará tarde para llegar a clases-Shiro miro a Nanoha-vamos Nanoha, será mejor que salgas ya, se te hará demasiado tarde.

Nanoha asintió y se despidió de todos, saliendo un poco apresurada de su casa.

Al salir a la calle principal se sorprendió al ver el auto de Erio, el mismo que salió del auto y saludo a Nanoha.

-vaya, Nanoha, ten buen día, parece que a sido una excelente día para venir por ti, estas más hermosa que siempre-Erío coloco una mano en su nuca y reía nervioso-oh…he sido descortés, he venido por ti para llevarte a la universidad, vamos- abrió la puerta de tu auto negro y Nanoha se subió.

Erio y Nanoha fueron conversando y riendo en el camino, a Nanoha le agradaba pasar con él, solía ser muy divertido aunque a veces le asustaba la actitud que tomaba cuando estaba con sus otros amigos, quienes formaban parte de una banda de delincuentes.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad, Nanoha se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, miro a un lado y a otro, buscando la moto de la rubia, pero no la encontró, así que pensó encararla en el aula, al bajar del auto de Erío, varias chicas los miraron y hablaban entre ellas, comentando cosas que Nanoha no podía escuchar, algunas los miraban con cara de amor y otras solo con fastidio.

Erio es uno de esos chicos millonarios, bueno en los deportes, pero nada bueno en las clases, típico chico fresa que disfruta del dinero de sus padres, el típico niño que finge ser el rey del mundo, muchos sabían que el andaba en líos, él y su pandilla de amigos.

-Nanoha, mis amigos me esperan, ha sido agradable venir con tigo, espero se repita-se alejó y antes de girar le guiño el ojo.

Nanoha, solo se limitó a ver cómo eran los amigos de Erio, algunos llevaban ropa negra, unos estaban en motos y otros en autos muy lujosos.

'_vale, sé que Erio no es malo, pro cada vez que lo veo con esos, siento que el está en peligro'_. Nanoha caminaba muy distraída por el pasillo de la universidad, se sentía rara, ya que varios chicos la miraban y le silbaban, no le molestaba, pero no le agradaba, algunos la veían morbosamente y eso le molestaba.

-hey, Nanoha…

Nanoha se sorprendió y lanzo sus cuadernos, sacando un pequeño grito…

-lo-lo siento, no quise molestarte, en qué mundo estas Nanoha, llevas una semana así- Signum se agacho para recoger los cuadernos de la cobriza-estas bien?...pe-pero, que linda…que estas-Signum se quedó observándola por varios minutos, mientras que Nanoha no reaccionaba por nada del mundo.

-nyajajajja, no es nada Signum-chan, ahora apresurémonos, el profesor de física no debe tardar-Nanoha reacciono y halo a signum al aula, quienes al llegar a la puerta la vieron cerrada.

Cuando signum estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, escucharon voces del profesor: -vamos quiero felicitar a fate por este ensayo, sé que me falta revisar el suyo, peor por ahora este lleva muy bien la idea principal… aplausos por favor- el profesor de física, se sentó y empezó a tomar lista.

Toc, toc, la puerta sonó y se abrió un poco- vaya, pero si es wolkenriter y takamachi, llegando nuevamente tarde-el profesor se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta-7:20-pronuncio el profesor señalando el reloj de al fondo-acaso no ven que hora es y se atreven a interrumpir mis clases- poso un dedo en su boca, moviéndolo hacia delante y hacia tras- pero esta bien, hoy es un buen día, así que las dejare pasar, pero espero que no se repita, pasen-mientras Signum y Nanoha entraban rápidamente, el profesor las miro fija mente entrecerrando los ojos.

Aquellas tres horas con aquel profesor fueron eternas para toda el aula, algunos dormían encima de sus cuadernos, algunos conversaban y otros, entiéndase por Fate, atendían a esa clases aburridas, mientras que Nanoha la miraba, 'no se lleva con nadie aquí en el aula excepto por …esa' se dijo a sí misma.

Micaiah y fate se sentaban juntas y las dos aprendían muy rápido aquellas clases.

-así que les dejo esos ejercicios para el día de mañana, no olviden resolverlos-el profesor salió y todos dieron una gran bocanada de aire.

-he que hacían ustedes dos llegando tarde, en donde se metieron-Arisa se acercó a las dos atrasadas…-mi-miren aquello.

Signum y Nanoha voltearon para ver a fate que acariciaba la cara de Micaiah muy cariñosamente, fate al sentir que la miraban dio la vuelta y vio a las tres chicas espiándola.

Las tres se voltearon bruscamente y empezaron a charlar viendo que Fate se levantó y se dirigía a ellas.

-ho-hola Fate-chan-Signum se levantó y saludo a fate.

-saben…-fate hablo con una voz muy seria y vio a las chicas con una mirada matadora-es de mal gusto andar observando a la genta muy temprano, deberían buscarse otro oficio, o al menos no andar espiándome especial mente a mí.

-na-nada d-de eso, nosotras solo mirábamos la pizarra con aquellos confusos ejercicios- dijo Arisa, tratando de excusarse.

-pues si les parece confuso deberían atender a las clases y no hacer tanto ruido-Fate se enojó un poco por la mentira de Arisa.

-eje,..amor, pasa algo malo aquí?-Sasuka se acercó a Fate y cruzo los brazos

-tu noviecita que anda de chismosa

Sasuka la tomo del brazo y le hablo con voz fuerte.-sabes…no deberías hablar mal de mi querida, a mmi me suele molestar que se metan con ella…

-sueltame- Fate se soltó del agarre de Sasuka y la miro fijamente-entonces has que estas de aquí se alejen de mí y me dejen se espiar. Siempre se andan metiendo e cosas que o le interesa-Fate les dio la espalda y cuando se dirigía a su asiento, sintió la mano de Nanoha en la suya. Haciéndola paralizar.

-f-Fate-chan…necesito hablar con Tigo…

-ja¡…tu eres la menos indicada para pedir que habláramos. Seguro tu eres la que pide que me espíen. Aléjate de mí y quiero que lo vayas sabiendo. No te quiero cerca mío. Tu sola presencia me fastidia

Fate agarro su maleta y dejo a Micaiah y a toda el aula con la boca abierta, saliendo de su salón, salió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al estacionamiento _'debo salir de aquí lo más rápido posible'._

Acelero la moto lo más que pudo, sentía como el viento golpeaba su cara, a la final eso era lo que la tranquilizaba, la calmaba.

'_no quiero que se acerque a mí, cada vez que la veo siento algo que no puedo explicar, sea lo que sea, no dejare que eso entre en mi'_

Llego a su casa y vio a Hayate con Alicia, las dos conversaban amenamente. A Fate le agradaba ver a su hermana con Hayate, ya que se conocían desde que eran muy pequeñas y las dos siempre se han dado el apoyo necesario.

-Fate-cahan, has legado temprano, no deberías estar en clases?-la castaña y su gemela la veían esperando una respuesta.

Fate se limitó a sonreír y pasar a su casa, seguida por las dos chicas, se sentó en el sofá y lanzo el casco y su maleta a la alfombra.

-me siento cansada, y no tenía ganas de estar en clases, además saben que no me atrasare.

-te siento extraña y no es solo cansancio a ti te pasa algo mas-Alicia se acercó a Fate y le tomo de la mano-puedes confiar en nosotras.

Fate agacho la cabeza y se tomó del cabello lanzándolo hacia adelante, respiro hondo y alzo su mirada.

-está bien, últimamente me he sentido muy extraña, hay una chica en mi salón, que me sigue a todos lados, o almenas eso es lo que yo pienso, y la he tratado muy mal últimamente, siento que no puedo llevarme con ella, o si lo hago sé que sufriré-se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana de la sala-ella…se llama Nanoha, y a decir verdad yo…siento que ella…me gusta

Hubo un gran silencio Hayate y Alicia la miraban y no podían creer que Fate se haya sincerado, la mayoría de veces se traga lo que siente y trata de disimularlo, pero esta vez la escuchaban diferente, sabía que ella necesitaba de alguien que la apoye y ellas lo harían, no la querían ver sufriendo con nadie, lo que Arf hizo ya es suficiente.

Hayate se levantó del sofá y abrazo a Fate por la espalda,-Fate, tu no estás sola aquí está tu hermana y yo por su puesto, sabes creo que debes acercarte a ella y pedirle perdón por cómo te has comportado, tu..últimamente estas muy amargada y creo saber por qué…o por quien, pero yo creo que ya es hora que lo superes y que te des una oportunidad de conocer a nuevas personas, sabes o todos son iguales.-Hayate alzo su dedo pulgar y le brindo una gran sonrisa-así que ahora ve y espérala charlen, sé que esa chica estaba pensando en buscarte o al menos eso presiento.

'_ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera me fije en lo linda que se vea hoy'…_

Cuando Fate estaba a punto de pronunciar una palabra, Alicia la detuvo colocando un dedo en la boca de Fate-querida, lo que dice Hayate es verdad, debes ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón por tu actitud, sé que eres buena chica…

Fate suspiro y salió de la casa, cuando estaba en la moto, vio que Hayate y alcea estaban en la puerta, alzo su mano y la cerro 'lo intentare' pensó para sí misma, se colocó el casco y los guantes y se dirigió a la universidad.

***NANOHA POV***

Las clases continuaron un poco tensas después de que Fate salió hecha una furia, Micaiah la regresaba a ver y le torcía los ojos, pero no le importaba.

Al terminar aquella larga y horrible clase de historia, Nanoha salió junto con Yuuno, el mismo que le hizo muchas preguntas sobre por qué Fate le grito esas palabras…Nanoha no respondía, no quería estar cerca de él, quería estar sola, pero no lo logro ya que las demás se le acercaron y la invitaron a almorzar.

Cuando ya estaban en la entrada de la universidad, logro ver a la rubia montada en la motocicleta, la observaba fijamente, pero esta vez vio que su mirada era diferente, no tenía odio, ahora era más pasiva. Vio que se bajó de la moto y se dirigía a Nanoha, cosa que la puso muy nerviosa, Arisa, Sasuka, Signum y Yuuno, también estaban sorprendidos…

-Fate…-Micaiah corría a los brazos de fate, haciendo que esta se detuviera.

-mi-Micaiah, ya estas lista?...-fate miro a Nanoha y después a Micaiah, quien estaba colgada de los brazos de la rubia.

-me llevaras a comer?...

-ahora…no creo poder, yo…yo iba a hablar con…

No pudo terminar la oración y sintió unos labios en los suyos.

Nanoha agacho la mirada y salió de aquel lugar, no quería ver más, por alguna razón sentía que el pecho le dolía y mucho…

Las demás salieron corriendo tras Nanoha, pero no la alcanzaron, así que Yuuno se adelantó en el auto para tratar de alcanzarla, cuando la logro ver en la parada de autobús, estaciono el auto cerca y se bajó para poder hablar con la cobriza.

-Nanoha que sucede?..-Yuuno se acercó a Nanoha y le puso una mano en la espalda acariciándola.

-qui-quiero estar sola, necesito ordenar mis pensamientos, podrías dejarme sola…

-Na-nanoha, no puedes ocultar lo que sientes por Fate.

Nanoha alzo la cabeza y vio a Yuuno un poco sorprendida-

-si Nanoha, yo lo he notado, cada vez que la miras, tu te pierdes en ella, también sé que te lástima que ella te trate de esa manera, y déjame decirte que es una idiota…lo siento, peor si yo fuera ella, me acercaría a ti…

-Yuuno, desde que la vi, ella me gusto, sentí que ella estaba sufriendo y que quería estar sola, y por más que trate de acercarme a ella, todo me salía mal, siempre pensaba cosas que no eran.

Yuuno abrazo fuertemente a Nanoha al ver que lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos-no quiero que llores, ten por seguro que ella es la que puede, no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos.

Aquel abrazo fue lo que más necesitaba la cobriza, se alejó un poco y vio a Yuuno a los ojos y le agradeció por aquellas palabras.

Yuuno la llevo a casa de Nanoha y se despido.

Ella entro a casa, al hacerlo se sorprendió, por ver a una rubia esperando por ella en la sala, conversaba con su madre y con su hermana.

-per-perdón, ya llegue madre…-al ver aquellos hermosos ojos, Nanoha se empezó a sentir un poco mal, cansada, con nauseas, cuando cerró los ojos lo último que escucho fue un…'perdón Nanoha, pero ya estoy aquí'…

Despertó a los pocos minutos y ella se encontraba en su habitación, se levantó y le dolió un poco la cabeza, al tratar de pararse vio a Fate sentada en la mecedora, esta dormía y se la veía tan tranquila…'eres hermosa' pensó Nanoha.

Se acercó a la rubia y le acaricio la frente muy delicadamente, tratando de no despertarla, pero, la rubia abrió sus ojos muy lentamente.

-hola… me quede dormida…tu como estas?- fate acomodo su camisa y se levantó de aquella mecedora.

-solo tengo un dolor de cabeza, pero con unas pastillas se me pasara, no debiste preocuparte

-tranquila, de hecho, debía hablar con Tigo, pero…bueno por eso vine a buscarte a casa.

-creí…creí que tú me odiabas fate-chan…

Aquellas palabras sorprendió a la rubia, pero después serio un poco mirando a la cobriza se acercó a ella y le acaricio el cabello…

-quiero pedirte perdón por cómo me he comportado, pero así suelo ser siempre, mi actitud es una de las razones por las que la las personas se alejan de mí, pero sabes…yo ya me canse de eso, no quiero perder a nadie más…así que dime, quieres ser mi amiga?

Nanoha sonrió y quiso abrazar a la rubia, pero se controló y solo le extendió la mano…Fate la apretó muy fuerte…

-amigas-pronunciaron las dos al unísono.

Fate después de haber comido junto con Nanoha salió de la casa de la cobriza un poco aliviada, se despidieron y fate se marchó.

'es una gran persona, sé que llegaremos a llevarnos muy bien'. Nanoha al entrar nuevamente a su casa vio cómo su madre sonreía y la veía con ojos diferentes.

-hija, el apellido de aquella muchacha es, Testarossa?

-s-si, por que lo preguntas?

-pues porque conozco a su familia, su madre iba con migo a la universidad, era una arrogante, odiosa…pero después terminamos siendo las mejores amigas. Su padre es un gran artista, aunque no se si Fate lo sepa, ya que el dejo a Precia cuando las chicas tenían apenas dos meses de nacidas, el infeliz se fue a vivir a estados unidos y allá es donde se hizo famoso, acá ha venido una que otra vez, nadie sabe que el tubo dos hijas y creo que el ya ni se acuerda.

Después de la charla que tuvo con su madre, Nanoha subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama…'así que su padre es artista, por eso ella tiene talento con su guitarra y tiene una hermosa voz…que pasara con su pasado?'

Nanoha se quedó dormida, pero a los pocos minutos escucho sonar su celular, se levantó algo desorientada y busco el celular en su maleta…

-Nanoha, soy yo, Chrono, en cinco minutos paso por tu casa-Nanoha quien froto sus ojos no entendía por que Chrono iría por ella…-ha, de seguro lo olvidaste, recuerda que hoy tienes entrenamiento de kendo, así que alístate pequeña.

'casi lo olvido', se levantó y guardo su vestimenta para el entrenamiento, cuando Chrono llego salieron y llegaron al coliseo donde siempre suelen entrenar ellos junto con Yuuno, Arisa, Sasuka y últimamente Signum.

-he…llegan un poco tarde-Sazuka que acababa de vencer a Yuuno se sacó el casco y vio a Nanoha..-lista para entrenar con la verdadera Sazuka-sensei?

-cla-claro-dijo Nanoha sacando su shinal y dando un gran golpe que rápidamente Sasuka controlo con un elegante paso.

Uno y otro golpe se daban las dos con su boke respectivo, pero la que dominaba claramente era Sazuka. Desde que era pequeña sus padres le enseñaron esta disciplina, algo de lo que ella está muy agradecida ya que por este deporte ella es muy reconocida en la sociedad, hasta ahora no hay quien la supere…hasta ahora.

***FATE POV***

Recostada en el sofá, una rubia yacía junto a su eterna musa, su guitarra, aquel instrumento era capaz de entender todo lo que la bella rubia sentía, todo lo que quería expresar lo hacía a través de esta.

-Fate, acaba de llamar una compañera tuya, dice que se llama Micaiah, la he dejado en el teléfono ve y contesta-Alicia se dirigió a la cocina

-bueno...Micaiah, como estas?...

-Fate-chan, puedes salir en diez minutos, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

-AHORA ¡?...estoy un poco cansada y aun no ceno-la rubia la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de salir, se sentía un poco mal.

-vamos, sé que te agradara…

Después de haberle insistido, Micaiah logro que fate saliera de casa junto con ella, como Fate no quería manejar su moto, pidió que Micaiah llevara su auto…

-y se puede saber a dónde es que me llevas. Querida?

Aquel 'querida' hiso que Micaiah se sonrojara un poco, peor se controló y vio a fate a los ojos aprovechando que estaba en rojo.

-pues mi 'querida' Fate-chan, iremos a un coliseo, as demás chicas están entrenando kendo allí y la verdad es que a mí me encantaría aprender aquella disciplina…

-agh, y para eso me has sacado de mi casa, yo…yo podía haberte enseñado

-no…no sabía que tú lo practicabas

-mi madre me ha enseñado desde que era muy pequeña y en la escuela siempre tuve una rival a la que por cierto nunca le pude ver la cara, ya que siempre se mantenía anónima…si, solo sabía que era mujer, esa condenada siempre me ganaba.

-ara, ara…entonces que mejor que me enseñes y les enseñes a las demás lo buena que eres…

Después de media hora llegaron al gran coliseo que se veía hermoso, pues las luces estaban encendidas y el coliseo brillaba por fuera y por dentro, al entrar la cara de sorpresa de Micaiah se notaba al paso, sus ojos brillaban a un más…

-awww, nunca había entrado a un lugar como este

-jeje, pues será mejor que busquemos el salón principal…-Fate tomo la mano de Micaiah y llegaron a donde estaban las demás.

Al verlas llegar, los que estaban sentados alrededor de Nanoha y de Sasuka se sorprendieron y dijeron un gran "AWWW"…

-se ven tan lindas así chicas, así que ya son pareja..-decía Arisa mientras se levantó para recibir a sus 'amigas'-

-kiaaaa…-Sasuka, arrojo al suelo a Nanoha con un golpe que le propino con el boke-pase lo que pase-le dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar-nunca quites los ojos de tu oponente.

Fate se sorprendió al ver que Nanoha practicaba un deporte como este, ella creía que era de esas chicas que solo se la pasaba en casa junto a sus padres o hermanos, pero se dio cuenta de que hay cosas que no sabe de ella.

-bueno, vinieron a ver o a practicar?-Sasuka acomodo su traje y extendió su boke-quien es la siguiente…

Chrono y Yuuno se levantaron y fueron a otra parte del salón a practicar entre ellos, ya qu sabían que Sasuka las guiaría de lo mejor.

-no debes de presumir-fate se sacó sus zapatos y se colocó la vestimenta y agarro un boke-he dejado esto a un lado, pero sé que soy muy buena…

-nunca me pudiste vencer-Sasuka torció su boca formando una sonrisa 'irónica'…

Fate abrió los ojos de par en par, se quedó perpleja al escuchar aquellas palabras

-de que hablas?

-cuando éramos niñas, yo era la que siempre te ganaba, por más que te esforzabas nunca lograste vencerme

-así que esa niña presumida…eras tú…pues déjame decirte que aún estamos a tiempo para ajustar cuentas..-fate lanzo un gran golpe al boke de la otra, pero Sazuka se hizo un lado y arremetió con un golpe suave peor seguro que hizo que Fate retrocediera.

-esta batalla esta interesante, debes estar preocupada Micaiah…

-ja¡ confió en mi querida Fate.

'_así que ya se tienen tanta confianza y…cariño'_, pensó Nanoha sintiéndose un poco triste,_ 'ni siquiera se fija en mí, las dos hacen muy buena pareja, y dudo que algún día fate me mire como algo más'_

-y…yaaaa-aquel golpe derroto a fate…siendo Sasuka la ganadora.

-ha sido suerte, yo he dejado de practicar, mientras que tú, nunca has parado-

-lo dejaste porque sabias que eras pésima para esto, así que…mejor resignante a la perdida.

-vamos chicas no se lo tomen a personal-salió Signum tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

Fate se sentó junto a Micaiah y observaron como las demás demostraban lo buenas que eran.

-saldré por un poco de aire-dijo fate levantándose.

Se dirigió a los pasillos y salió a la terraza, observando una gran noche, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas se las podía ver claramente.

-interrumpo algo…?-pronuncio Nanoha un poco a la defensiva.

-oh¡…Nanoha, que tal, n solo estaba observando la gran noche…me suele encantar estar sola algunas veces

-ups, entonces creo que te he interrumpido, hablamos abajo.

-no espera-le dijo Fate agarrándola del brazo-creo que es una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor.

-hey chicas, ya nos tenemos que ir, será mejor que bajen, el conserje ya saco a patadas a la pobre Signum….-Chrono y las demás ya estaban en la salida.

-jum…bueno creo que algún dia de estos podemos hablar tranquilamente asi que-Fate extendió su mano indicándole el camino a Nanoha-vamos.

Cada quien se fue en sus autos y Micaiah fue a dejar a fate en casa…

-Gracias por haberme acompañado…-Micaiah le acaricio la mejilla a fate y la veía con los ojos iluminados.

-gracias a ti por haberme llevado…Fate le revolvió el cabello y abrió la puerta del auto, cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió un jalón y de repente Micaiah ya estaba besándola nuevamente.

Chrono llevo a Nanoha a la casa de Fate, ya que él tenía unos asuntos que hablar con Precia, ya que sería la novia de su madre Lindy.

Al llegar vieron a Micaiah y Fate 'besándose'.

-etto, Fate…

-Fate reacciono y se golpeó la cabeza por tratar de salir del auto.

-CHR-Chrono, yo estaba…

-he tranquila, solo venia porque necesitaba hablar con tu madre, me permites pasar un instante a mí y a…Nanoha

Fate vio el auto y allí estaba Nanoha con los ojos vidriosos, algo que no entendía ella.

Micaiah encendió el auto y salió de allí, Chrono pasó a la casa y fate se quedó en la cera esperando a que Nanoha bajara del auto.

-bueno, Chrono quiere que pases-Fate ayudo a Nanoha a bajar del auto.

-Fate, hay algo que he querido decirte desde el día en que llegaste a la Universidad…

-hmm…claro dime

-no sé si lo que siento es correcto pero debo decirte que tu…tú me gustas y mucho…

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de fate y esta se quedó sin aliento, si poder pronunciar nada…

**Bueno sé que tarde en actualiza y perdón, pero he estado un poco ocupada y no he estado muy bien sentimentalmente y algunos problemas personales jajaja pero en fin eso no significa que dejare este fic…hablando de ello el otro fic que debo actualizar, debo decir que no se me ocurre como continuarlo ya que lo escribí una y otra vez pero no doy con el punto…en fin ese también está en veremos y gracias por leer espero sus reviews**


	4. de todo un poco

_**SALUDOS PARA USTEDES PRIMERA ACTUAIZACION DEL AÑOY DE ANTEMANO UN FELIZ AÑO, ESPERO QUE TODO LES SALGA BIEN Y QUE CONTINUEMOS EN ESTE FORO, PUBLICANDO Y LEYENDO, NANOFATE.**_

_**BEUNO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CHAP, YA QUE CONTIENE VARIAS COSAS, NO SE VAYAN A CONFUNDIR, CUALQUIER COSITA ME DEJAN UN REVIEW….SALUDOS XD**_

MLSN, NO ME PERTENECE, CREDITO A US AUTORES, A MI SOLO ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA DE AQUÍ….

* * *

-Na-Nanoha, es…estas bien?-fate sacudía a la cobriza de los hombros para que reaccionara de lo que parecía un sueño con los ojos abiertos…-parece que estas imaginando algo, despierta..

"¿i-imaginando?", pensó la cobriza, y al reaccionar vio a fate muy cerca de ella.

-yo…-agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de imaginar-yo estoy bien, gracias.

-bueno, en ese caso-Fate se alejó y estiro su brazos-será mejor que entremos a casa, Chrono-kun dijo que tenía que hablar con mi madre y la verdad quiero saber de qué se trata, así que adelante…-fate extendió sus manos, dándole paso a Nanoha para que pasara.-por cierto, estuviste excelente en la práctica de kendo.

-gra-gracias- dijo Nanoha un poco nerviosa, "¿Por qué me siento así cuando ella se me acerca?"-tu, también eres muy experta, tienes muchos talentos…

-ujum..-Fate asintió y no dijo nada más.

-hija, hasta que al fin llegas, creo que debo hacer algo con tigo para que pases más tiempo en casa he…-Precia se acercó a Fate y le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que fate se alejara un poco avergonzada.

-madre, ella es Nanoha.

-mucho gusto-se inclinó un poco y Precia la invito a sentarse junto a Chrono.

-madre, yo iré a cambiarme, esta ropa esta demasiada sucia y ya sabes lo temática que suelo ser-miro a los demás y se inclinó-están en casa-dijo seria y subió a su habitación.

Nanoha la observo hasta que perdió por las gradas, "sea como sea que este, ella es linda", se sentía un poco incomoda, pero a la vez afortunada de poder estar en esa casa, en la casa de FATE. Recordó aquel sueño que tubo frente a fate, *** tu, tú me gustas…y mucho*, **sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojo al recordarlo, ella no se lo podría decir así tan simple como se lo imagino, la verdad que eso no pasaría…

-madre, tengo hambre-una rubia, salió del estudio y se dirigió a la casina un poco perezosa-he pasado toda la tarde ahí metida, y no me has llevado ni una galleta-abrió su boca y babor reo un poco-galletaaaaa-dijo y al ver a la sala vio tres caras con una leve sonrisa en su boca-oh¡..Etto, hola- se acercó a la sala y se sentó junto a su madre,-Chrono-kun, a que se debe tu visita.

-bueno mi madre me mando acá para hablar con tu madre y ustedes, ya que ellas han decidido salir, y según se la cosa va en serio-miro a precia, ya que parecía que no había mencionado nada a sus hijas.

-hmm, Ali, puedes llamar a Fate, debo comentarles algo-Precia sonrió y siguió charlando con los ahí presentes.

Nanoha estaba totalmente confundida, esa chica se parecía demasiado a Fate, y no sabía que Fate tenía una hermana gemela, su cara lucia muy pálida "muchas emociones en un día", se dijo así misma.

-madre, aun no termino de a…-fate se paralizo al ver la cara de Nanoha, su tés se volvió totalmente pálida-Nanoha, estas…bien?

-sí, solo que no sabía que tenías una hermana gemela

-ha…ok, Chrono-kun, madre, será mejor que hablen lo más rápido posible, yo tengo demasiado sueño-Fate bajo totalmente diferente de su habitación, ahora actuaba como el principio, "irritante".

-hijas, Lindy y to nos amamos mucho y sé que ella debió estar aquí, pero tuvo que salir de la ciudad para traer unos papeles, pero me encargo que les dijera que ella y yo…-un gran silencio se formó en la habitación-nos vamos a…casar.

El silencio se hizo más denso ante la confesión de Precia, pero Nanoha se encargó de ser quien trate de aliviar el ambiente.

-¡FELICITACIONES¡-se levantó y dio un abrazo a Precia-sus hijas se deben sentir muy felices, espero que tenga muchos éxitos.

-bueno, ahora creo que es solo cuestión de que explique mejor a las gemelas, nosotros nos retiramos, Precia-se inclinó y salieron de allí.

Después de que Chrono y Nanoha salieron, Precia hablo con sus hijas, explicándoles cada detalle, y después de su larga conversación, todas sonrieron y felicitaron a su madre.

-ahora, solo debemos conocerla, te aseguro que nos caerá estupendo-dijo Alicia emocionada.

-mientras tú te sientas feliz, te apoyaremos en todo-fate tomo un vaso de agua, beso a su madre y a su hermana en la frente y subió a su habitación.

Un poco cansada se recostó en la cama y tapo sus ojos con los brazos, miro el reloj y este marcaba 22:10 pm, "_demasiado tarde", _pensó y se dio la vuelta para tratar dormir, pero el sonido de su celular se lo impidió.

-demasiado tarde para una llamada-apagó el celular y se quedó dormida.

-hija, creo que ha fate no le agrado la noticia-precia se sintió un poco mal por como actuó fate.

-madre, ella está bien, solo esta…un poco cansada, te aseguro que esta feliz de que tu te sientas bien-Alicia abrazo a Precia y se despidieron y fueron a dormir.

* * *

Ya en la universidad, fate atendía a clases, aunque algo muy peculiar se notaba aquel día, Fate se sentó en otro lugar, mientras que Micaiah se sentó sola, se la veía un poco confundida.

Varios en el aula comentaban por lo bajito aquella situación, era muy raro ya que Fate parecía muy feliz con Micaiah, así pasaron todas las clases de la mañana, hasta que salieron a su tiempo libre. Fate se levantó y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

La rubia de ojos carmesí se sentó en el bosque que quedaba cerca de la universidad, bajo un gran árbol que brindaba muy buena y refrescante sombra, aquel día había llevado su guitarra y la saco, la afino un poco y comenzó a tocar aquella canción que le traía recuerdos.

save you-simple plan

Take a breath,  
_respira  
_I'll pull myself together.

_Voy a tirar de mí mismo.  
_Just another step until I reach the door

_Sólo otro paso hasta llegar a la puerta  
_you'll never know the way,

_tu nunca sabes el camino,  
_it tears me up inside to see you

_Que las lágrimas me adentro para verte  
_I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away.  
_Deseo poderte decir algo...  
y dejar todo a lejos_

Respiro fuerte y toco con más ánimo la guitarra.

**(Chorus)  
**Sometimes I wish I could save you

_A veces me gustaría poder salvarte  
_and there's so many things that I want you know

_Y hay tantas cosas que quisiera que supieras_

Miro al cielo y la recordó…

I won't give up till it's over

_no me rendire hasta que haya terminado  
_if it takes you forever, I want you to know  
_Si te lleva por siempre, quiero que sepan_

**(Verse 2)  
**when I hear your voice,

_Cuando oigo tu voz,  
_it's drowning in the whispers

_Es el ahogamiento en el susurro  
_your just skin and bones

_Sólo tu piel y huesos_

there's nothing left to take

_no deja nada para tomar  
_and no matter what I do

_Y no importa lo que hago  
_I can't make you feel better

_No puedo hacer que te sientas mejor_

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa fingida.

if only I could find the answer

_si solo pudiera encontrar la respuesta  
_to help me understand  
_Para ayudarme a entender_

**[chorus]  
**  
(Bridge)  
[that] if you fall, stumble down,

_[Que] si tu caes, tropiezas,  
_I'll pick you up off the ground.

_Te recogeré.  
_  
If you lose faith in you,

_Si pierdes, la fe en ti,_

I'll give you strength to pull through.

_Te doy fuerza para seguir adelante.  
_Tell me you won't give up,

_Díme que no te has rendido,  
_cause I'll be waiting here if you fall

_¡porque estare ahi, si tu caes  
_you know I'll be there for you  
_tu sabes ¡yo estare ahi para ti!_

"yo estuve para ti, pero tú no"…pensó.

if only I could find the answer,

_si solo pudiera encontrar la respuesta  
_to take it all away  
_Para tener todo lejos_

**[chorus]  
**ohh, ohh  
I wish I could save you...

_Me gustaría poder salvarte ..._

ohh, ohh  
I want you to know...

_Quiero que sepan ...  
_Ohh, ohh  
I wish I could save you...

_Me gustaría poder salvarte ..._

Después de terminar la canción se sintió aliviada, pues aquella mañana había despertado con una gran opresión en el pecho, "aun la recuerdo, y cada vez que la pienso me siento pésimo, si tan solo…pudiera olvidarte"…Arf, se había metido tanto en ella que le era imposible dejarla de amar, a pesar del daño que le causo, de todas las mentiras que le dijo, de la menara en que rompió su corazón, sin importar ello, aun sentía que debía estar junto a ella, peor debía luchar contra ese sentimiento que solo la lastimaba.

-sabes, de esa manera en la que cantaste, es como de verdad se transmite lo que uno siente al cantar, déjame decirte que tienes muy buena voz y tu interpretación ni se diga…-un hombre alto, un poco barbado y de cabellos rubios, se acercó a Fate.-tienes mucho talento y personas así son las que busco para llevarlas a la fama-aquel hombre metió la mano en su chaqueta, sacando una tarjeta blanca.-Dosseti… Slvatore Dosseti, soy de esos hombres que busca nuevos talentos.-le extendió la mano a Fate, pero ella no la estiro.

-¿Cómo ingreso a este lugar?-fate sonaba un poco desconfiada.

-en las universidades ingresa cualquiera.

Era verdad, en esos lugares cualquiera puede ingresar sin que se den cuenta.

-y, ¿Qué busca?-Fate se levantó y guardo la guitarra en el estuche de cuero negro.

-te escuche cantar toda la canción, tu voz, tu lenguaje corporal. Tu manera de tocar aquellos acordes- poso una mano en su mentón-simplemente es natural, tu eres natural, y un artista tiene eso, naturalidad.

-ya, y usted me _espió a mí_, porque cree que soy una gran "artista".-fate reía por lo bajo al escuchar tales incoherencias.-mire señor, "casa talentos", en estos momentos tengo clases y hoy no amanecí para bromas como estas, con su permiso-la rubia paso por el lado de aquel hombre sin decir nada más.

-_hija, tienes talento, y el carácter que yo solía tener, definitivamente eres mi hija"_-aquel rubio camino por la universidad y fue a su coche-_nos volveremos a ver…hija._

* * *

-tss, que irritante no poder estar sola un segundo-fate entro al salón un tanto fastidiada por la charla que tuvo con aquel hombre.

El profesor de física ingresó, pero Fate no le puso nada de atención, miraba una y otra vez aquel papel que le dio ese hombre, "Dosseti…Salvatore Dosseti", _es un nombre extranjero, quizá sea de Italia, y según el soy una gran artista._

_-_y dígame Fate, cuanto le salió en la ecuación, veo que está muy concentrada-el profesor se acercó a la rubia, esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, se dirigió a su escritorio y continuo con las clases-ATENCION, eso es lo que necesitan en estas clases, la FISICA es una materia difícil, y por ello necesito que me atiendan, o bien pueden irse.

Fate al escuchar eso, tomo su maleta y su guitarra y salió del salón d clase, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, unos cuantos la siguieron y dejaron a la mitad de la clase allí dentro.

-es…eso es extraño, Fate, está actuando raro hoy-Signum le susurro a Sazuka.

Micaiah no se quedó atrás y también salió del salón.

-seguro va tras de Fate-le dijo Arisa a Nanoha.

Nanoha observó el salón, estaba vacío, las únicas que quedaban eran Arisa, Sazuka y Signum.

-sensei, lo siento, pero creo que las clases han terminado, mis compañeras y yo nos retiraremos, y nadie quedara aquí, así que sepa disculparnos-Sazuka se disculpó con el maestro y el solo la miro y salió de allí.

-creo que la clase se fastidio, espero que ese viejito no haga nada.-Signum se estiro y sonrió a sus amigas-por otra parte las tres últimas horas nos quedan libres, que tal si vamos por un café.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron de la universidad, aquel día la única que llevó auto fue Sazuka, así que todas se dirigieron al auto de ella, en el camino iban muy alegres por haber salido un poco temprano, la única que no estaba bien era Nanoha, tenía la cara triste y parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Nanoha, por ahí nos dijeron que saliste con Chrono-kun, ¿es verdad?-Signum como siempre, tan preguntona.

-hmm?, así, él tenía que hablar con la madre de fate y fuimos a su casa.

-queeeeeeeeeeee?- se escuchó un grito de las demás.

-¿fuiste a casa de FATE?, y no nos contaste nada-Signum hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida.

-creí que no sería importante.

-bueno no es tan importante el hecho de que hayas ido a la casa de la chica que con tan solo una mirada te suicida.-hablo Arisa un poco irónica.

-ella es un poco rara, solitaria, y por lo que veo se ha alejado de Micaiah-Sazuka abrió la puerta del coche y subieron todas.

-escuche que el padre de ella es un gran artista y que se fue cuando ella era una bebe, dicen que dejo a su madre por otra…-Arisa siempre se enteraba de chismes que la gente comentaba.

-mi madre me dijo que el padre es italiano, pero que no tuvo mucha fama-hablo Nanoha.

-hey, dejen de hablar de Fate, después de todo creo que no le caemos-Sazuka dio por terminada la charla.

* * *

-fate, fate, espera-Micaiah corría tras Fate, peor no la alcanzaba.

"esta niñita ya me canso, que se cree que puede jugar con migo, tss", rodo los ojos y se detuvo, haciendo que Micaiah se chocara con la espalda de la rubia.-ya, me sigues para…?

-que pasa, hasta ayer de noche estábamos bien-Micaiah abrazo la espalda de la rubia.

-mira, tú y yo no somos nada y me da pena que hayas interpretado mal esto, estoy cansada de tus besos, así que es mejor que te alejes de mi.-Fate soltó el agarre de Micaiah y siguió caminando, tan tranquila como siempre.

Micaiah ante esas palabras se quedó paralizada, una parte de su corazón le decía que debía gritarle a Fate por la manera en la que estaba actuando, pero no podía por más que trataba no podía, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ella simplemente se limitó a cerrar sus puños-yo, yo te quiero, solo quería hacerte feliz-apenas fue un susurro lo que dijo, pero un susurro que fate escucho muy claramente.

-no te puedo querer, mi corazón está roto y nadie logra entrar en él, lo siento, no puedo quererte.-Fate se lamentó no poder quererla, es una chica muy buena, y muy sencilla, sé que sus sentimientos son muy puros, pero no permitiría que nadie la vuelva a dañar y tampoco haría daño a nadie.

Fate salió de la universidad, el cielo empezaba a tornarse rojizo con un poco de tomate en las nubes, no podía entender por qué todos se impresionaban al verla, quería que nadie más se acerque a ella. "mi corazón se debe volver de piedra, así ya no volveré a sufrir", acelero más y aquella tarde acabo, sus colores iban desapareciendo poco a poco hasta llegar a un oscuro espeso en el que solo la luna aclaraba, cuando Fate se dio cuenta, estaba en una calle donde no había gente, peor lograba escuchar ruidos de autos, al parecer de carreras.

Quiso observar u poco más y se fue acercando, hasta que vio varias chicas montadas en el capo de los autos tuneados, algunos con focos y música que sonaban muy alto.

"tss, así que ha esto es lo que le llaman diversión, pues si hubiera un lugar donde hagan piques de motos, sería mucho más perfecto", se sacó el casco y varios la quedaron viendo.

-blanquita, creo que este no es un buen lugar para ti-un gordo le hablaba, pero fate fingió no escucharlo.

*déjame, dije que no quería ir, estas demasiado ebrio, tú y tus amigos, sería muy peligroso correr en ese estado*, aquella voz le pareció muy conocida, pero no logro ver de dónde provenía, camino un poco más, abriéndose paso entre las chicas que no la querían dejar pasar.

-apártense…-dijo enojada.

*suéltame, me quiero ir a casa*…..*nena, estas muy lejos de casa, así grites todo lo que quieras nadie te salvara, están acostumbrados a esto.*

Cuando fate logro ver aquella chica que se veía asustada, pudo reconocerla por sus cabellos cobrizos.-ejem, pasa algo aquí?-fate se acercó y tomo a Nanoha del brazo y la puso tras su espalda, creando una barrera, barrera que para Nanoha fue como la muralla de Berlín.

-fate, hermana, nada, solo que yo quiero correr junto a Nanoha, pero se rehúsa a correr a mi lado-Chrono apestaba a alcohol, algo que fastidio mucho a fate, apenas y se podía poner de pie.

-será mejor que vayas a casa, tu madre debe estar esperándote…

-no, a ella ya no le importo desde que empezó a salir con tu madre-en sus palabras había rabia, o quizá algo más.-así que déjanos en paz-varios flacuchos la rodearon y tiraron a Nanoha a brazos de Chrono.

Un hombrecito quiso golpear a fate, pero ella se dio cuenta y lo golpeo con el casco, votándolo al suelo, provocando que otro la ataque, pero ella le puso el pie y por lo ebrio que estaba cayó al suelo.-es inútil, ustedes están ebrios, lo único que provocaran con esto es que los lastime-dijo fate despreocupada.

Chrono quiso presionar a Nanoha para que se montara en el auto, pero Fate lo empujo y él fue a parar al suelo junto con sus compañeros,-vámonos-dijo fate y se la llevo.

Fate le dio su casco a Nanoha y la saco de ahí, "y ahora esto", pensó.

-en dónde vives?-le pregunto Fate un poco enojada.

-no, no muy lejos de aquí, déjame cerca de la estación de buses, por allí pasa uno que me deja muy cerca.-Nanoha estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que tuvo que pasar con Chrono.

-tss, encima me pides que te deje allí, Chrono no suele dejar las cosas allí, estoy segura que te estará esperando fuera de tu casa, así que será mejor que vayas a dormir a mi casa-fate se acomodó mejor y al tratar de encender la moto Nanoha la detuvo.

-creo, que te he causo varias molestias, y dormir en tu casa sería demasiado, no debes preocuparte, creo que yo solo provoco amargar tu noche-quiso bajarse de la motocicleta, pero fate la agarró del brazo.

-no digas nada más y has lo que te digo-sin más Fate encendió la moto y arranco.

Al llegar a casa de fate, Nanoha se sentía real mente incomoda, ya que, esta chica era la que le gustaba, la que la hacía sentir diferente, pero debía disimularlo.

Ambas se dirigieron al salón de la casa y fate pidió a Nanoha que la esperara allí mientras ella iba a acomodar un poco su habitación, la cobriza aún se reusaba a quedarse, insistía que era una molestia innecesaria, pero fate no le prestaba atención alguna.

-listo, mi habitación esta lista, así que sígueme-fate subió las escaleras, pero al ver que Nanoha se movía fue a ver que le pasaba-hey, tranquila no eres una molestia, lo hago porque… bueno Chrono estaba mal y te podía hacer daño.-fate volvió a subir las gradas, "y ahora porque esta chica me pone nerviosa, sin siquiera hacer nada", -bueno esta es mi habitación, como veras me gusta el orden, así que recuéstate, y bajo ningún motivo toques mis cosas, eso me molesta, aquí tienes una jarra con un vas de agua, si lo necesitas, descansa.-Fate se dirigió a la puerta pero la voz de Nanoha le detuvo.

-Fate-chan, gracias…gracias por haberme sacado de allí-Nanoha se recostó y cerró los ojos.

Fate cerró la puerta y vio a Alicia junto a la puerta de su habitación.-es la primera vez que alguien duerme en tu habitación, ni siquiera yo que soy tu hermana a dormido allí, debe ser importante para ti.-Alicia se fue acercando a fate.

-no para nada, solo la saque de un aprieto y como ya era demasiado tarde la traje acá-fate entro a la habitación de Alicia y se cambió de ropa-así que esta noche dormiré con tigo, no te quejes por mis patadas ninja-Fate rio y se lanzó junto a Alicia.

Después de un largo tiempo en aquella casa solo se escuchaba el ruido de la nevera, todos en casa dormían y no se escuchaba nada, hasta que un sonido de auto despertó a Nanoha, se levantó de la cama de fate, un poco asustada al pensar que era Chrono quien la iba a buscar, pero se alivió al ver que el auto siguió su camino.

Nanoha se volvió a acostar, pero el sueño ya se le había ido, se sentó en la cama y busco un reloj, en la mesita de noche logro ver unas luces rojas y alcanzo a ver la hora, aún era de madrugada, suspiro muy hondo y se tumbó en la cama, "definitivamente huele a ti, no puedo creer que este aquí, durmiendo a tan solo unos pasos de ti" pensó, se levantó y recordó las palabras de Fate ***no toques nada, eso me molesta***, se limitó a observar las fotos que allí tenia fate junto a sus libros y buenas notas del colegio.

Apenas tenía la luz de la luna, y por ello no podía ver muy bien quienes estaban en las fotos, pero saco su celular y al ver una foto de Fate con una peli roja se sorprendió, Fate sonreía y se la veía muy feliz junto a esa chica, 'quien será' se preguntó, la observo muy bien y vio las manos de estas dos ente lazadas, Nanoha llevo aquella foto a la cama y se recostó, la observo una y otra vez, hasta que se quedó dormida.

-Nanoha, te traje el desayuno aquí, supuse que….-fate no terminar de hablar, se sorprendió al ver a Nanoha en la cama abrazada a un retrato, el retrato de Fate con Arf.

"tss, esta chica no comprendió la parte de *no toques nada?*, agh, debo reconocer que se ve linda, quisiera saber que piensa ella, pero aún sigo pensando que no debo acercarme mucho, así se quedara"

Fate dejo la bandeja de comida a un lado y se acercó cautelosamente para quitarle aquel retrato a Nanoha, cuando empezó a tirar del retrato, Nanoha se movió y despertó, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, hasta que vio a fate tan cerca de ella y se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que sus cabezas chocaran.

-agh,…ok, obviemos esto, allí tienes el desayuno, en cuanto acabes baja, te llevare a casa-Fate tomo el retrato y lo coloco donde estaba-ha,-se regresó para ver a Nanoha-y no vuelvas a tocar nada-y salió.

Nanoha se froto los ojos y se levantó un poco adormitada, fue al baño de Fate y se lavó la cara, comió un poco y se acomodó el cabello, bajo las escaleras y vio a Fate junto a su madre y su hermana, la miraban con una cara cómplice, algo que a la cobriza la confundió.

-buenos días, querida, espero la hayas pasado bien, Fate me comento la actitud de Chrono, hablare con Lindy para que lo controle, y estoy segura de que fate te protegerá-precia levanto los dedos y se levantó-buen chicas, saldré a pasear con Lindy, pasen bien su fin de semana-las beso en la frente a las tres y salió.

-tss, y dice que te protegeré, no te lo vayas a creer eso-dijo fate levantándose de la mesa, se dirigió a la cocina y lavo los trastes.

-hey, yo soy Alicia, siéntate-Alicia le hablaba de manera agradable, sentía que se llevarían bien-así que estas en la misma aula de Fate, debe ser feo estar cerca de ella –dijo riéndose.

-nyajaja, ella suele ser seria, no habla con nadie, es una chica dedicada-Nanoha vio a fate, ahora actuaba como el principio, seria, no hablaba con nadie, pereciera que sufre por algo o que lucha contra algo.

Alicia y Nanoha conversaron de todo, de sus estudios, de lo que les gusta hacer, y de varias cosas que tenían en común, ambas reían por uno u otro chiste que se les ocurría.

Mientras ellas hablaban de todo, fate aprovecho para darse una ducha y cambiarse, aquella mañana se sentía extraña, algo dentro de ella la incomodaba, "quizá es porque hay una extraña en casa" pensó, se acomodó su camisa de algodón a cuadros celestes y sus jeans negros, bajo las escaleras y se despidió de Alicia.

-Alicia, volveré pronto, iremos juntas al cine, tal como te lo prometí-le dijo mientras buscaba las llaves del auto de Precia.

-Fate, quiero que Nanoha vaya con nosotras, me agrado mucho y bueno que mejor momento para llevarnos mejor, invitare a Hayate también-Alicia se entusiasmó y Fate al ver aquella carita, no dijo nada y le dijo que estaría bien, quería complacer a su hermana, hace mucho rato que no la veía tan feliz.

-agh, donde deja madre sus llaves?

-en su cómoda, lleva a Nanoha para que se cambie y vuelvan yo estaré lista con Hayate-Alicia se despidió de Nanoha y subió a su habitación.

Fate encontró las llaves y salió al salón-entonces será mejor que nos apuremos -abrió la puerta de salida y nuevamente volvió a chocar con Nanoha al intentar salir las dos juntas-ejem, sigue.

Le abrió la puerta del auto y subieron-esta vez sí debes decirme en donde vives-Nanoha la guio hasta su casa, al llegar Fate se sorprendió por ver una casa grande con un patio demasiado amplio.-te, te espero aquí fuera, por favor no tardes.

Nanoha se bajó del auto y fate espero casi una hora en el auto, "típico, digo que no tarde y tarda más tiempo ", agacho su cabeza, y al escuchar unos pasos alzo su mirada, abrió los ojos de par en par, se sorprendió al ver lo linda que se veía Nanoha, usaba un vestido de flores con unos zapatos comunes de color crema y nada elegante, pero si hermoso, le iba muy bien aquel estilo.

* * *

Alicia llamo a Hayate y en menos de 20 minutos Hayate llego a casa de las Testarossa, ambas esperaban a fate y Nanoha, Alicia le comento lo bien que le había caído Nanoha, le decía que es una chica muy sencilla y que se nota que le gusta fate y que no dudaría en ayudarla.

-Fate también puede llegar a quererla, solo debe liberarse de pensamiento de Arf-Hayate se levantó del asiento y tomo un vaso de agua-sé que lo lograra y siento que a fate también le gusta Nanoha solo que está actuando de esta manera, es como un tipo de escudo, no quiere volver a sufrir.

-y no lo hará, esta tarde haremos que pasen juntas todo el día, y hare que fate deje de actuar de esa manera estúpida, así que tú debes ayudarme, este es mi plan 'unir a fate y Nanoha'-Alicia sonrió y Hayate la acompaño.

Escucharon el ruido de un auto y se asomaron a la ventana, y se sorprendieron ver que fate le abría la puerta Nanoha, quien por cierto se veía demasiado bien-que bien ella igual usa vestido como yo, me cae demasiado bien.

-estoy segura que eso mato a fate, la conozco- ambas se miraron y salieron.-a no olvides tu plan.-Hayate le guiño el ojo a Alicia y ella asintió.

* * *

**Sakuradakota: **ya paso jajajaa pero el sentimentalismo sigue, debo decirlo jeje en cuando a fate y Nanoha, esta fate no se deja querer ajajja bueno espero te siga gustando esto.

**Mittchan21: **pronto, pronto Nanoha dejara de sufrir, aunque para ello falte unos cuantos capítulos jejejej, saludos.

**Momo: **aun te deje con la curiosidad?... quien sabe jejeje de todos modos sigue la conti, saludos.

_Gracias por leer espero que continúen con la historia y que no se aburran -.- bye bye_

_Buen año para tod s..._


	5. fin de una historia, dando paso a otra

_Hola de nuevo, he traído este capítulo que bueno para mi está un poco pasado de tristeza n se ustedes, avísenme si les parece RARO(¿?_

**MLNS, NO ME PERTENECE, NI SUS PERSONAJES NI NAAAA, AJAJAJ SALUDOS.**

**debo decir que me disculpen por cualquier error...**

* * *

-hola chicas, ya nos íbamos a ir sin ustedes-dijo Hayate tratando de alegrar aquellas caras tensas que traían fate y Nanoha.

-yo, yo tarde un poco, no sabía muy bien que debía usar y…

\- todo te queda bien..-un silencio tenso se formó, hasta que Hayate y Alicia empezaron a reír por ver la cara de fate, esta tapaba su boca y tenía un leve sonrojo al igual que Nanoha que no sabía a donde mirar.

-bien será mejor que nos vayamos, la película está por comenzar-Alicia empujo a Hayate al auto para que le abriera l puerta, mismo acto que hizo Fate con Nanoha.

En el auto todo fue silencio, uno no muy incómodo, ya que las canciones que sonaban eran muy agradables y en el coro de un de las canciones Hayate y Alicia cantaban como si fueran la artista interprete de aquella canción, simulando la cartera de Alicia como un micrófono, pidieron a fate que alzara al volumen, cuando lo hizo, las dos cantaban muy alto. Respiraron y esperaron a que la canción prosiga y de nuevo el coro.

"agh, que más me falta",- si siguen así hasta ahora, no sé cómo termine la noche-fate sonrió al ver a las de atrás por el retrovisor.

Fate conducía muy serenamente el auto de su madre, al llegar, fate aparco el auto en la entrada del '_**premiere'**_, uno de los mejores cines de la ciudad, y donde no mucha gente solía ir.

Un _valet parking_ se acercó a Fate y pidió la llave, todas bajaron y entraron al lugar.

-al menos me hubieras dicho desde antes que veníamos a este lugar elegante, mírame-fate señalo su ropa estirándola hacia delante-uso algo informal.

-querida, esa camisa de algodón a cuadros la hace informal, solo es cuestión de…-Alicia se acercó a fate y le saco la camisa, alzo sus dedos y los chasqueo y en un dos por tres un hombre se le acercó y le dio una chaqueta de cuero negra con un cierre cruzado-listo, luces excelente-alzo el cuello de la chaqueta y fate lucia demasiado bien vistiendo todo de negro con los pantalones y su camisa negra con unas cuantas rayas negras.

-agh, está bien, ahora se puede saber que vamos a ver-fate miro a Hayate y Alicia.

-pues querida fate me amaras después de enterarte que película es-Hayate abrazo a Fate por el cuello y la llevo a la sala vip.

-debe ser buena, porque no me lo ha dicho.-Alicia cruzo su brazo por el de Nanoha y caminaron tras las dos amigas.

Entraron a la sala y fate se sentó junto a Alicia, pero Hayate la llamo, haciendo que Nanoha se sentara a lado de Fate, Hayate sonrió picaronamente y Alicia la acompaño.

-bueno, bueno listas,-miro a fate y le guiño un ojo-la mejor película empezara.

**LO MEJOR DE MI, **al ver título**, **fate hizo un puchero y se deslizó por el asiento, mientras que Hayate Alicia y Nanoha miraban atentas a la gran pantalla. "romance, es en serio, yo esperaba algo de acción" Fate respiro y trato de ponerle atención a la película, algo que sorprendentemente logro, la película tenia tanto que ver con ella, lo que había vivido antes, pero la segunda etapa era algo que aún no vivía, _algo no muy lejano_, en algunas pares lloraban las chicas y otras se mantenían en suspenso, al terminar la película la canción fue terminal para aquellas tres mientras…Fate las dejo llorar, mientras ella envía unos cuantos correos a su madre.

-acabo?,-fate se levantó y bebió lo último de soda que quedaba, pues ya lloraron, rieron, suspiraron, ahora ¡vamos a comer!, muero el hambre-fate camino a la entrada de la sala y violas caras de sus acompañantes, todas la miraban con un gesto de '_en serio no te conmovió"_, parecían ofendidas o ver a fate conmovida con aquella película. Fate rio y prefirió salir sin decir nada.

-está bien, iremos a cenar, muy cerca de aquí hay un muy buen restaurant-Alicia llamo al _valet_ y este enseguida trajo el auto.

Esta vez fue Hayate quien conducía, mientras que Nanoha y fate iban en la parte trasera del auto. Alicia al ver que ni fate ni Nanoha han cruzado palabra, intento que lo hagan.

-no creen que ustedes dos están muy calladas, digo esta noche era para que ustedes dos puedan conocerse mejor-Hayate le propino un codazo a Alicia y esta solo sonrió-ejem…alzo una de sus cejas-Fate deja de ser tan arrogante, se nota a leguas que Nanoha se siente incómoda.

-yo no quería salir, eso muy bien lo sabes, en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, hubiera estudiado-miro a Nanoha-y tú también, el profesor de física estaba muy enojado, y según dicen, él siempre toma pruebas después de que Le hacen quedar mal-se cruzó de brazos y suspiro-pero ya que, si estamos aquí,…¿disfrutemos?-fingió una sonrisa y miro al frente.

Al llegar al restaurant, todas bajaron y pidieron la mejor mesa, las llevaron a una de afuera, donde se podía ver toda la ciudad Alicia y Hayate sonrieron y decían lo lindo que se veía, mientras que Fate ayudaba a Nanoha a sentarse, mientras que esta se sonrojaba ante tal acto de la rubia

-muy buenas noches, bienvenidas-aquel chico repartió a cada una el menú-estaré en cinco minutos para tomar su pedido-miro a Nanoha y se retiró.

-uy, parece que le gustaste-le dijo Hayate a Nanoha.

-tss, pero que chico-fate se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su vista a la ciudad.

-oh, "-", ¿celos?, fate-Alicia trato de molestar a fate y tratar de que esta cambiara su actitud, la verdad es que ya le empezaba a molestar que actuara así.

-tss, pero que…-suspiro-miren, y tu escucha bien-señalo con su dedo a Nanoha-tu, no eres mi tipo ok?, así que no tratas de agradarme, nada de lo que hagas me importa.-Fate se levantó un tanto molesta y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Nanoha le tomo de la mano, haciendo que fate se quedara paralizada. El cuerpo de fate se endureció como una piedra, no podía mover ni un solo dedo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. "es…es tan cálida, sus manos son suaves", "¿agh, porque esta chica me hace actuar así?". Se soltó del agarre la miro, su mirada fue severa y Nanoha se levantó.

-pe-perdón, yo no quiero causarte ninguna molestia y creo que tú no te debes ir, yo me iré…

-hey Nanoha no-Alicia se levantó y fue a lado de Nanoha-aquí la que debe pedir disculpas es Fate, no se ha comportado bien con tigo..

-ptss, ahora yo soy la culpable, saben que mejor me voy, no tardes en ir a casa, adiós-camino rápidamente y salió del restaurant, una vez afuera apretó sus puños, algo dentro, muy dentro de ella la hacía sentirse mal por cómo trata a Nanoha "es lo mejor para mí y para ella" pensó, mientras meditaba de todo lo que sentía, iba viendo a parejas felices, sonreían y se notaba que se amaban.

-Fate-aquel grito hizo que fate reaccionara, de detuvo y volvió a escuchar su nombre –fate-se dio vuelta y al ver la cara de aquella chica se sorprendió-no te vayas-sus ojos se abrían cada vez más, aquella cobriza se fue acercando cada vez más hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de la rubia, en ambas se notaba su respiración agita, en Nanoha por haber corrido para alcanzar a fate y en fate por lo que estaba sintiendo.

"es tan linda, su boca sus ojos, y ese sonrojo tan natural que tiene", pensó fate mientras la miraba detenidamente.

"quisiera poder abrazarte, quisiera que me contaras todo lo que te pasa, ser la chica en la que piensas, si tan solo me pudiera mover", Nanoha no se podía mover, por más que quería abrazar a la rubia, su cuerpo no respondía.

-no debiste seguirme, ¡acaso no entiendes que no te quiero cerca!-Fate alzo la voz.

-¿Por qué actúas de esta forma?, sé que tú no eres así, muy en el fondo se que eres alguien diferente, tal vez el tiempo y alguien te lastimo, pero eso no significa que todos sean así, debes aprender a confiar-Nanoha seguía inmóvil, solo su boca se movía.

-¿confiar?, tss, pero quien te crees que eres para decirme eso, ni siquiera me conoces-fate le dio la espalda a Nanoha.

Cuando Nanoha al fin se pudo mover, estiro su brazo, tratando de tocar el hombro de fate, cuando estaba cerca, decidió no decirle nada más, se dio la vuelta y de re ojo vio a fate.

-no, no te conozco, pero sé que eres una buena persona, tú te refugias en tu soledad, esa es solo una máscara-Nanoha miro al frente y suspiro, empezó a caminar y algo en su corazón le dolía, "lo mejor será alejarme de ella, no le intereso", cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, no vio que la luz cambio y cuando un taxi estuvo a punto de atropellarla, sintió como caía sobre alguien.

Fate, al ver que casi atropellan a la cobriza corrió y la tiro del abrigo que llevaba, la cobriza comenzó a caer encima de ella.

Nanoha y fate quedaron en la vereda, una encima de la otra, ambas con un aliento agitado por la adrenalina que sentían, Nanoha al abrir sus ojos vio a Fate muy cerca, sus labios estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de cerca, podía sentir su respiración. Ambas se quedaron allí tumbadas, el mundo dejo de girar para ellas, se sentían bien, por alguna extraña razón fate se inclinó un poco y cuando sus labios estaban rozándose con los de Nanoha, un hombre gordo las interrumpió.

-ejem, disculpen, pero se encuentran bien?-aquel hombre estiro su mano para ayudar a levantar a Nanoha.

Esta lo evito y se levantó por sí misma, lo mismo hizo fate y se disculpó con el hombre, miro a Nanoha y se la llevo lo más pronto que pudo.

Cuando ya estuvieron lejos del caos, fate la miro a los ojos, Nanoha hacia lo mismo, no podía creer lo que fate estaba a punto de hacer.

"esta chica solo sabe confundirme", fate levanto sus manos y se las coloco en la cabeza, rascaba su cabello y trataba de hablar, pero nada se le ocurría.

-¿en qué pensabas?-sus palabras sonaron a regaño-casi mueres, me debes esta-algo muy dentro de fate quería tomar entre sus brazos a la cobriza y besarla.

-lo siento-Nanoha se agacho-siempre causo molestias-cuando Nanoha estaba a punto de irse, esta vez Fate fue quien la detuvo.

-yo, yo t acompañare a tu casa-fate se ofreció a llevarla y Nanoha. Asintió.

Mientras caminaban por aquellas calles infestadas de gente, ninguna de las dos mencionaba palabra, se limitaban a observarse de reojo, de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, pero hasta ahí llegaban, ni una sola palabra.

Cuando ya llegaron a casa de Nanoha, fate se despidió cordialmente y cuando se estaba alejando, Momoko la alcanzo a ver y la llamo.

-hey¡, fate-fate regreso a ver y vio a Nanoha junto a su madre-ven, no seas mal educada y saluda-Momoko actuó dramatismo y puso una mano en su frente fingiendo que se desmayaba-ejem…-aclaro la garganta cuando vio a fate cerca-pasa, he preparado unas galletas, Nanoha podría prepararte un poco de café-cuando Momoko abrió la puerta, fate quiso excusarse para no entrar-y no acepto un 'no' por respuesta-entro a la casa y vio como fate agachaba la cabeza y sonrió satisfactoriamente

Cuando entraron a la casa "acogedora" de Nanoha, los demás takamachi saludaron a fate cordialmente. Momoko llevo a Nanoha y a fate a la cocina y las dejo allí solas.

Nanoha se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar el café y todo lo demás para prepararle a fate.

-tu familia es unida-fate movía sus dedos entre si y miraba la cocina detenidamente.

-si, bueno a mi padre siempre le gusta que nos sentemos junto a él cuándo llega del trabajo, le solemos contar nuestros problemas y cosas así-dijo Nanoha mientras sonreía por haber encontrado el café.-aquí tienes dijo unos minutos después acercándole una taza blanca.

-tiene un gran aroma-le dijo fate mientras la miraba a los ojos, eso o ojos y sus labios, esos labios que hace tan solo minutos a tras estuvo a punto de besar, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su pose seria-debo irme-tomo un poco de café y sus ojos de abrieron de par en par, pues era el café más sabroso que había probado, normalmente no le gustaba, pero este café era diferente-el café esta genial-tomo un poco más y se levantó.

Nanoha la acompaño hasta la puerta-esta vez sí, hasta mañana Fate-chan-Nanoha cerro la puerta y fate salió a la calle.

Cuando fate ya estuvo en casa, Alicia la esperaba en el sofá junto a Hayate quienes se veían muy molestas, fate al verlas, quiso salir de allí, pero Alicia la llamo.

-Testarossa, ven acá-Alicia se levantó y se cruzó de brazos-no creas que te salvaras de esta-Hayate quiso apaciguar las cosas, pero Alicia la detuvo de seco y la hizo sentar.

-hey, tranquilas, acabo de estar con Nanoha, así que no tienen nada que reclamar.-fate se sacó la chaqueta de cuero negra y la colgó junto con sus llaves, se dirigió a la cocina y evito a Alicia.

-Fate deja de actuar así, debes olvidar a…

Fate en un dos por tres estuvo cerca de Alicia y no la dejo terminar y tapo la boca de Alicia-no la menciones a ella-quito su mano y se dirigió a las gradas.

-¿¡por qué actúas de esta forma?!, estoy cansada de que te comportes así, siempre lastimando a los demás para sentirte mejor y todo por culpa de ARF-Alicia comenzó a llorar y Hayate la abrazo para que se calmara.

Fate se quedó en la mitad de las gradas y cerro muy fuertes sus puños, quería bajar y abrazar a Alicia, pero en vez de eso subió corriendo a su habitación, entro y cerró la puerta, se sentía tan frustrada, pero era verdad, actuaba de esa forma porque aun pensaba en ella, aun la tenía en su vida.

"algo tengo que hacer" se cambió de ropa y se recostó, en pocos segundos se quedó dormida.

* * *

Ya en la universidad Fate estaba en el parqueadero, esperando?, quizá a quién?, pues claro está a NANOHA, sentía que algo dentro de su corazón debía gritarle, pero esta vez de manera diferente, cosas que ella se merecía escuchar, cosas que….. Fate se levantó de su moto bruscamente y vio el carro de Chrono-kun y de el salir a Nanoha, algo que la sorprendió ya que hace unos días este la quería lastimar, se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las chicas la estaban acosando de nuevo .-.

Nanoha paso por el lado de fate agacho la cabeza, ya que Chrono agarraba su mano de una manera tan posesiva, la cosa estaba en explicarse como paso todo eso, si apenas a noche fate estaba en su casa y y, fate se enojó demasiado, espero a que Nanoha y Chrono se hayan alejado y los regreso a ver, todos los felicitaban por su "relación".

-debiste darte cuenta tarde o temprano-Sazuka se acercó a fate y miraba a la "nueva pareja".

-da-darme cuenta de q?-fate miro a otro lado y trato de coger la maleta que estaba en la motocicleta, pero Sazuka no la dejo.

-Fate, sé que desde que éramos pequeñas jamos nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra, y todo por una competencia que sabias que estaba obligada a ganar sea lo que sea-Sazuka le puso la mano en el hombro de fate-pero te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta que sufres por alguien, vamos déjala ir y se feliz, busca a la persona que sabes que quieres y que te hará feliz.

-ahora tú también con esos consejos, no sé de qué hablas-fate agarro la mochila y salió del estacionamiento, pasando por el lado de Nanoha y Chrono sin siquiera mirarlos.

"de alguna manera tiene razón, me duele verla junto a él, pero porque si ni siquiera me…¿gusta?, agh, estoy confundida, esta chica solo sabe causarme líos en mis sentimientos", le fue imposible concentrarse en clases de diseño ya que no podía de pensar en las imágenes de Nanoha junto a Chrono, "es que ni siquiera pareja hacen", se rasco la cabeza y la clavo en la mesa.

Demasiada frustración no era pasible de conllevar en Nanoha, se sentía incomoda en el aula y Fate se veía tan inquieta, si bien su relación no ha mejorado en nada, tenía curiosidad de saber qué es lo que sentía, tenía ganas de descubrir todo lo que sentía, pensaba, todo absolutamente todo, si tan solo se abriera más.

"Tal vez le incomodo veré con Chrono-kun, ya que hace unos cuantos días ella me salvo de él", Nanoha mordía su lápiz y su mente divagaba al igual que la de fate, ambas pensando en la otra.

-estas dos cuando se dirán que sienten algo por la otra-Arisa golpeaba su cara con el cuaderno de Sazuka.

-ya verás que será muy pronto, Fate está empezando a darse cuenta-la alarma de fin de hora toco y todas salieron al receso.

Fate tardó e reaccionar y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que nadie quedaba ya en el aula, recogió sus cuadernos de nota y los guardo, sus lápices, cayeron todos a su alrededor y maldijo por lo bajo, la verdad es que estaba muy distraída ese día, al momento de agacharse para recoger los lápices, choco con la cabeza de Micaiah.

-auch-fate alzo su mirada y se encontró con la cara de Micaiah muy cerca a la suya-oh, eres tu-fate recogió los lápices y se alejó de ella.

-hasta cuando piensas evitarme, ya entendí el lugar que me diste, no podrás quererme eso ya me quedo claro, pero al menos déjame llevar con tigo-Micaiah abrazo la espalda de Fate, tratando de seducirla, "tratando", pero fate la empujo y le dejo las cosas muy claras.

-tss, escucha no eres mi tipo, aléjate-fate la dejo allí y salió del salón.

'ja, si no eres para mí, o dejare que seas de nadie más', Micaiah vio salir a fate y se dispuso a buscar a Nanoha.

-Chrono, tu sabes que no te podre querer como tú quieres que te quiera-Nanoha caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de ordenar sus palabras, mientras que Chrono la miraba.

-Nanoha, desde que me diste el sí, sé que tú te diste la oportunidad de quererme, lo demás es cuestión de tiempo-Chrono tomo la cara de Nanoha y la beso muy suavemente, todos en el comedor de la universidad los miraron, y esbozaron un "owww", a otros simplemente no les importaba.

**Flashback**

Nanoha ya estaba en su cama cuando recibió un mensaje a su celular.

_Nanoha, soy Chrono, me podrías dejar pasar a tu casa, debo hablar con tigo_

Nanoha se levantó y observo por la ventana y logro ver el auto de Chrono en la puerta principal, se colocó una bata y bajo muy cautelosa las gradas ya que era muy noche y no quería despertar a nadie en su casa.

-Chrono-kun que haces aquí-Nanoha hablaba bajo.

-quiero pedirte perdón-Chrono se iba acercando más a nanoya-me comporte como un estúpido el otro día, sabes que tú me gustas mucho Nanoha-le agarro la mano y la beso-quiero que salgas con migo, tu estas sola y yo también, juro que te daré todo mi amor si que dices?

A Nanoha aquella propuesta le pareció algo pronto, a ella le agradaba cierto era, pero no como para empezar una relación.

-Chrono, yo quisiera quererte, pero no puedo, no puedo quererte-Nanoha se alejó de él y agacho la cabeza.

Chrono la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco demasiado a él, algo brusco pero consigue que Nanoha fijara su mirada en el-quiero que salgas con migo, desde que te vi supe que yo te tendría-él se acercó y le robo un beso a Nanoha.

-siento interrumpir, pero es demasiado tarde para besitos-el papa de Nanoha los interrumpió, bueno salvo a Nanoha.

-lo siento señor, pero no pude evitar venir a ver a mi novia-Chrono le tomo de la mano a Nanoha y sonrió.

Shiro se sorprendió al ver a su hija de la mano de aquel chico, si bien no hacían buena pareja a él le agradado el solo hecho de que Nanoha ya estuvieras saliendo con alguien.

-lo sé, pero en las tardes puedes venir con mas tranquilidad, así que hija no tardes-Shiro se despidió de Chrono y entro a la casa dejando la puerta entre abierta para que entrara Nanoha.

-no debiste haberle dicho a mi padre que tú y ti…

Chrono no la dejo terminar de hablar y la beso…..

-tu tampoco lo negaste hermosa, así que vamos sal con migo, me gustas, prometo que te cuidare y te hare feliz solo dame una oportunidad.

Nanoha cansada de que Chrono la molestara y considerando lo que sentía, "no puedo negar que Chrono me gusta y que es un chico muy agradable, y por otro lado no creo que tenga oportunidad con fate, he intentado acercarme a ella pero no se da cuenta de lo que siento"-está bien saldremos, pero no creo poder llegar a sentir lo que tú.

-eso no importa, yo luchare por tu amor-Chrono se despidió de ella con un beso y se fue.

-"ojala así fate se dé cuenta de lo que siente"…

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Fate que caminada a toda prisa por los pasillos tratando de salir de ese edificio tan asfixiante se volvió a chocar con Micaiah, quien solo sonrió por ver la cara de fate, "y ahora esta niñita molestándome, que no entendió lo que le dije?".

Fate no pudo reaccionar cuando vi a Micaiah acercarse apresuradamente a ella y besarla en frente de todos, tan solo se limitó a empujar a Micaiah pero ella permanecía tan fuerte como una roca, cuando al fin la quito de sus labios miro a todo lado, y allí justo allí Nanoha había presenciado toda la acción, al recordar que ella estaba con Chrono le entro una rabia tremenda que esta vez fue fate quien beso a Micaiah.

-vaya esa fate es tremenda-le dijo Chrono a Nanoha, quien no se movía.-vamos a saludarla-la empujo hasta donde estaban las dos "tortolitas".

-hey fate, disculpa que te moleste, jajajaja –Chrono alzo su mano la cual estaba entrelazada con la de Nanoha-creo que deberías felicitarnos.

Fate los miro y solo les sonrió, los aparto del camino y halo de la mano a Micaiah, quien si felicito a la nueva pareja.

Una vez lejos de todos, fate soltó el brazo de Micaiah quien se quejaba por la brusquedad de ella.

-tss-movió su cabeza a un lado y entorno los ojos-no creas que ese beso significo algo para mí-se limpió la boca y se alejó de ella.

-fate, eres una estúpida-le grito Micaiah.

Fate monto en su motocicleta y cuando iba a acelerar, sintió una mano junto a la del acelerador, se tensó al pensar que tal vez fuera NANOHA, alzo su mirada y no, al contrario su corazón comenzó a latía a un más fuerte al ver a ARF.

-¿me llevas?-le sonrió.

-¿A dónde yo quiera?-fate de algún modo se alegró de verla allí, la necesitaba.

Arf asintió y salieron de la universidad junto a fate a toda velocidad, el corazón de fate no dejaba de latir de felicidad, sentir a Arf tan cerca de ella, volverla a escuchar, ver esos ojos que tanto le encantaban, simplemente junto a ella se sentía completa.

Llegaron a un parque lleno de árboles al cual habían ido cuando empezaron a salir, ese lugar era demasiado especial para las dos.

-adivinaste mis pensamientos, aquí mismo quería venir con tigo-Arf le beso la mejilla y entrelazo su mano a la de fate.-quiero recordar aquel día en que me dijiste que me amas-sonrió y sintió como fate la abrazaba muy cariñosamente.

Caminaron por todo un camino de piedras, en aquel lugar no había nadie más, solo ellas, fate se sentía diferente, casi ya no era la misma chica solitaria de antes, a pesar de que quería olvidar a Arf no pudo evitar sentirse feliz con ella, se lo demostró mirándola amorosamente.

-aquí-dijo fate deteniéndose-recuerdas que aquí te cante una canción, esa canción yo jamás la olvidare.

-y como no si esa canción expresaba todo lo que sentíamos.

-sí, tardamos mucho en decirnos lo que sentíamos y por eso nuestro amor termino demasiado pronto.

-debo decir que fueron los mejores meses de mi vida junto a ti.

-nuestro amor fue intenso, único, éramos dos personas que necesitaban sentirse amadas, y sabes yo lo sentí.

Arf la miro fijamente y vio que unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de fate, le pareció tierno, pero a la vez se sintió culpable por haberle causado tanto daño y verla ahora así le rompía el corazón, se acercó más a ella, juntando poco a poco sus caderas, juntando sus miradas, sus labios, aquel beso tan intenso con el que las dos habían estado deseando llego, y no pensaban separarse, pues querían volver a sentirse uno.

-yo…yo no te puedo olvidar-le dijo fate a Arf, sin alejarse mucho de sus labios-aún eres mi vida Arf, por más que intento arrancarte de mí no puedo-la volvió a besar y sintió las manos de Arf en su cintura acariciándola, acercándola más y más.

-sí que me necesitabas-Arf a falta de aire se separó de fate se alejó un poco-quiero escucharte cantar de nuevo para mí-se sentó junto a un árbol y acomodo un poco la hierba para que fate se sentara junto a ella.

-primero dime porque estamos de nuevo aquí?...

-cantas para mí y te daré la respuesta-le sonrió y cerró los ojos, tal como aquel día en que todo empezó.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

Fate se recostó junto a Arf y miro al cielo.

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Viro su cara a la de Arf y esta tenía los ojos abiertos, con lágrimas en ellos.

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Fate cantaba y no sabía cómo interpretar aquellas lágrimas, pero aun así no paro de cantar.

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

Si lo único que quedó ver, pensó fate, sus miradas no se separaron ningún instante.

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Se acercó a ella y la beso, con amor, con deseo, con necesidad, con todo lo que sentía, Arf le correspondió.

No podían creer lo que estaban haciendo, ambas volvieron al pasado, aquel que disfrutaron como si fuera el último de sus vidas, riendo, llorando, peleando, amándose ellas eran un mar de sentimientos.

-volví por ti fate, esta vez quiero quedarme junto a ti…..

Fate abrió sus ojos de par en par y por alguna extraña razón la imagen de Nanoha se posó en su cabeza, fate trato de no pensar en esa chiquilla ahora y miro a Arf.

-si todo fuera como antes, no quiero volver a sufrir-miro a otro lado, pero Arf viro su cara con sus cálidas manos.

-déjame remendar lo que te hice…

Fate la beso y le dio una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

Después de aquella escena en el pasillo y de ver salir a fate de la mano con Micaiah, Nanoha se sentía totalmente devastada, se sentía impotente de no poder gritarle en la cara que la amaba y que por alguna razón la necesitaba cerca, aun sabiendo que fate no se siente bien junto a ella, era eso lo que necesitaba.

Quería llorar sacar todo lo que sentía, sin embargo se decía a ella misma que debía sacarla de su mente, sabía que estar con fate sería algo imposible, mucho menos cuando ella se bloquea y piensa en alguien más, "jamás podrá ver lo que siento por ella, quisiera que por un segundo me mirara con ojos diferentes", agacho la cabeza y se recostó en el sillón, agarro su celular y busco el número de fate, el mismo que le dio Alicia aquel día en que fate la salvo de ser atropellada, lo miro por varios minutos, en decidirse si llamarla o no, abrió el contacto y marco mensaje, escribía una y otra vez, pero borraba el texto y cerraba el celular, hizo lo mismo por varios minutos, hasta que se cansó y lanzo el celular lejos de ella, "debo aprender a querer a Chrono y olvidarme de fate", se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a tomar una siesta.

Durmió por unas tres horas y se despertó al escuchar su celular sonar en alguna parte de la sala, lo busco pero esa cosa no aparecía por ningún lado hasta que al fin, debajo del sillón.

-¿sí?-contesto rápidamente.

-Nanoha, necesito verte-Nanoha se decepciono un poco al escuchar la voz de Chrono al otro lado de la línea-quiero invitarte a ver una película y a cenar-eso más una orden que una petición, peor Nanoha necesitaba quererlo y acepto.

Acepto salir y después de unas horas Nanoha fue al centro comercial acordado por Chrono, llego y lo vio allí, con un ramo de flores, "se ve lindo, quisiera corresponderle".

-hola-dijo un poco sonrojada-perdón por tardar.

-nada que ver-Chrono la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla-estas hermosa, por eso te he traído esto-estiro las flores y sonrió.

-gr-gracias, no debiste molestarte, yo…yo no te he traído nada-Nanoha se disculpó.

-no tienes que darme nada cuando tú lo eres todo para mí.-le acaricio la mejilla y le dio la mano-ahora debemos ir a ver la película.

Escogieron una película de comedia y Nanoha la disfruto demasiado, hace varios días que no reía como lo hiso con Chrono, sin duda aquella salida le ayudo mucho a distraerse y para de pensar en fate.

Después fueron a un lugar de videojuegos, a Chrono le agradaba ver sonreír a la chica que quería, antes siempre la veía sola, o triste, por eso se propuso en ser mejor persona y hacer sentir mejor a Nanoha jugaron y bailaron, Nanoha se acercaba más a Chrono, sin duda la estaba pasando de lo más mejor, hasta que al salir del local de entretenimiento vio a Fate de la mano de una peli-roja, su corazón dio un salto y la volvió a la realidad, lastimosamente Chrono lo sintió y miraba a Nanoha y fate a la vez, ambas se habían quedado mirando.

-fate, que casualidad-Chrono se acercó a las chicas junto a Nanoha, quien miraba a varios lados.

-pues sí, venimos a cenar a FITO'S FOOD-fate miro a Nanoha y sintió algo en su corazón, pero trato de evitarlo.-por cierto te presento a Arf, mi pareja.

-o, ella es la chica de la que Alicia me hablo el otro día, mucho gusto-las miro a las dos y sonrió-hacen buena pareja y se las ve "enamoradas"-aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Nanoha.

-bueno es difícil de decirlo, es natural-dijo Arf hablado por primera vez-seria bueno que cenaran con nosotras, seria genial conocerte a ti y a tu novia-señalo a Nanoha con la mirada, Arf se había dado cuenta de la manera tan extraña que la miraba a Nanoha, no había quitado la mirada de las manos de fate y la suya, algo extraño presentía.

-sí, está bien-Chrono y Nanoha aceptaron ir a comer juntos, así que las parejas se dirigieron aquel sitio, donde los recibieron de lo mejor, ya que fate era una clienta preferencial.

Algo incómodo se sentía el ambiente, fate hablaba y reía con Arf, mientras que Chrono solo se limitaba a ver la pantalla que transmitía futbol, Nanoha un poco incomoda, se levantó y fue al tocador, entro allí y se encerró en uno de los baños, "seguro es ella la de la foto, no recuerdo bien, pero su cabello", una imagen de dos chicas una rubia y una peli-roja paso por su mente como una estrella fugaz, "claro, es ella, la persona que tiene el corazón de fate", suspiro demasiado fuerte, hasta que escucho que alguien entro al baño, se quedó allí dentro y escucho la voz de fate, estaba hablando por teléfono, parecía ser su hermana, fate solo le decía que le tenía una sorpresa, "seguro es lo de esa chica" pensó Nanoha, se quedó unos minutos más allí y al no escuchar ruido salió, gran error, fate estaba allí esperándola.

-y ahora son pareja-fate estaba arrimada al lavado de manos con los brazos cruzados.-tss, te salve en vano- sonrió y se paró firmemente.

-irónico, pero cierto -Nanoha sonó fría y cortante-ahora tú también estas con alguien, felicitaciones-Nanoha paso por el lado de fate sin siquiera mirarla.

Ambas volvieron a sentarse junto a sus parejas, a Nanoha se la veía más cariñosa con Chrono, y fate lo noto, Arf, aún seguía sospechando la actitud de las dos, así que se molestó un poco.

Fate le dijo algo a Arf y se disculparon por no poder quedarse más tiempo, pues a fate Alicia la llamo y quería que vaya a casa de inmediatamente, salieron del lugar y Arf no dijo ni una sola palabra, algo que a fate le pareció raro, ya que hace poco estaban de lo mejor.

-heee, pasa algo?-fate pregunto cautelosamente.

-que, qué pasa?, dímelo tú , esas miradas con aquella cobriza dejan mucho que pensar-Arf se alejó un poco de fate y camino más rápido. "Tal vez esta chica sea la que de verdad la pueda hacer feliz, después de todo yo a no estaré".

Fate solo sonrió y la siguió, cuando la alcanzo la abrazo la cintura, colocando su mentón en un hombro de la peli-roja-amor, no te pongas así, ella es una conocida, tu sabes cuales son mis expectativas-la abrazo más fuertemente y la beso.

Arf aun con un puchero en su boca sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza. Llegaron a la motocicleta y se fueron a la casa de fate.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Arf se quedó en el garaje un rato, meditando, pensando algo, fate se acercó a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con amor.

-sé que lo aceptaran, yo luchare por ti-fate le dio la mano y entraron a casa.

Alicia, Precia y Lindy se encontraban en la sala conversando sobre la relación de precia, se las veía muy cómodas, hasta que vieron entrar a fate de la mano de Arf.

-se puede saber qué hace esta chica aquí-precia se levantó bruscamente del sillón, y hablo con un tono muy enojado.

-madre-empezó fate con tranquilidad-sé que he sufrido por ella, pero esta vez será diferente, dame, dale una oportunidad-fate casi rogaba para que su madre entendiera lo que siente.

-fate, puedes dejarme a solas con tu hermana y tu madre, quiero hablar con ellas-Arf la miro con cariño.

Fate asintió y llevo a Lindy a la cocina, era la primera vez que la veía, y con tan sola verla supo que haría feliz a su madre.

-primero quiero que entiendan algo-dijo Arf mirando a las Testarossa-yo amo a fate y se que la lastime, pero tenía que hacerlo, esto que les voy a contar fate no lo sabe y espero que puedan darle fuerzas cuando ella se entere-un nudo en la garganta de Arf se empezaba a formar.

**Flash back **

2 _años atrás._

Fate iba en busca de Arf, aquella tarde quedaron en salir para dar un paseo, ya que hace dos semanas que no se veía con ella por algunos trabajos del colegio que tenía fate.

Iba casi corriendo, las ansias de vera eran más fuerte, así que casi corriendo llego a casa de Arf, pero al llegar, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos como un espejo que se rompe al caer, no podía creer lo que veía, Arf abrazaba y besaba a un chico alto, no le vio la cara muy bien, pero su cabello era rubio, él estaba de espaldas, cuando Arf se dio cuenta, lo abrazo más fuerte y fingió no haber visto a fate, por dentro moría, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Fate se arrimó a la pared y cerro sus puños fuertemente, las lágrimas llegaron y fate se sentía totalmente devastada, salió corriendo, no quería saber de nadie ni de nada, "me engaño, me mintió", era lo único que pensaba, "¿Qué hay de los momentos geniales que pasamos?", corría cada vez más sin rumbo, hasta que llego a aquel parque al que tenía una gran vista y se veía toda la ciudad, se sentó en aquel inmenso árbol y lloro, grito y mando al infierno al amor.

Después de aquel día, fate cambio totalmente, no era la misma chica feliz, nada le importaba ya, pasaba fuera de casa la mayoría del tiempo, en clases se distraía fácilmente, no volvió a ver a Arf y eso le dolía, no haber tenido una explicación de ella.

"me duele estar lejos de ti", pensaba Arf mientras veía la foto de ella junto a fate abrazadas y felices, "pero no puedo dejar que sufras con migo, pero mis últimos días juro que los pasare junto a ti y te hare lo más feliz que pueda"

Arf, estaba enferma, al hacerse unos exámenes matutinos, el doctor le detecto cáncer a la piel, loa doctores le explicaron que era hereditario y si su padre murió de eso cuando tenía apenas 10 años y ahora ella sufría de esa enfermedad, su madre estaba devastada, nunca se dieron cuenta y ahora que lo saben ya es tarde la enfermedad ha avanzado lo suficiente, tal vez la puedan controlar, pero solo po años no más.

**Fin flashback**

-sí, estoy enferma y estoy en la etapa terminal y mi único deseo es pasar junto a fate-Arf comenzó a llorar, no soportaba la idea de que iba a morir y tan joven.

Alicia y precia también se sintieron mal, la habían juzgado mal todo este tiempo, pero ella solo se alejó de fate para no hacerla sufrir, esas terapias son demasiado malas se les cae el cabello y su cara cambia totalmente, Arf había dejado de hacer las terapias, pues el doctor le recomendó ya que no había nada más que hacer.

-lo siento mucho, Arf-precia la abrazo fuertemente-pero creo que fate sufrirá más al saber que-respiro hondo-morirás-aquella palabra tan fría y dolorosa a la vez.

-lo sé, y sé que soy egoísta por pensar solo en mí, pero estoy segura de que fate lograra ser muy feliz, sé que hay alguien muy cerca de ella que siente amor verdadero.

Alicia la escucho, ella también estaba desconcertada, Arf siempre le cayó bien, pero desde que dejo a fate, sentía un cierto rencor, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, pero ella también coincidía con aquellas palabras, si no se equivocaba, Arf se refería a Nanoha, ella tiene el corazón puro, aunque fate no se dé cuenta, algún día lo hará.

-no quiero que fate se entere por nadie más, yo se lo diré -Arf tomo las manos de precia y Alicia-deben apoyar a fate cuando yo…ya no este.

-cuanto…¿Cuánto tiempo te…queda?-era algo inevitable de preguntar, pero Alicia lo hizo.

-un mes, un mes que pasare junto a fate el mayor tiempo posible-Arf agacho la cabeza, pero después de respirar hondo las miro y sonrió, no estén tristes, hagan como si no pasa nada.

Fate sin poder resistir más, salió de la cocina junto a Lindy, las miro, y estas se limpiaron las lágrimas y sonrieron.

-hija, ejem, Lindy vino aquí para invitarnos a cenar a todas, así que ve y alístate-precia trato de contener el llanto, cuando vio que Arf y fate desaparecían por las gradas, no pudo más y abrazo a Lindy y comenzó a llorar.

Lindy no entendía lo que pasaba, Alicia y precia lloraban desconsoladamente, ella solo las abrazo fuerte mente y dejo que ellas mismas fueran las que le explicaran todo, después de entender Lindy no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pero les fio fuerzas y les prometió que fate seria fuerte y ella estaría ahí para todo.

Arf y fate se alistaron para salir a cenar con la familia, aunque fate insistía por que Arf le contara lo que su madre y Alicia le dijeron, Arf no le dijo.

Llegaron al restaurant y cenaron, la pasaron muy bien aquella noche, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer muy bien a Lindy y a fate le agrado demasiado, sobre todo por las historias que contaba, esa noche rio como nunca y las demás no se quedaron atrás.

-bueno, según veo las manos de mi madre aun no tienen anillo de compromiso-dijo fate algo seria.

-tengo algo preparado para ella, y solo les diré que ustedes-señalo a las gemelas-deberán ayudarme.

-así que una sorpresa-precia se acercó a la cara de Lindy-no me la dirás…

Lindy la beso-no amor, lo sabrás a su momento.-y que tal la universidad fate, sé que la carrera de arquitectura es muy difícil.

-sí, estos meses han sido complicados, pero debo decir que para mí no mucho-se rasco la cabeza.

Todas regresaron a casa y Arf se quedó a dormir con fate, aunque precia no dejo dormir a su hija en su habitación.

Las semanas iban pasando, Nanoha cada vez se iba convenciendo de que no podía amar a Chrono, algunos días se encontraban con la familia de fate y la de él, ya que la madre de Chrono se comprometió con la de fate, le dolía ver a fate junto a esa chica, pero debía aceptar que se veía feliz.

Precia y Lindy cada día que pasaba se enamoraban más.

Por el lado de Alicia, pasaba más tiempo con Hayate y ya había olvidado a su ex, empezaba a sentir celos, cuando Hayate le comentaba que algunas chicas se le confesaban, pero Hayate las rechazaba a todas porque quería a Alicia, pero no era capaz de decírselo.

Arf y fate pasaban todo el tiempo junto, pero fate notaba que Arf se sentía cansada cada vez más, una tarde hasta se desmayó, algo que la preocupo fue verla cada vez más delgada.

"mis últimos días están cerca fate", era lo que pensaba todos los días Arf, mientras veía que fate sonreía junto a ella.

_Ultimo día…. :c_

-Arf, dime que te estas alimentando bien, tus brazos se ven muy delgados y cuando te cargo siento que pesas cada vez menos-fate se notaba preocupada.

-debe ser la preocupación de la universidad, intentare comer más-fingió una sonrisa, "siento que ya me voy, fate perdón por no poder estar más tiempo con tigo",

-Arf te pasa algo-fate ya no resistía mas.

Las dos se encontraban en aquel parque de la última vez, el que estaba lleno de grandes árboles. Ambas estaban recostadas.

Fate se levantó y la miro algo preocupada, vio a Arf muy pálida y le acaricio el cabello.

-creo que será mejor ir a casa…

-no, fate, ya no hay tiempo…

-tiempo?, para qué?-fate se preocupó aún más.

-fate, lo siento, pero debo marcharme…

-de nuevo?, de nuevo me dejaras aquí, que pasa, que hice para que me hagas esto…

-te amo, y nunca ame a nadie más….no iré con nadie, al contrario me quedare siempre en tu corazón…

Entonces a donde iras….Arf dime que sucede..

-estoy enferma…y siento que es mi último día fate…perdóname por no poder quedarme….

-q-que estás diciendo-fate la tomo de los hombros y la levanto suavemente, Arf ya no tenía muchas fuerzas.

-Fate debes prometerme que serás feliz, yo, yo debo dejarte y tú debes dejarme ir-Arf viro su cara para no llorar frente a fate-sabes, esa chica Nanoha, estoy segura de que ella te ama, lo he visto, sus ojos brillan al mirarte, debes valorarla-volvió a posar su mirada en aquella vista carmesí.

-no entiendo nada, Arf te llevare al hospital estoy segura de que te pondrás bien-fate la quiso cargar, pero Arf la detuvo.

-no hay nada más que se pueda hacer fate, llevo varios meses así, esta es mi etapa final, quise hacerte feliz y pasar mis últimos días junto a ti-Arf y no pudo más y la abrazo-fate te amo.

Ambas lloraron y aunque a fate se le hacia difícil de creer, o quería aceptarlo, era cruel e injusto no haber podido estar más tiempo con ella, no quería a nadie más.

-fate…-aquella palabra fue un susurro, Arf se sentía cada vez más peor, "es extraño pero no siento miedo de morir"-promete que serás feliz junto a Nanoha, prométeme que la amaras más de lo que me amaste a mí.

-no, no puedo prometerte eso, tú no te morirás-fate grito lo último, no quería aceptar la realdad, "no es posible que me dejes aquí, o quiero a nadie más".

-fate-le acaricio la mejilla-hazlo por ti, no por mí, promételo.

Fate no tuvo más elección.

-lo prometo-y con aquellas palabras todo termino, la vida de Arf llego al final y como un último respiro, salió el nombre de fate, fate no pudo más grito y lloro cuanto pudo, se quedó junto al cuerpo de Arf admirándola por última vez, guardando el recuerdo de ella.

"seré feliz, porque así tú lo quieres"…

Nanoha, espero poder llegar hacerte feliz, si eres la indicada para mí, tú también me harás feliz.

* * *

**Triste? No, jajaja bueno no lo sé, solo debo decir que Arf debía morir, porque?, porque el recuerdo de **_**ella**_**, debía irse también, esperemos que fate vuelva a sonreír, por su puesto con NANOHA.**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá nanofate, **_**espero… .-.**_

_De todo modo gracias por leer, recomienden la historia, no bueno ajaja en fin saludos buena semana…._

_**Por ahí me mandaron un mensajito pidiendo que recomendara una historia (¿?... **_

_**Pues debo decir que me gusta mucho la de mi gran compañera y colega de trabajo jaajaaj ok sonó profesional….volviendo al tema les recomiendo que lean **__**FUEGO EN LA PIEL de KIHARA CJ**_

_**Ahora si chaitoss….. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Que hay?, perdón por la tardanza, pero los deberes(esos que casi no hago y los termino en el colegio), me prohíben estar aquí, pero en todo caso, ya volví, me parece que lo deje inconcluso, pero algo en mi me decía que ya publique, ahora tardare menos así que…(como diría el chico de tutorial de guitarra) ¡VAAAAMOS A COMENZAR).

casi lo olvido, para que se imaginen la escena:

MARRY YOU-BRUNO MARS

SECRETS-ONEREPUBLIC

**MLSN, no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada, solo esta historia y las ideas locas.**

* * *

Después de dos meses de largo sufrimiento, fate decidió dejar de lado lo que sentía, después de todo logro hacer sentir a Arf lo mejor que pudo, la hizo feliz, durante esos dos meses de soledad muchas cosas habían pasado.

Su hermana se sentía feliz por haber iniciado una relación con Hayate, quien por fin se había decidido a decirle todo lo que siente.

Por el lado de precia, estaba más que desesperada por que Lindy le propusiera matrimonio, un día Lindy llamo a fate, pidiéndole la ayuda que había solicitado, la verdad es q tardo demasiado.

Nanoha pasaba más tiempo con Chrono y aunque no lo llego a amarlo llego a estimarlo lo suficiente como para contarle todas sus cosas, él había cambiado su actitud, ahora era más cariñoso y delicado con Nanoha.

-hija, ya estamos listas-Lindy ya había tenido la confianza para llama así a las gemelas, después de todo casi ya vivía ahí en casa de ellas.

-ya casi estoy lista-dijo fate buscando su gorro favorito-tan pronto como pudo bajo y se reunió con la otra rubia y con la mujer de cabellos verde agua.

Las tres sonrieron y salieron al auto de Lindy, el cual era conducido por Chrono, las rubias y el casi no hablaban mucho, pero tampoco se odiaban, solo que aún no habían tenido el tiempo de convivir y no es que fate quiera hacerlo, después de todo le molestaba verlo con Nanoha.

Una vez dentro del auto todos se miraron con confusión y Lindy solo sonrió.

-este es el día-y ensancho aún más su sonrisa-le pediré a Precia que se case con migo-asintió y saco aquel anillo de compromiso.

-estoy segura de que a mi madre le hará demasiado feliz de que por fon haya llegado el día-rio Alicia y fue seguida por fate y Chrono.

-y que tienes pensado madre?-pregunto Chrono.

-pues, cenas, flores y frases románticas es lo típico-dijo rodando los ojos-petición en un jet, en un salto de cascada-pues muy extravagante, aunque interesante-dijo posando un dedo en su mentón-pero no-lo afirmó.

-entonces…-dijo fate un poco impaciente.

-iremos a la plaza, a esa a la que tú vas siempre, así que Chrono enciende motores y arranca-no dijo nada más y guardo la sorpresa para los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza vieron a algunos camarógrafos, algunas pantallas y varias personas con algunos carteles.

-esto es lo que haremos, fate quiero que me ayudes, tu tocaras la guitarra-le extendió una guitarra negro con rojo…y tu Alicia, tocaras la batería, según tu madre, fate te ha enseñado muy bien-las dos se miraron con cara de confusión.

-ya entendí madre, harás un video para precia, pidiéndole matrimonio…¿verdad?-Chrono afirmo antes que preguntar, la verdad es que conocía lo suficientemente bien a su madre y sus locuras también.

-así es querido…

Todos asintieron y fate junto a Alicia fueron a ver el piano y afinar la guitarra.

-y dime que canción ser

Pues marry you-dijo precia poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-vale, y en qué consistirá este "video".

-pues ves aquellas personas-señaló a un grupo grande de gente-ellos tienen los carteles en donde puse todo lo que siento por tu madre, los de allá-señalo a los camarógrafos-me ayudaran con el video y yo recorreré todo el lugar cantando la canción, la misma que tú me ayudaras, y por último el detalle más importante, ves aquel edificio-señalo a uno no muy lejos-desde la terraza, Chrono se encargara de extender una tela en la que está escrito "PRECIA, ¿TE CASARIAS CON MIGO?"-miro a fate, quien tenía la cara de estárselo imaginándoselo todo.

-entonces que esperamos.

Un sonido suave comenzó a sonar, la gente a los alrededores se pararon a curiosear.

Entonces fue cuando linda comenzó a cantar y la cámara la seguía de varios ángulos.

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Y le sonrió a la cámara, lanzándole un péquelo beso.  
**  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Comenzó a caminar en el círculo que se formó, **

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of  
cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl.

**Se acercó al grupo de chicas que tenía los carteles y los alzo junto a ellas**

**Varios sentimientos habían en esos papeles.  
**  
Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

**Todos los ahí reunidos, que ya eran muchos, comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción y se movían de un lado a otro.**

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Lindy interactuaba muy bien con las cámaras, y mas que eso, lograba transmitir lo que quería decir.  
**  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.

**Precia se acercó a las rubias y estas alzaron su dedo pulgar, fate en la guitarra y Alicia en la batería, también se metieron en sus papeles.**

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. [x2]

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**Y fue cuando Chrono extendió la gran tela negra con letras blancas.**

La gente aplaudía, muchos gritaban por que dieran un si o un no, pero la chica que debía estar ahí no estaba, pues precia quería mostrarle el video de otra manera.

Después de una hora, todo estaba ya recogido, las cámaras ya estaban en sus estuches y todos se despedía.

-en una hora más tu video estará listo-le dijo un hombre alto a Lindy.

-gracias verossa, te la debo

-para nada, todo por ti amiga-la abrazo y se fue.

En la plaza solo quedaron los cuatro y sonreían de satisfacción, pues nunca imaginaron que a una persona se le ocurriera hacer eso por su madre.

-y bueno ¿creen que me del sí?-pregunto Lindy con una gran sonrisa.

-claro-dijeron os jóvenes al unísono.

Los cuatro subieron al auto y fueron por precia quien seguramente se encontraría en el spa, haciéndose un tratamiento que Lindy pago.

Todos sonreían y reían, habían formado una muy buena relación entre ellos, pero al llegar vieron a precie en la puerta del spa junto a un hombre rubio y con una vestimenta muy peculiar, desde lejos se podía ver la cara de preocupación de precia al tener aquel hombre ahí enfrente, tan pronto como pudo Lindy bajo del auto y se paró a lado de precia, fate reconoció aquel hombre al instante mientras que Alicia y Chrono observaban todo con confusión.

-amor, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto Lindy a precia mientras la abrazaba.

-s-sí, t-te lo presento…él es…

Que hace usted aquí-interrumpió fate a su madre.

-¿c-cómo?, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto precia sorprendida.

-este hombre fue a mi universidad y según él es un casa talentos-dijo fate mirando mal aquel hombre.

-vaya, vaya, así que tú eres Alicia-ignoro la escena que estaba formando y se dirigió a Alicia-las dos son muy hermosas.

-¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Por qué habla como si nos conociera de siempre-miro a precia-madre y este tipo quien es.

Todos regresaron a ver a Precia esperando por un respuesta, pero esta se quedó como piedra sin saber que decir, ¿Cómo decirles que ese hombre es su padre?.

-tranquila querida, yo se los explicare todo-hablo aquel hombre haciendo que ese "querida" molestase a Lindy-será mejor que pasemos a un lugar más cómodo para hablar.

Una vez estando sentados en una mesa junto a un jardín en el spa todos esperaban a que el hombre ese hablara y diera explicaciones.

-desde que yo conocí a precia-comenzó aquel hombre-me encanto, la vi en Italia, ella estaba de viaje con sus amigas y yo me choque con ella cuando íbamos por la calle, derrame todo mi café en su hermoso abrigo, la verdad me alegre de haberlo hecho, no por malo, si no, porque pude observarla mejor, la invite a mi hogar a que se cambiara de ropa y ella acepto, después de ese incidente le pedí su número y ella me lo dio, pasaron unos días y yo la llame diciéndole que quería verla, pero ya era tarde, ella volvería a Japón, sus vacaciones habían terminado y se marcharía-agacho su cabeza con algo de nostalgia-entonces fui al aeropuerto con una mochila que llevaba un poco de ropa y esas cosas, estaba dispuesto a viajar con ella, la quería y algo en mi corazón me decía que debía seguirla a donde fuese, ella solo sonrió al verme allí, le dije que quiera ir junto a ella y ella acepto y así empezó una gran historia de amor..

-aventura diría yo-dijo precia un poco enojada.

-bueno al llegar acá a Japón, me hospede en un hotel cerca de la casa de precia, nos veíamos todo el día, hasta que una noche ella se quedó con migo y…

-obviemos esa parte-pidió Lindy un poco.

-después de aquella noche ya no era lo mismo, precia tenía más trabajo y a mí me llamaban para que volviera a Italia, pes yo estaba empezando mi carrera de cantante y una gira por estados unidos sería la que me volviera famoso. Entonces una tarde precia me llamo y me cito en una cafetería, se la veía feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa, fue entonces cuando ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, debo reconocer que en ese tiempo aquello no me puso feliz, mi carrera se vendría abajo si me quedaba aquí, perdería todo lo que he logrado, fui egoísta lo sé, pero en ese tiempo era otro hombre, aquel día pelee con precia y ese mismo día me marche a Italia, desde aquel entonces solo pensaba en ella y en él bebe que estaba en su ser, y por eso he vuelto ahora.

Todos escuchaban atentos al relato, en sus caras había odio incomprensión.

-jum, sin embargo nunca hiciste nada por nosotras, no te imaginas todo lo malo que tuvo que pasar mi madre, cuanto sufrimos por tener lo que ahora tenemos, mi madre siempre lucho por darnos lo mejor, y ahora tu vienes acá y quieres arreglarlo todo así porque si, déjame aclararte una aclararte una cosa,-fate se levantó bruscamente de la silla-no te quiero cerca de mi madre ni de mi hermana, mucho menos de mí, por tu culpa sufrimos demasiado, así que aléjate de nosotras-fate cerro sus puños, no lo quería ver, quería que se aleje y las deje, ya nada tenía que ver en sus vidas ¡nada¡.

Aquel hombre se levantó y miro a las tres personas que quería volver a recuperar, una pequeña "lagrima" bajo por su rostro, algo que a fate le pareció sobreactuado y se marchó.

Cuando ya no hubo más rastro del hombre, precia comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Alicia, fate se sentía enojada con su madre, por que nunca les conto aquello, siempre inventaba historias buenas de su padre, peor ahora que se han enterado como las abandono, eso no se los perdonara.

Fate salió del lugar y se fuer en una taxi, otra vez se sentía sola, no comprendía porque siempre llegaban personas malas a ella.

El taxi la dejo en el gran parque con el que fue con Arf, aquel lleno de árboles, donde todo era puro y calmado,.

-hola Arf, sé que me escuchas, sabes, a veces me siento tan sola y me gusta venir a verte-hablo fate a la nada, se sentó en un tronco y miro a las sombras del árbol.

_Debes ser fuerte, yo me siento muy feliz aquí arriba, todo es tan tranquilo, no existe sufrimiento y así quiero que este tu corazón fate, se fuerte, no te vuelvas a preocupar por mí, después de todo te dije que deberías empezar una vida con a otra persona que te ama mucho más que yo-_aquella imagen de Arf se veía tan clara para fate sonrió y se sintió feliz-fate, debes dejarme ir-fue entonces cuando sonrió aún más.

-esta será la última vez que te veré verdad-pregunto fate.

-así es, tú me debes dejar volar y yo sé que tú lo harás-entonces fate intento acercarse, pero la imagen de Arf desapareció, el dolor el recuerdo todo desapareció.

Fate solo respiro hondo y camino a la salida de aquel parque, miro por última vez y sonrió para sí misma.

"creo que fui un poco dura con mi madre, y con aquel hombre también, después de todo es mi padre", esta vez fate se dirigía a la colina donde encontró aquella vez a Nanoha, un poco agotada llego, como iba distraída no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentada en el árbol que le gustaba a fate, esta iba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que.

-auch…-se escuchó una voz suave-creo que debes fijarte por donde grandisim…..-Nanoha alzo la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos vino que le gustaron desde la primera vez que los vio-l-lo siento, n-no sabía que….-Nanoha agacho la cabeza.

-perdón no me di cuenta venía muy distraída-fate se agacho y tomo la mano de Nanoha la misma que piso y la reviso-se puso roja lo siento-se disculpó y al ver a la cara de la cobriza vio un leve sonrojo en esas mejillas, la verdad es que le gusto verla así, sus ojos eran hermosos, antes no le había prestado atención, pero ahora que los ve de cerca se ven como el cielo, únicos.-estas…estabas dibujando-se percató fate de que Nanoha tenía un carboncillo y aquel cuaderno verdad que vio la otra vez-me…me dejas verlo.

-de cuando acá eres tan…¿amable?-las palabras de Nanoha sonaron frías y con un tono de enojo-no creo que te interesen-cerro el cuaderno, "pero que hago, se porta amable y yo la trato mal"..'debe ser así ella te trato mal mucho tiempo', su mente le respondió y Nanoha sacudió la cabeza-se hace tarde y Chrono me espera, adiós- Nanoha se levantó y se fue sin siquiera regresar a ver a fate.

"tss, agh, ahora me la pondrá difícil?", fate sonrió para sí misma y se sentó en donde estaba Nanoha, y se quedó allí observando el atardecer que empezaba a teñirse de un color rojizo ato matado, en algunas partes parecía que las nubes estaban en llamas, en otras el azul intenso aún quedaba, en otras ya muy lejanas se veía un poco gris ya que la noche estaba punto de llegar.

El teléfono de fate comenzó a sonar y al ver la pantalla vio el nombre de Lindy y contesto.

-hola Lindy, ¿sucede algo?

-fate, esta es la noche

Y fate entendió rápidamente, Lindy le pediría matrimonio a su madre,

-en donde lo harás?

-en el patio de mi casa, hay algunos invitados, todo empezara en una hora o un poco más, así que tienes tiempo de irte a cambiar.

-esta bien,? Como sigue mi madre?...

-mucho mejor, estoy segura de que podrás hablar con ella..

Fate asintió y colgó.

Se levantó y la noche ya hacia su aparición, pero esta vez era diferente, la luna ya no la acompañaba, pero sin embargo sonrió y salió a casa para cambiarse.

Llego a casa de Lindy y había algunas mesas con velas alrededor y algunas personas que casi no conocía muy bien, solo de vista pero aun así saludo.

Se sentía muy cómoda, llevaba un pantalón negro con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta gris que hagan conjunto con sus converse grises con cuadros blancos y negros. Busco a su madre y Alicia ya que estas le dejaron una nota en la refrigeradora: "hija, Lindy nos invitó a su fiesta de presentación de no sé qué… , tq tu madre te esperamos".

-hija acá ¡-se escuchó la voz de Lindy quien estaba junto a su madre y hermana.

-casi me pierdo en esta casa-sonrió fate y se acercó a abrazar a su madre-perdón por lo de la tarde madre, no debí actuar así, te quiero-y precia correspondió al abrazo.

-hey y nosotras-hiso un puchero Alicia y Lindy la imito.

Las cuatro se abrazaron y escucharon la vos de Chrono.

-así me sentiré desplazado de la familia-bromeo Chrono quien venía de la mano de Nanoha, eso sorprendió a fate ya que Nanoha se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido totalmente blanco, no era muy alto pero le quedaba bien y ese peinado.

-fate, cierra la boca-escucho una voz e su oreja.

-Hayate cállate….¿Hayate?-se sorprendió fate al verla allí.

-yo la invite-dijo Alicia.

-bueno señoras y señores `préstenme atención por favor-pidió Lindy.-todos siéntense en sus mesas y aprecien mi sorpresa-precia, Lindy, fate, Nanoha, Chrono, Alicia y Hayate se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la pantalla gigante que estaba en la mitad del jardín cerca de las mesas.

Entonces el video comenzó a correr, empezando con el típic 1…..

Lindy miro a precia y las dos sonrieron, se escuchó la voz de Lindy y precia la miro confundida.

Después de que terminara el vida, fate acerco el anillo de compromiso que compro junto a Lindy, todos sonreían y hacían silencio.

-PRECIA TESTAROSSA-Lindy se arrodillo-aceptarías ser mi compañera, amante, dueña de mis pensamientos y mi mujer para siempre….-un gran silencio se formó, las lágrimas de Precia comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, no lloraba de tristeza, al contrario era de la gran felicidad que sentía.

-te tardaste, pero tienes un SI de mi parte, te amo-entonces hizo que Lindy se levante para poder besarla.

Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitarlas, la mayoría pedía otro beso y las complacían.

-agradezco a mis hijas y a ti Chrono por ser parte de la locura de esta mujer que amo con mi ser, estoy segura de que seremos la familia más feliz del mundo-Agradeció Precia.

-bueno para animar la fiesta, fate tocara unas canciones para ustedes-dicho esto por Lindy, todo aplaudieron y fate subió a la pequeña tarima que montaron, en el que había guitarras batería y piano, fate tomo su guitarra y la conecto al parlante.

Fate se acercó al micrófono y aclaro la garganta para hablar por el micrófono.

-bueno, muchas gracias por venir, es un día muy feliz para mí, me imagino que para mi madre precia igual-le mando un beso a su madre-y bueno como no he preparado nada para esta noche, cantare lo primero que salga al azar en la lista de reproducción….oh. Acá salió _secrets, onerepublic.-_fate solo sonrió y pidió que colocaran la pista de la canción.

Los presentes mientras aplaudieron y fate se sintió con más confianza para cantar, vio como todos aplaudían, a excepción de una persona, NANOHA, se la veía en otro mundo, miraba a fate, vigilaba cada movimiento que esta hacía, a pesar de tener a Chrono a su lado.

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by, it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Fate al igual que Nanoha la seguía mirando, quería regalarle esos secretos que tenia de ella, que Nanoha supiera lo mucho que ha pasado fate.

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jumped in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we were chasing all those stars  
Whose driver shining big black cars

Fate miro al cielo estrellado y sonrió para él.

And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Sitting straight, too low  
And I don't really like my flow, oh, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Fate escucho la música y se metió en ella, se llevó las manos al pecho y cerro los ojos. Nanoha la observaba y le gustaba la manera en que fate expresaba y transmitía el sentimiento de esa canción.

Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family  
I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything

Tell me what you want to hear

Fate abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Nanoha.

Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away

Terminada la canción varios la aplaudieron y felicitaban a Precia por la hija que tenía, fate solo agradeció y bajo del escenario, dejando que el de la música se encargue, la noche transcurría y algunos ya estaban un poco pasados de copas, Chrono era el que más mareado estaba, algo que preocupo a Nanoha ya que no sabía cómo volver a su casa, esa preocupación no paso por alto por la parte de fate y ella sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y le pregunto cómo se encontraba.

-Nanoha, ¿estás bien?.

-s-sí, es solo que Chrono está mal y no podrá llevarme a casa-hablo con preocupación, no podía ver a los ojos a fate.

-es irresponsable, pero lo justifico, el festejo de nuestras madres lo merecía.-sonrió para Nanoha y esta se sorprendió, antes no había visto una sonrisa tan real de aquella rubia.

-sí, lo sé y a mí me alegra eso-le devolvió la sonrisa.

-bueno peor puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, después de todo ya es muy tarde para salir.

-no quiero ser una molestia-Nanoha agacho la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

-para nada, miro-señalo a su familia-ellos ya están borrachos-fate sonrió al ver a Hayate y Alicia más que coloradas por el alcohol que habían consumido, ambas reían sin parar junto a precia y Lindy-por ende, debes quedarte, en esta casa hay demasiadas habitaciones.

Nanoha acepto y así trascurrió la noche, hasta que uno por uno comenzó a salir de la casa de Lindy, cuando a todos se habían ido solo quedaron la familia Testarossa-Harlown y Nanoha y unos cuantos empleados, los mismo que recogían la basura y algunas copas a medio beber.

Cada quien se fue a una habitación, fate tuvo que llevar a Chrono a la de él, ya que él no podía pararse por lo mal que estaba.

-este…este chico es…cabeza de pollo-dijo fate a Nanoha quien la ayudaba a llevarlo escaleras arriba.

-ni que lo digas, en mi vida he cargado a alguien.

Fate abrió la habitación de este y entraron, lo recostaron suavemente en la cama y lo abrigaron, ambas dieron una gran bocanada de aire y salieron de la habitación cautelosamente, ya afuera en el pasillo vieron a Hayate y Alicia muy cariñositas, algo que sonrojo a Nanoha-hey, traten de no hacer mucho ruido, recuerden que estamos en casa ajena-fate paso al lado de las tortolitas y les guiño un ojo.

-Nanoha, tu dormirás en la misma habitación que yo, ya que las demás están con un poco de polvo-fate caminaba delante de Nanoha guiándola a la habitación que compartirían.

-yo, yo puedo dormir en la sala.

-ya déjate de modestias, no molestas a nadie.

Entraron a una habitación realmente hermosa, la favorita de fate desde que conoció la casa de Lindy, la habitación consistía en una cama de tres plazas, varios muebles, un gran baño, un ventanal inmenso, del cual entraba la luz de la luna y se veía el cielo completo, el color era un azul y un celeste, que hacia una combinación perfecta.

Nanoha se recostó en un lado de la cama un poco nerviosa ya que fate dormiría con ella, se movía de un lado a otro, fate se encontraba en e baño lavándose la cara y las manos.

-hmmmm-fate se rasco la nuca-nyajajajja, Nanoha, si te golpeo o cosas por el estilo note quejes en la mañana-rio fate poniendo nerviosa y un poco asustada a Nanoha-na… es mentira, soy como una piedra no me muevo para nada-fate se lanzó a la gran cama y se cobijó dándole la espalda a una Nanoha nerviosa.

Nanoha era todo un mar de sentimientos por dentro, se sentía confundida, fate había actuado con amabilidad, la trataba bien y le sonreía a cada rato, ya no era la misma chica amargada, solitaria de antes, en parte eso le ponía feliz, pero por otra se sentía mal al creer que alguien era la causante de ese cambio, Nanoha se acomodó en la cama y miro al techo blanco, no podía dormir, miro la espalda de fate y esta ya parecía estar en el milésimo sueño, Nanoha sonrió para sus adentros y se sintió protegida al pensar que estaba a lado de fate, "cuando te podre confesar lo que siento", pensó para si misma, quedándose dormida.

Al amanecer una fate yacía dormida en la misma cama que Nanoha, al moverse o al tratar de moverse, logro sentir algo en su pecho, medio abrió los ojos y vio una cabellera cobriza y sintió unos brazos rodearla del abdomen, se sorprendió al ver que Nanoha se encontraba abrazándola y con a cabeza en el pecho, dormía tan bien, ni cuenta se había dado de aquello, fate se sonrojo al tener tan cerca de fate, "eres tan hermosa, mal que no supe darme cuenta de esto antes, ahora yo sería la dueña de tu corazón y la dueña de tus alegrías", fate tomo una bocanada de aire y al intentar soltar el aire, alguien golpeo la fuerza, al escuchar los golpes, fate se asustó y termino atorándose con e aire, haciendo que la tos de la rubia despertara a la rubia lo más rápido, Nanoha levanto la cabeza y miro de un lado a otro, al ver la cara de fate tan cerca y al verse ella abrazada a la rubia dio un brinco y salió de la cama su sonrojo era más que notable, fate no paraba de toser, por lo que Nanoha le alcano un vaso de agua. Los golpes en la puerta insistían por lo que Nanoha se acercó a abrir.

-si?...-al ver quien estaba en la puerta se sorprendió y la cerro de inmediato-Chrono-kun, no me puedes ver así- Nanoha se sonrojo y se avergonzó no le gustaba que nadie la viera despeinada, peor al darse cuenta de que fate la estaba mirando corrió al baño a encerrarse.

-Chrono. Pasa-dijo fate aun en la cama-Chrono paso y vio a fate un poco molesto.

-buen día fate, Nanoha a dormido con tigo-Chrono fue directo al punto.

-pues si, no había otro lugar y no hubiera sido justo mandarla al sofá-fate se dio cuenta del pequeño carácter celoso que tenía Chrono-pero tranquilo, ni siquiera la sentí en toda la noche, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-n-no es eso, solo que… no me acuerdo nada de ayer-Chrono se agacho y rio nerviosamente.

-ha, no hay problema tu novia está bien-fate se levantó de la cama y se colocó los converse y salió de la habitación dejando a Chrono allí.

Al pasar por la habitación en la que se hospedaron Hayate y Alicia, no dudo en acercar el oído y escuchar si se habían despertado o no, pero justo cuando estaba ya casi cerca de la puerta, esta se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que una Hayate se golpeara con fate, ya que Alicia la empujo con tal fuerza que las dos cayeron al suelo.

-¿pero qué carajos?-pregunto fate mientras empujaba a Hayate a un lado.

-dile a ella que te lo explique-Alicia se fue de la habitación dando pasos muy pesados.

Fate miro a Hayate con cara de confundida y esta solo negaba con la cabeza.

-y ¿ahora que pasó?, nunca la vi así-fate se levantó y le extendió una mano a Hayate.

-ha, es que me llego un mensaje a mi celular mientras estaba en el baño, y cuando Salí vi a Alicia con él en sus manos, y cuando me vio me lo aventó, me golpeó la cabeza-Hayate cerro un ojo y se rasco la parte en la que el celular le golpeo.

-y ¿era alguna amante tuya?-le pregunto fate alzando las cejas y bromeando.

-no, eso nunca, amo a tu hermana, y pues era Victoria, dijo que ya había llegado al país.-Hayate hablo de lo más tranquila posible.

-vi-Victoria….-fate abrió los ojos de par en par-no puede ser, al fin vino esa chica, la he extrañado un montón que felicidad-fate sonrió y casi grito aquello.

Nanoha que iba saliendo junto a Chrono logro escuchar lo que la castaña y la rubia hablaban, "¿victoria?, quien será", Nanoha frunció su ceño, sin darse cuenta que Chrono lo vio, siguieron caminando y se pusieron al nivel de las chicas.

-buen día, bajemos a desayunar, madre ya nos ha llamado-Chrono tomo de la mano a Nanoha y bajaron juntos, siendo observados por una castaña muy confundida.

-fate, ella….¿te gusta?

-no y mejor bajemos-fate evito la pregunta, pero eso solo confirmo las sospechas de Hayate.

Cuando ya todos estaban en el comedor, las madres, comían felices y tomadas de la mano, en una de ellas relucía un gran anillo de compromiso, fate se sentó junto a Hayate, ya que Alicia ni la miraba, Nanoha y Chrono estaban juntos, peor Nanoha casi no hablaba.

-madre-hablo fate, tratando de dar un tema de conversación-Hayate me ha dicho que esta mañana le ha llegado un mensaje-al decir eso, Alicia miro a su hermana entre enojada y confundida-y en el decía que…Victoria ha llegado al país-fate rio y miro con alegría a su madre.

-oh, querida que bien, debes llamarla he invitarla a la casa, desde hace mucho que no la vemos-Precia miraba con amor a su hija.

-sí y yo estoy muy feliz de que mi….-fate fue interrumpida ya que su celular comenzó a sonar, dejando a una Nanoha curiosa.-compromiso-fate se levantó y salió al salón a contestar la llamada.

-de seguro es su adorada victoria-dijo Precia para todos.

-querida, creo que Nanoha y bueno yo también no sabemos quién es Victoria-hablo Lindy mirando a Nanoha.

-oh, que descortés, victoria es la mejor amiga de mi pequeña, hace mucho que no la ve, y ahora se la ve muy feliz por eso-precia siguió comiendo su fruta.

Mientras tanto fate que estaba en el salón, contestaba la llamada sin saber quién era, ya que ese número no lo tenía registrado.

-¿si?, buenos días….-hablo formalmente fate.

-hola fate-chan, soy Signum, no me preguntes como conseguí tu número, pero bueno, me han llamado para darme un informe, en el cual dice que no tendremos clases ni lunes, ni martes.-un gran silencio se escuchó.

-la verdad si me intriga saber cómo sacaste el número, peor en fin, gracias por el dato, así tendré más tiempo para descansar gracias-cuando fate iba a colgar, Signum se adelantó a hablar.

-fate-chan, las chicas y yo queríamos invitarte a salir.

Fate lo pensó y acepto, quedo en que la llamaría más tarde y colgó.

Cuando fate se volvió a sentar en el comedor, noto algo extraño, Hayate ya estaba de melosa con Alicia, miro a todos y alzo una ceja.

-de que me perdí, bueno, oigan, no tendré clases ni el lunes, ni el martes-Chrono y Nanoha la miraron confundidos.

-¿no tenemos clase?-hablo Nanoha por primera vez en la mañana.

-así es, Signum me ha llamado y me confirmo.

Precia y Lindy se miraron y sonrieron, como si ya lo hubieran sabido.

-chicas e hijo, tengo un plan para esos días.-Lindy se acomodó en su silla y volvió a hablar,-en las afueras de la cuidad, tengo una hacienda, a la que no he ido hace mucho tiempo, y me ha parecido genial pasar allá estos días que dicen.

Todos se miraron y lo pensaron, después de unos minutos todos asintieron, menos Nanoha quien se sentía fuera de lugar, algo que noto precia.

-por supuesto que Nanoha está invitada, y de hecho-precia se levantó y se paró junto a su amor-fate, quiero que invites a tus amigas de curso, me parecería genial pasarla con más gente, ¿Qué dices?.

Esa propuesta sorprendió a fate, ya que su madre nunca se preocupó por sus amigas, por otro lado quería acercarse más a ellas, se veían buenas personas, y ya o quería estar sola y ser la odiosa de siempre.

-está bien madre, en una hora me iré a ver con ellas.

-bueno, dicho esto, nosotras nos vamos, Lindy nos vemos en la tarde para salir a tu hacienda-precia deposito un beso cariñoso en la boca de su novia y se dirigió a la puerta.

Todas las siguieron y precia se ofreció a dejar a Nanoha en la casa de ella, todas subieron al auto y fate condujo hasta la mansión takamachi, a la que al llegar vieron a los takamachi en la puerta esperando por ella, fate amablemente se bajó y abrió la puerta para que la cobriza bajara, cuando Nanoha estaba a punto de salir, se tropezó y cayó en los brazos de fate, haciendo que sus frentes chocaran y quedaran a tan solo centímetros de besarse.

-eje, que cálida despedida hija, te estábamos esperando-hablo takamachi Shiro.

-Shiro, que tal te ha ido-salido precia.

-Testarossa, un gusto volverte a ver-la saludo de igual manera.

Fate y Nanoha se quedaron mirando y veían a los padres.

-se conocían, pregunto Momoko.

-Momoko, no te acuerdas de Testarossa, ella era mi compañera de trabajo-sonrió Shiro al ver que su mujer estaba un tanto celosa.

-oh, es verdad, disculpa mi memoria querida-le sonrió.

Después de ese extraño acto, precia pidió a los padres de Nanoha que le dieran permiso para la salida a la que fue invitada, siendo aprobada sin ninguna excepción.

-querida, en la tarde pasaos por ti.-precia subió al carro y desaparecieron.

Ya en la casa de las Testarossa, todas preparaban sus cosas para ir esa misma tarde a la hacienda, fate había ido a ver a las chicas y a invitarlas.

Ya casi al anochecer Signum, Arisa, Sazuka, Nanoha y fate llegaron a la casa, donde ya estaba Lindy preparando todo.

-bueno, las maletas irán en mi auto-señalo al todo terreno-yo iré con precia, Alicia y Hayate, y tu fate levaras a tus amigas en tu auto.

Fate se sorprendió al no ver a Chrono y eso no paso desapercibido por Lindy.

-Chrono no ira, según el tiene clases y entrenamiento-acabo de amarrar las maletas y sacudió sus manos-lo siento Nanoha, no te ha comentado nada, pero la pasaremos genial, ahora ¡vámonos!-Lindy abrió la puerta del auto a precia y después subió al auto.

Nanoha se sintió un poco mal por Chrono, pero por otro lado estaba dispuesta a pasarla genial, algo dentro de ella le decía que la pasaría genial junto a fate…..

"osea, que podre conocer mejor a nanoha, sin chrono cerca", penso fate y se alegro.

* * *

**Harukilamitin****: **hola, si es un tema complejo u complicado, pero es una realidad, aunque es doloroso mmm bueno si tarde un poco, pero desde ahora ya no tardare…besos.

**Kihara CJ****: **bueno he estado pensando en hacer la comedia, aunque no prometo nada, tal vez, solo tal vez, vaya algo en el otro cap, o quien sabe, ajjajajaja o tal vez te vuelva hacer spoiler ajjaja ok no…saludos.

**TakahashiLi****: **huno nanofate?, no, no? Jajaja bueno poco a poco, (no intento secuestrarte), saludos, seguimos hablando, espero tu review…saludos, ya actualiza jajaja. XD


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA A TODAS, PERSON POR LA TARDANSA, PERO HA SIDO UNA SEMANA DE LOCOS, JAJAJAAJ BUENO, SALUDOS A MI ESPOSA XD…

YA TIENES QUE ACTUALIZAR.

Déjenme decirles que estoy haciendo un o una nueva historia, un por que tal vez sea oone-shot o tal vez no, ya que lo hable con mi esposa, y dijo que quería que sea de 3 cap., y tal vez a si lo haga, les dejare saber, les adelanto el título de mi pensamiento loco, "CIRUJIA AL CORAZON", que tal?... bueno sin más las dejo leer.

CASI LO OLVIDO LA CANCION UTILIZADA ES:

LAST TIME-TAYLO SWIFT

**MLSN, NO ME PERTENECE Y…YA SABEN LO DEMAS-**

* * *

Cuando el sol estaba saliendo, algunos autos llegaban a una hacienda muy grande, los empleados del lugar, iban saliendo para ver de quien se trataba, el ama de llaves, una mujer alta de ojos color esmeralda y cabello de un tono morado, esperaba en la puerta principal.

-Ginja, hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí-Lindy que había bajado primera del auto, se acercó a la mujer con mucha confianza y la abrazo.

Precia se limitó a ver la acción y a torcer los ojos, "esta mujer a todas abraza", se cruzó de brazos y vio a las demás bajar del auto de fate.

-señora Harlown, e-estoy m-muy feliz de que haya v-venido a visitarnos-la mujer apenas y podía hablar.

-lo se, venimos a pasar unos días aquí, espero nos hagas sentir como en casa-Lindy le sonrió y sintió como Precia se aclaraba la garganta, haciéndola reaccionar de inmediato-oh, por cierto, ella-le tomo de la mano y la atrajo hasta donde estaba la otra mujer-es mi prometida Precia Testarossa.-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-s-señora Testarossa es un gusto-la muchacha se agacho y la saludo amablemente.

-F-Fate, suéltame-Nanoha trataba soltarse de fate, quien la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-no, no te muevas mucho, si no te estiro, te saldrá una gran joroba-fate trataba que Nanoha se mantuviera recta para poderle sacar la pereza.

-y-yo puedo sola.

-eso es lo que crees, te harás más daño.

Hasta que… croww, la espalda de Nanoha estaba mas recta que la de nadie.

-listo…-dijo fate dando palmadas y estirándose un poco.

-mou… me duele todo, el viaje ha sido largo-Signum se apegó a la espalda de fate y fingió quedarse dormida.

Fate se separó e hizo lo mismo que con Nanoha, la estiro y Signum lucia más alta de lo normal.

-uuuuf, fate, deberías cobrar por esos estiramientos-Signum se tocaba la espalda con un ligero alivio.

Arisa y Sazuka, se estiraban ellas solas mientras observaban la gran casa y el gran espacio que había.

Alicia, trataba de levantar a Hayate quien parecía no querer abrir los ojos, peor Alicia se arto y le tiro toda la botella de agua en la cara, haciendo que Hayate se levante y golpear su cabeza contra el techo del auto.

-agh, amor, deberías encontrar una mejor manera de levantarme….que tal un besito-Hayate estiro los brazos y daba besos al aire.

-Hayate, compórtate-Alicia la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso.

Todas ingresaron a la casa, una que lucía un estado muy rustico y muy bien cuidado, las maderas tenían un lacado perfecto y brilloso, los muebles de madera muy fina y en la sala una gran chimenea.

-ha, casi lo olvido-Lindy saco una bolsa y la estiro hacia las chicas-pongan aquí todos los aparatos electrónicos, si vamos a pasar aquí cinco días juntas, quiero que no sea con estos aparatos, después lo entenderá.-Lindy sonrió al ver las caras de confusión en todas.

-así es chicas-precia fue la primera en colocar su móvil en la bolsa, siendo seguida por Lindy, fate y Alicia, quienes ya entendían muy bien porque lo hacían, Arisa, Sazuka y Signum lo aceptaron y los dejaron ahí también, pero Hayate que la que les llevo la contraria.

-Fate, tu sabes que no puedo dejar aquí mi móvil, mi hermana me llamara para saber en dónde estamos, recuerda que ella traerá a victoria-Hayate que tenía su celular en las manos y no quería soltarlo, pidió que se lo dejaran.

-está bien, solo por eso, pero cuando lleguen estará aquí-Lindy cerro la bolsa y la guardo en la cartera de Precia.

-bueno para empezar vamos a darles una habitación a ustedes, pero deberán hacer parejas-todas se miraron y cada quien tomo a la que estaba a su lado. Dejando solas a fate, Signum y Nanoha.

-jum, haber querida Signum, tu dormirás en una habitación que hay para una sola persona, espero no te moleste, y por ende ustedes dos irán juntas-precia no dijo nada más y se llevó a Lindy a la cocina.

-conozcan el lugar, las llamaremos para el desayuno y hablaremos de las actividades planeadas.-cuando ya no aparecieron, las chicas suspiraron hondo, pero se alegraron de poder estar ahí.

-Fate-chan, gracias por la invitación jamás creíamos que…-Signum se cayó al ver llegar una camioneta grande y blanca, de ella bajan dos chicas, pero una en especial llamo su atención.

Todas al ver la cara de Signum, siguieron la mirada y se encontraron con dos hermosas chicas entrando por la puerta principal, la rubia traía unas gafas que le iban muy bien y en su mano derecha un bolso que iba con su look, la rubia de ojos café, dejaba ver su sonrojo por el calor y la sofocación del viaje.

-Fate…-grito una de las rubias lanzándose a fate de lleno.

-Vi-victoria…-fate correspondió al abrazo y eso incomodo un poco a Nanoha.

-Fate, amor pequeño, ya te extrañaba,-hablo frescamente la rubia-estas hermosa y sexi como siempre me has gustado-ahora esas palabras molestaban aún más a Nanoha.

-nyajajajaj, victoria no exageres, tu estas más hermosa,-fate se sonrojo y miro de reojo a Nanoha, quien se había cruzado de brazos, "Nanoha no es lo que parece".

-pequeña, ya te extrañaba- sonrió la otra rubia acercándose a Hayate e interrumpiendo a los rubias a lado suyo.

-Shamal, hermana, yo igual, que bien que aceptaste venir-la castaña y la rubia se abrazaron y se sintieron completas.

Hayate al soltar el abrazo de su hermana, vio a Signum, que literalmente tenía la boca muy abierta por ver la belleza de Shamal. Rio internamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Signum, ella es mi hermana Shamal.- se separó un poco y Signum estiro la mano-Shamal, ella es Signum-la rubia miro a la peli-rosa y sintió que una conexión las unía, algo muy dentro de ella colapso al tocar la mano de aquella muchacha.

-bueno, creo que con esto, maduraras ¿verdad?-se acercó Sazuka al oído de Signum y le dijo aquello con vos molestosa.

-b-bueno, no sé a qué te refieres-Signum se sonrojo.

-hey, que tal si vamos a las cabellerizas tengo ganas de montar a caballo-fate quien iba de la mano de Victoria salió del salón.

"agh, y ahora que, ella es algo para fate, ¿Por qué tienen tanta confianza?, se supone que se iba a acercar a mí y…yo a ella". Nanoha se fastidio al ver aquella escena de fate con victoria, quería acercarse a fate, pero con esa rubia hay no habría como hacerlo.

-he visto algo diferente en fate, te mira de manera diferente, estoy segura que en futuro, no muy lejano, estarán juntas-Arisa sorprendió a Nanoha con esas palabras.

-e-eso no importa, yo sigo con Chrono recuérdalo-hablo fate un poco desilusionada mientras caminaban tras las rubias.-además fate ya tiene a alguien más.

-Nanoha deja de ser testaruda, yo sé lo que te digo.

-eso es cierto-dijo Hayate acercando se a la cobriza-conocemos muy bien a fate, se está abriendo, y bueno tú debes darte cuenta de ello- se separaron un poco de las demás-y en cuanto a Chrono, te dejo esto-Hayate le extendió un papel el cual tenía el nombre de Nanoha -léelo cuando estés sola.

Todas siguieron caminando a excepción de Nanoha quien observo el papel por unos segundos, al ver que todas se alejaron completamente, Nanoha abrió el papel.

"_Nanoha, perdón por no haberte dicho esto personalmente, pero no sé si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, te quiero pedir perdón por haber sido egoísta, te preguntaras porque, pues es fácil, solo pensé en mis sentimientos y no en los tuyos, sabía lo que sentías por…Fate-_al leer eso, Nanoha abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a leer aquella carta con mucha atención-_pero no me molesta, para nada, pues sé que Fate siente algo por ti, aunque no lo demuestre y sea orgullosa, algo muy dentro de mí me dice que eres tú la indicada para ella, por eso he decidido dejarte en paz, jamás debí estar con tigo, sabiendo que no sentías nada por mí por eso ahora, tú debes hacer feliz a Fate y yo estoy seguro de que ella te hará sentí la mujer más amada de todas, yo me iré de viaje a Estados Unidos, terminare mis estudios allá y quien sabe encuentre mi verdadero amor, sin más me despido de ti, se feliz._

_Con cariño: CHRONO_

_Psdt: no olvides que fate es un poco densa para entender los sentimientos de otros, acércate tú a ella. __"._

Por dentro Nanoha sonreía, sabía que Chrono en el fondo era muy buena persona, pero le sorprendió aún más el hecho de que él se haya dado cuento de los sentimientos de Fate sin siquiera haberla tratado mucho tiempo. Ahora aria lo que sea por entablar una relación con Fate, no importase cuantos obstáculos, pero lo lograría.

-si solo iré a buscar a….-Fate se chocó con Nanoha y cayó encima de ella, haciendo que Nanoha se quedara sin aire –perdón, no te vi fue mi culpa-fate se levantó de inmediato y ayudo a levantarse a Nanoha tomándola de la cintura para alzarla, al hacer esto, sus cuerpos quedaron juntos, haciendo que sus caras quedara a tan solo unos centímetros.

A fate le encantaba tenerla cerca, aun mas de la manera en la que estaban le gustaba sentir la manera en que se ponía Nanoha, sonrió internamente y hablo.-te estaba buscando-le dijo sin alejarse de Nanoha-más tarde iremos a cabalgar y quería que vengas a ver el caballo que más te gustara-algo dentro de fate gritaba que besara a Nanoha, pero no podía, ella era la novia de Chrono y no podía hacerle eso, al pensar en él, se alejó bruscamente de Nanoha.-bueno vamos-fate camino nuevamente a las caballerizas.

Al salir de la casa, fate se unió con las demás quienes reían por los chistes que decía Signum, que por cierto aún seguía con su inmadurez de niña pequeña.

Nanoha al salir, le molesto la luz del sol a sus ojos lavanda, por lo que se puso la mano en la frente intentando cubrirse, fate al ver aquello actuó por inercia y la llevo de la mano a la sombra.

Todas se quedaron en silencio y sonrieron.

-bueno, estos son los caballos, cual te gustaría, debemos decirles a los empleados que los ensillen para salir después del desayuno-fate le hablaba con cariño a Nanoha, quien lo noto y se sintió muy bien, algo dentro de ella estaba muy emocionada.

-ese…-Nanoha señalo a una yegua en particular-aquella que tiene una mancha en la pata.

Fate al mirar detenidamente se sorprendió ya que ella no se había dado cuenta aquella mancha parecía una estrella.

-no me había dado cuenta, es hermosa-dijo fate sin dejar de mirar aquella mancha.

-y que lo digas hija-hablo Lindy sorprendiendo a todas-esa es mi yegua, cuando era pequeña, mi abuelo me la regalo, me dejo una gran responsabilidad, pues me dijo que esta querida había nacido con un problema en su estómago, y con esfuerzo y dedicación la cuide-Lindy se acercó al animal y lo acaricio, aquel animal se sintió bien y relincho-se llama Hikari.

-por qué le pusiste ese nombre ¿amor?-precia la abrazo por la espalda.

-porque es una luz que llego a cambiar mi vida, junto a ella aprendí muchas cosas. Bueno en fin, chicas el desayuno ya está servido deben tener hambre al igual que yo, vamos a la mesa.

Cuando ya todas se sentaron en el comedor, las empleadas comenzaron a traer los platos, en el centro dejaron varias jarras de plata, las cuales contenían leche chocolate junto a unos panecillos recién hechos, al frente de cada una dejaban un plato de frutas y un vaso de jugo.

-esto se ve delicioso, Signum al estirar su mano para tomar un pan, choco con la mano de Shamal, habiendo que esta la mire.

-he, tómalo-le dio un pan.

-gracias-Shamal sonreía internamente al ver que Signum se ponía muy nerviosa cuando la miraba.

-Nanoha…-fate la miro inquietante-desde que entramos, no has dicho ni una sola palabra, ¿te sientes bien?-fate se acercó más a Nanoha.

-s-sí, solo que…-fate, debemos hablar.

-chicas, primero coman algo y después pueden salir-Precia hablo seriamente y las dos aceptaron, ellas no lo notaban, pero comían rápido.

-listo. Vamos a hablar, madre ya volvemos iremos a investigar qué hay de bueno-fate tomo la mano de Nanoha y salieron del lugar.

Todas las que se quedaron en el comedor, comenzaron a organizar las actividades que harían, ese era un lugar hermoso y muy extenso, Lindy les había hablado de unas cascadas que quedaban no muy lejos, esa misma tarde irían y acamparían en el lugar.

-ahora si Nanoha, dime que sucede-fate trato de no sonar inquieta, algo en lo que fallo.

-fate, bueno, quiero que sepas algo..-Nanoha no miraba a los ojos de fate porque sabía que le terminaría contando todos sus sentimientos.

-Chrono se va de viaje y…-no soporto más y vio esos hermosos ojos color vino.-me dejo una carta, en ella decía que…bueno…ya no podía seguir con migo.

Esas palabras, molestaron a Fate, una por que dejo a Nanoha y no la cuido como debía, y por otra muy al fondo porque ella aun no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para decirle a Nanoha lo que siente. "quizá, porque ella ame a Chrono", pensó fate.

Nanoha noto que fate tenso su cuerpo y vio en sus ojos molestia y frustración.

-¿y así sin más se va y te deja aquí?, tss,-fate se alejó un poco de Nanoha y vio al cielo azul intenso.

-Fate, dice que allá termina sus estudios, además es por mí que el…-Nanoha iba a decir lo que la carta confesaba, peor se cayó.

-¿por ti que Nanoha?-fate la miro intensamente.

-n-nada, solo que tiene sus razones para viajar-Nanoha tomo del brazo a fate y la llevo al salón,-fate podemos ir en caballo a dar un paseo, quisiera aire fresco-le regalo una gran sonrisa.

"me encanta cundo series así"-si está bien solo ve y cámbiate, yo haré lo mismo-fate saco su maleta y se fue a cambiar en el baño mientras que Nanoha se quedó en la habitación que compartiera con fate.

Después de varios minutos, fate salió vestía una licra negra que se pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo bien formado, una camisa blanca y un pañuelo azul, el cual le iba muy bien con el color de piel, unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Dejo la mochila en la puerta ya que Nanoha aún no salía, según fate ya estaba demorando demasiado, se amarro el pañuelo y vio a Alicia junto a Hayate quienes iban de la mano.

-hermana, estas genial-Alicia soltó a Hayate y salto a los brazos de su gemela.

-vaya, a donde irán-pregunto Hayate.

-hmm no muy lejos, Nanoha ha querido salir y veremos que hay por los alrededores.-hablo fate un poco seria.

-ya, y esperar a que se cambie te molesta verdad-confeso Alicia a su hermana.

-pff, tu sabes cuánto lo detesto.

-entonces tranquila iré por ella.-Alicia abrió la puerta con cautela y la cerro tras ella.

-Nanoha, aún no está lista-hablo Alicia.

-no, no sé qué ponerme-Nanoha rebuscaba entre su ropa sin nada que ponerse.

-aquí tienes esto, y…la de aquí, solo faltan…ha, estas-Alicia de paso unas botas cafés, una camisa beis holgada y la licra blanca.

-oww se ve hermoso, gracias Ali- Nanoha se apresuró a cambiarse, siendo ayudada por Alicia.

La puerta al fin se abrió y fate quedo sin palabras, Nanoha se veía hermosa con esa vestimenta propia de montar a caballo.

Nanoha al salir y ver a la rubia vestida así, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía realmente bien

Hayate y Alicia las acompañaron hasta el patio principal donde ya estaban los sementales listos, el uno era negro con un pelaje en sus patas, el otro era blanco con una mancha en la pata.

-señoritas, aquí están los caballos, déjeme infórmale que no podrán ir muy lejos, el clima no estará bien y suele ser peligroso, por favor no demoren-un joven delgado y muy apuesto informo a fate que no podían ir muy lejos, en aquellos lares una tormenta era letal, todo se inundaba y el terreno era peligroso.

-gracias, no demoraremos-fate ayudaba a subir a Nanoha al caballo para luego subiera ella al suyo.

-volveremos pronto-fate y Nanoha alzaron la mano y se alejaron a un trote leve…

-Nanoha, olvide darte esto-fate le estiro unos guantes de cuero negros-sin esto tus manos se lastimaran.

-g-gracias-Nanoha los tomo y se los coloco.

-Nanoha, hay muchas cosas de las que he querido hablar con tigo, pero mi actitud y todo lo que me paso no me ha permitido hacerlo, y creo que ahora que estamos aquí, lo podré hacer-fate miraba hacia delante y buscaba las palabras correctas, esta vez le contaría todo lo que sentía.

Cabalgaron un poco más sin decir nada, solo escuchando el ruido de las aves y el baile de las hojas junto al aire puro, pero se notaba a lo lejos que una tormenta se acercaría. Por ello habían unas nubes grises, de un lado el sol no se escondía.

-aquí, descansemos aquí.-fate bajo del caballo y ayudo a Nanoha a bajar del suyo, fate tomo a los caballos y los llevo a un árbol cercano y los amarro allí, dejándoles unas manzanas cerca.

-puedes ver la diferencia-fate se acercó a Nanoha y observo el cielo igual que ella.-a pesar de que se acerca una tormenta el sol sigue allí insistiendo y luchando por no irse, pero al final la tormenta será más fuerte que él y lo hará retirarse, pero al siguiente día saldrá igual de reluciente.-fate miro a Nanoha, quien aún tenía la vista fija en las nubes grises.

-no debería ser así, el día siempre debe ser claro.

-debería, pero ya vez que no, en cierto punto es bueno ya que a veces el sol necesita descansar-fate no le dio más importancia al cielo y se arrimó al árbol.

Nanoha se dirigió a la yegua y saco una bolsa de la parte trasera del asiento.

-¿agua?-Nanoha saco dos botellas y le extendió una a fate.

-uf, gracias, has salvado una vida-fate abrió la botella y tomo desesperadamente, dejando media botella vacía.-hmm, que te parece si te sientas y hablamos-fate le señalo un pequeño montecito de pasto se dirigieron a él.

-Fate, yo…-fate se apresuró y le coloco un dedo en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que la cobriza dejara de hablar.

-Nanoha, déjame hablar a mi primera ¿vale?,-fate quito el dedo de la boca de la cobriza. Esta asintió y fate suspiro fuertemente.-primero que nada, quiero pedirte perdón por cómo me comporte desde el principio, pero la verdad es que no quería tener amistad con nadie, peor como ya vez eso para mí es realmente imposible, desde el primer día tuve a chicas locas tras mío-fate torció su boca-además, de los gritos y la mala actitud de mi parte.

-no tienes por qué pedir perdón, a veces nos solemos sentir así-Nanoha hablo tranquila mente, pero fate no se sentía bien con ello.

-debo hacerlo, después de todo te volviste parte de mi…familia-por dentro quería decir algo más, quería decir que era parte de su vida y que quería que sea u vida-debí valorarte desde el principio, debo recalcar, que cuando te vi, tus ojos me llamaron mucho la atención, son de un color muy intenso y tu cara es como porcelana.-fate logro ver como Nanoha se sonrojaba.

-Fate…dejemos eso para el pasado, ahora ya somos…amigas y podemos tener una mejor relación, y creo que este lugar es el indicado para poder interactuar de una mejor manera-Nanoha se levantó y le extendió la mano a fate-así que… ¿qué tal una carrera de aquí a casa?-propuso la cobriza de ojos lavanda.

-¡JA!, piensas que me ganaras, yo tengo más ventaja…

-por qué…fate…espera…eso es trampa-Nanoha corrió a la yegua y trato de alcanzar a la rubia que subido con agilidad al caballo para salir de inmediato riendo.

Ambas mujeres iban riendo y felices, sintiendo el viento entre sus cabellos y el golpe de la brisa fría que daba, Nanoha logro ponerse al nivel de fate he iban hablando de que aria la perdedora.

-tu…perderás…y tendrás que…bailar en terno de baño para todas…las de la casa-gritaba Nanoha jadeante por la cabalgata del semental.

-estás loca Nanoha, tu tendrás que…cantar y en ese caso…bailar-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a fate.

Ambas reían por lo que notaron se habían alejado un poco más de lo previsto, fate aminoro la marcha de su caballo, siendo seguida por la cobriza.

-¿pasa algo fate?-pregunto la cobriza preocupada.

-p-parece que perdimos el camino de vuelta a casa-fate miraba de un lado a otro.

-fate, mira-Nanoha señalo a una pequeña casa de piedra, que al parecer estaba vacía.-vamos allá.

Las dos se bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron a la casa, fate comprobó que no había nadie y entraron, la casa estaba amoblada, en el salón tenía una pequeña chimenea, alrededor varias fotografías y una pequeña cocina, aquel lugar parecía que siempre lo limpiaban, ya que no había ni rastro de polvo.

-parece que alguien vive aquí-fate se dirigió cautelosamente a las fotos-quédate allí un momento Nanoha-fate miro mejor las fotos y pudo ver en ellas a Lindy cuando pequeña.

-fate mira-Nanoha tenía entre sus manos un papel-parece una nota-fate se apresuró y tomo aquel papel.

_¿llegaron?, ¿pensaron que se perdieron?, sabía que les pasaría, este lugar engaña, por eso envié a mis empleadas a limpiar aquella cabaña, por alguna razón yo siempre terminaba allí, espero ustedes también, si es así envíame mensajes de humo, no ya ok, en una de las habitaciones hay n celular, espero tu mensaje fate…cuida a Nanoha._

_Atentamente: Lindy…_

_-_tenemos suerte, la cabaña es de Lindy, fate guardo el papel y se dirigió a la habitación más grande y encontró el celular.

Marco el número de Lindy y espero por una respuesta que no tardó mucho en ser respondida.

-sabía que te pasaría-se escucharon risas al otro lado de la línea.

-mou, Lindy, no es mi culpa ser desorientada pero gracias por salvarnos.

-Fate ahí en la nevera hay comida, la tormenta ha comenzado, descuida en la casa no hay filtraciones, en la mañana iremos por ustedes.-fate asintió y se despidieron.

-efectivamente la tormenta llego-Nanoha que miraba por la ventana, atrajo a fate con la mano y dejo que observara la lluvia.-hare algo de comer, mientras puedes ir encendiendo fuego.

Cada una se dirigió hacer lo suyo, una que otra mirada iba de las dos, algunas coincidían, pero de inmediato bajan la mirada o veían a otro lado.

-agh,..-fate movía el dedo índice de un lado a otro.

-¿estas bien?-miro Nanoha desde la cocina a fate.

Fate asintió y se sentó frente a la chimenea

-No encuentro la madre para poder encender fuego.

-ash, sí que eres ciega fate, mira que yo puedo observar la madera desde acá -Nanoha negaba con la cabeza.

-me estas mintiendo-fate le restó importancia y se recostó en la alfombra que había ahí.-si ya la viste, bien puedes encenderla tu-fate rio para dentro, tratando de fastidiar a Nanoha.

Nanoha dio pasos muy grandes y pesados, pero fate ni se inmuto y siguió en la pose antes mencionada, después fate no escucho ni un solo ruido, llamándole la atención, se arrimó en sus codos y miro de un lado a otro, pero no vio a Nanoha.

-esto es para que se te quite la pereza-Nanoha que estaba tras Fate, lanzo una lavacara entera de agua fría encima de Fate, empapándola por completo.

-¿pero qué…?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir para después dar pequeños gemidos por el frio que sintió en la espalda.

Nanoha reía a grandes carcajadas, haciendo que fate olvidara aquel frio y quedara como boba observando lo hermosa que se veía riendo.

-¿ya se te ha pasado?, será mejor que vayas a buscar algo de ropa y te cambies o pescaras un refriado-Nanoha se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente.

"eres hermosa Nanoha, como no me fije en ti antes", Fate suspiro y asintió, camino hasta el cuarto en donde encontró el móvil y busco en la cómoda café que ahí había, en el primer cajón solo encontró algunos papeles amarillos y viejos, en el segundo unos juegos de mesa, y en el tercero una araña…que al principio asusto a fate, pero se dio cuenta que era de plástico y sonrió, "la venganza es única", guardo la araña de plástico en el bolsillo de su pantalón y siguió buscando algo de ropa, hasta que encontró algunos sacos de lana en el armario de la habitación.

-listo, encontré esto, creo que tú también deberías cambiarte-fate le estiro un saco azul.

-hmm, gracias, AAJAJAJAJA, ok, hmm perdón por haberte mojada-Nanoha acepto el saco y lo puso a un lado.

-te de risa haberme mojado… ¿verdad?-fate se acercó a Nanoha, acortando distancia entre las dos-pues déjame decirte que soy vengativa…-fate acerco su frente a la de Nanoha, tratando de controlar las ganas locas de besarla en ese mismo instante.

-fate…yo…-Nanoha sentía ganas de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero no era capaz-encontré una guitarra, mírala-señalo una guitarra tomate con una otra negra-podrías tocar algo-Nanoha le sonrió y se alejó de la frente de fate.

-jm..Solo si tu cantas con migo-fate tomo la guitarra y se sentó frente a la chimenea que yacía encendida.

-está bien,-Nanoha acepto y llevo con ella una bandeja que contenía tasas de chocolate y unos panecillos-solo diré que no tengo linda voz-bajo la bandeja y se sentó junto a fate.

-no lo creo-fate afinaba la guitarra-dime, que canción es la que te gustaría cantar, hay miles que me s, pero esta vez serás tú la que pida-termino de afinarla y miro a Nanoha fijamente.

-bu-bueno, puedes sorprenderme-hablo nerviosamente al sentir aquellos ojos rojos intenso en ella.

-hmm, bueeeno-fate suspiro y pensó un poco, hasta que se le ocurrió una….

_Empezó a tocar si guitarra…_

Found myself at your door,  
Just like all those times before,

Me encuentro en tu puerta, al igual que todas las veces anteriores

I'm not sure how I got there,  
All roads they lead me here.

No estoy seguro de cómo llegue allí  
Todos los caminos, ellos me traen hacia aquí….

"_me trajeron hasta ti"…pensó fate_

I imagine you are home,  
In your room, all alone,  
And you open your eyes into mine,  
And everything feels better,

Me imaginé que estabas en casa en tu habitación, sola  
Y abres tus ojos en los míos, y todo se siente mejor…

_Las dos cruzaron sus miradas…_

Right before your eyes,  
I'm breaking and fast,  
No reasons why,  
Just you and me.

Y justo frente a tus ojos, me estoy rompiendo tan rápido  
No hay razones por que  
Sólo tú y yo…

"_en estos instantes, solo tú y yo, como siempre he querido fate", Nanoha adoro tenerla para ella._

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name on the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye.

Esta es la última vez que te pido esto  
Pon mi nombre en la parte superior de tu lista  
Esta es la última vez que te voy a preguntar por qué  
Me romperás el corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"_jamás pasara eso, serás la única, cuando me atreva a confesarte mis sentimientos", Fate suspiro y escucho a Nanoha._

_Nanoha miro a fate y canto ella sola._

You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,

Te encuentras en mi puerta, al igual que todas las veces anteriores.

You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave,

Usas tu mejor disculpa, pero yo estaba allí para verte marchar

And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better.

Y todas las veces que te deje entrar, sólo para que te vayas de nuevo desaparecen cuando vuelves.  
Todo es mejor

_Fate la acompaño y no paraban de mirarse_

When right before your eyes,  
I'm aching, run fast,  
Nowhere to hide,  
Just you and me...

Y justo frente a tus ojos, me estoy rompiendo tan rápido  
No hay donde esconderse  
Sólo tú y yo.

_Le agradaba saber que solo eran las dos._

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name on the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye...

_Nanoha tomo más fuerza y volvió a la misma frase poniéndole más sentimiento._

This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,  
This is the last time I say it's been you all along,  
This is the last time I let you in my door,  
This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.

Esta es la última vez que me dices que lo tengo mal  
Esta es la última vez que te digo que has sido tu todo este tiempo  
Esta es la última vez que te dejo en mi puerta  
Esta es la última vez que la quiero a ella para nada mas

Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh...

_Ambas cerraron los ojos y se metieron en la canción, queriéndose confesar algo…_

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name on the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye.

Esta es la última vez que te pido esto  
Pon mi nombre en la parte superior de tu lista  
Esta es la última vez que te voy a preguntar por qué  
Me romperás el corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ojos, ojos.

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
(this is the last time I'm asking you this)  
Put my name on the top of your list,  
(name on the top of your list)  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
(this is the last time I'm asking you why)  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye.  
(You break my heart...)

Esta es la última vez que te pido esto  
(Esta es la última vez que te pido esto)  
Pon mi nombre en la parte superior de tu lista  
(Pon mi nombre en la parte superior de tu lista)  
Esta es la última vez que te voy a preguntar por qué  
(Esta es la última vez que te voy a preguntar por qué)  
Me romperás el corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos  
(Me romperás el corazón)

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this...

Esta es la última vez que te pido esto  
La última vez que te pido esto  
La última vez que te pido esto

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this...

Esta es la última vez que te pido esto  
La última vez que te pido esto  
La última vez que te pido esto

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this,  
Time I'm asking you this...

Esta es la última vez que te pido esto  
La última vez que te pido esto  
La última vez que te pido esto….

_Respiraron hondo y sonrieron._

-vaya Nanoha, tienes linda voz-hablo fate, dejando la guitarra de lado.

-a-antes solía cantar con mi madre, ella tiene linda voz y siempre me gusto como cantaba, por eso yo empecé a cantar junto ella-Nanoha se sonrojo ante aquel halago por parte de fate.

-deberías decirle a tu madre que te ha enseñado bien-fate desvió su mirada posándola en los panecillos que Nanoha había calentado.-quisiera uno de esos, se ven deliciosos-fate lamio sus labios.-y ni que se diga del aroma de ese chocolate-sonrió mirándole a Nanoha con cara de perrito hambriento.

-nyajajajja, está bien, comamos entonces,-Nanoha le acerco la taza de chocolate y algunos panecillos a fate-no te vayas a que…

Demasiado tarde, fate había tomado el chocolate sin antes enfriarlo…

-ssss, ahora me quedara la lengua como gato, Nanoha, creo que solo quieres hacerme daño-hablo con vocecita de niña enojada.

-no soy tu madre para estarte cuidando a todo momento-Nanoha viro la cara a otro lado y bebió de su chocolate.

Así pasaron toda la noche, discutiendo y armando peleas de broma, Nanoha durmió en la misma cama que fate, peor como la anterior vez, durmió como un palo.

Al siguiente día, salieron en los caballos rumbo a la casa, iban alegres y hablando del lindo que hacía, el sol comenzaba a salir y los pajarillos cantaban, abriéndoles paso entre el camino de lodo.

-fate, ¿una carrera?...

-para luego es tarde, a la 1, 2, ¿lista?-fate miro a Nanoha, quien alistaba las riendas y se ponía en posición.-¡YA!-grito y salieron a toda carrera.

Nanoha había tomado la ventaja, ya que fate aún no se acomodaba bien a su caballo.

-¡la que pierda, deberá hacer todo lo que la otra diga!-grito Nanoha riendo,

Fate al escuchar eso, alzo las riendas y las golpeo en el lomo del caballo, haciendo que este tomara velocidad, alcanzando así a Nanoha.

-¿segura que harás lo que te pida?-fate rio al ver la cara sorprendida de Nanoha.

-¡JA!, en tus sueños.

Y así iban hasta que fate logro divisar la casa, vio a Nanoha de reojo, se la veía hermosa, ese semblante serio y de competencia, le iba bien, pero esta vez fate ganaría el trato, sin mucho esfuerzo, se adelantó y llego primera a casa.

Al escuchar ruido en la parte frontal de la hacienda, Lindy salió junto a las demás, quienes ya las esperaban.

-vaya, hasta que al fin llegan-sonrió Lindy para con fate.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO, ME DISTRAJE Y TU TE APROVECHASTE!-Nanoha que aún no se bajaba de la yegua, hablo enojada y con un pequeño puchero en la cara.

Fate se acercó a Nanoha y la ayudo a bajar, cuando Nanoha estuvo en el suelo, empujo a fate y fingió enojo, causando sonrisas en las presentes.

-vaya, han progresado-comento Sazuka-yo sabía que lo lograrías Fate-le sonrió.

-mou, fate yo quiero ir en caballo también-hablo Signum, sonrojándose al instante, ya que sintió la mirada de Shamal en ella.

-chicas habrá tiempo para ello-Precia miro a Fate-por ahora, tenemos que darles una noticia, pasemos a la casa-Precia tomo la mano de Lindy y entraron juntas, siendo seguidas por las chicas.

-bueno chicas-dijo Precia mirando a Sazuka, Arisa, Signum, Nanoha-según me enteré por ahí, mi hija Fate era una odiosa, que no se llevaba con ustedes, pero, me alegra que eso haya cambiado-miro a fate y le sonrió-ahora que ya se llevan bien, serán como parte de la familia, así que quiero informarles a todas que mi boda con Lindy ya está cerca, y ustedes están invitadas a ello.

-awww-dijeron todas al unísono.

-es un gusto, señora-agradeció Signum.

-nada de señora, llámame Precia-le pidió.

-madre, aun no nos han dicho en donde y cuando será su boda-hablo Alicia, quien estaba junto a Hayate.

-eso ya está decidido, esta tarde iremos a la ciudad, y estas vacaciones las pospondremos para después de la boda-Lindy hablo con un poco de tristeza pro no haber hecho lo que quería en aquella hacienda.-así que si quieren pueden ir a la piscina o andar en caballo, nosotras les informaremos la hora de partida.

-todas asintieron, menos fate que aún se veía confundida.

-madre, ¿en dónde será la boda?-pregunto a Lindy.

-en su casa, desde aquí hemos organizado todo, todo está listo pequeña-Lindy se levantó y contesto la llamada de su móvil. Chrono hijo, ¿ya estas viajando?. A ok, avísame cuando llegues… cuídate.

-¿viajando?-hablo por impulso Fate

-si, Chrono quiso terminar sus estudios en Estados Unidos-Lindy miro a fate, quien se veía muy confundida y ¿molesta?...

-Nanoha, tenemos que hablar-fate dejo el salón y fue a la cocina.

Nanoha no fijo nada y la siguió, sabía lo que fate le diría.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que él se fue?-casi exigía una respuesta rápida.

-no tenía que darte explicaciones de ello, era tu familia la que te debía dar la noticia-sus palabras eran serias.-además, no sé por qué te fastidias.

-tss-fate rodo los ojos-él se va y te deja aquí sola, como se supone que estará su relación.

-eso no debe importarte, a la final, el…termino con migo-termino confesando.

-T-termino…con tigo…-fate se quedó sin palabras, se ha estado alejando de Nanoha todo este tiempo, pensando que Chrono aún era su novio-supongo que eso te afecto-hablo decepcionada.

-en parte, fate, yo…-y una vez más, las palabras no llegaban a su boca, por más que su corazón gritaba por decirle a fate que la amaba, ella no lo podía expresar-sí, lo voy a extrañar.

Esas palabras fueron como una daga directo al corazón de Fate.

-pues entonces, deberías ir junto a él-no dijo nada más y salió de la cocina.

Fate salió enoja, frustrada, por no poder decirle a Nanoha lo que en realidad siente, todas lo notaron y se fono un habiente tenso, que duro poco, ya que Signum invito a todas a la piscina.

-Nanoha, ¿todo bien?-se acercó Alicia un poco preocupada.

-sí, solo que se ha fastidiado por cosas sin importancia-medio sonrió.

-sí, me imagino, ¿vamos a la piscina?-Nanoha asintió y fueron junto a las demás.

Fate se sentó junto a la pileta que estaba fuera de la casa, miro al cielo y suspiro muy hondo, necesitaba ordenar sus sentimientos, Nanoha le causaba muchas cosas, cosas que no podía explicar, "aun lo quiere, pues si lo quieres, tenía que quedarse con él", fate cerro los puños y quiso golpear una piedra brande de la pileta, peor una mano la detuvo.

-hija, tranquila, se lo que sientes por Nanoha, y se lo que ella siente por ti, las dos se están lastimando, deberían hablar claramente-Precia acaricio la mano de su hija y la miro con amor.

-madre, yo…no sé cómo confesarle lo que siento, cuando estoy junto a ella, todo deja de existir, pero a la vez, no sé qué decirle.

-lo que sientes hija, deja que tu corazón hable, las palabras llegaran por si solas.-Precia comprendía todo eso.-ve y habló con ella, Chrono la ha dejado ir, porque se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, de que ustedes se querían.

-lo siento por él, pero, está bien madre gracias-fate se levantó y le do u beso en la frente, se alejó y busco a Nanoha en la piscina.

-Nanoha-se acercó a ella-perdóname, quiero decirte algo-la alejo de las demás-tu…me gustas, desde que te vi, tus ojos me alegraron de cierta forma, y ahora que te tengo cerca, siento que nada puede alejarte de mí, siento que debo protegerte-fate la apego aún más a su cuerpo-déjame ser parte de tu corazón-esto último lo confeso con amor.

-Fate, t-tu. Y-yo, g-gusto de ti..-Nanoha se sentía muy nerviosa y alegre a la vez.

-así es, todo este tiempo te lo he querido decir, pero las palabras no llegaban a mí, peor ahora hare las cosas bien-fate no apartaba la irada de esos ojos lavanda.

-uyyyy-las chicas veían emocionadas la confesión de fate, anhelaban por verlas juntas.

-yo…-Nanoha se alejó de fate-también te quiero fate-vio los ojos rojos de fate brillar y eso la reconforto.

-entonces, si dejaras que forme parte de tu corazón…

-si Fate, te quiero-dicho esto, Nanoha se acercó a ella y la beso….

* * *

_Uy, hasta que termino, no sabía en donde dejarlo ¿Qué les parece?..._

_Bueno déjenme saber, ahora REVIEWS_

_** : **__gracias por leer, y si ya ahora están muy cerca…. Saludos_

** YO WIII.3: **_jajaja es que esas escenas ajajja, bueno, hay esta, decidió alejarse, sabía que no lo llegaría querer, gracias por leer, saludos_

**TAKAHASHILI: **_esposa mía, jajaja tarde mucho?, no verdad, fuuf me alegra saberlo, ahora ya puedes actuañizar en paz, ahora espero no tardar con el otro…. Saludos, pilas con el compromiso…._

_Y por último peor no menos importante-_

**KIHARA CJ****:**_ aajajajaj jamas olvidare ese "mira más allá de lo que vez", toda una loquilla, y tu ni en los momentos serios eres seria, jajaja habla serio: p…saludos fate, espero estés disfrutando de tus vacacione, chica 'madura' (?_

* * *

Y SIN MAS ME DESPIDO, A DISFRUTAR LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VACACIONES, ESPERO ACTUAIZAR L MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, ASIQ EU TENGAN PASIENCIA….


	8. boda

_He vuelto, y no he tardado ¿verdad? XD, bueno, espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, (los que las tienen), y los que no, pues gracias por darse un espacio para leer mi historia, a parte, déjenme decirles que el próximo será el último capítulo de esta querida historia, si lo sé es triste que las cosas se acaben pero qué más da._

_En fin, quiero que pongan la canción de __**ED SHEERAN-THINKING OUT LOUD,**__ el ¿Por qué de esta canción?, pues el confeso que escribió para su novia y se imagina a una mujer vestida de blanco entrando a una iglesia con esta canción, así que,….a leer._

**MLSN, no me pertenece, **y bueno ya saben lo demás.

* * *

Todas salían con pocas ganas de aquella hermosa hacienda, pero sabían que era por el amor de Lindy hacia precia, su casamiento ya estaba a puertas de realizarse y todas estaban invitadas a la fiesta de compromiso.

Todas subieron a los autos tal y como llegaron, viajaron esa misma tarde en la que fate al fin confeso el amor que sentía por Nanoha.

_-Nanoha-se acercó a ella-perdóname, quiero decirte algo-la alejo de las demás-tu…me gustas, desde que te vi, tus ojos me alegraron de cierta forma, y ahora que te tengo cerca, siento que nada puede alejarte de mí, siento que debo protegerte-fate la apego aún más a su cuerpo-déjame ser parte de tu corazón-esto último lo confeso con amor._

Esa confesión quedo marcada para Nanoha, fueron las palabras más sinceras que pudo escuchar por parte de la persona que ahora formaría parte importante de su vida. Su cara ahora destellaba felicidad, más aun cuando estaba cerca de Fate, e todo el viaje no podía parar de mirarla, de ver lo hermosa que era, su cabello, sus ojos, su perfil, todo de ella le encantaba.

-hey, si me sigues mirando así me desgastare-Fate miro de reojo a Nanoha y sonrió.

-nyajajaja, Fate se ve hermosa hoy, hay algo especial en su mirada-Nanoha se sonrojo al saber que fate la cacho mirándola.

-pues, el solo hecho de ver a la persona que amo es una razón única para verme como me veo-la miro por unos instantes y le guiño el ojo-de ahora en adelante así será-fijo u mirada a la carretera.

-Fate, quien diría que eras tan romántica-comento Signum, quien ahora iba a lado de Shamal.

-ya te llegara tu hora-las demás sonrieron y miraron a Signum.

-Shamal-san parece un buen partido-dijo Nanoha, haciendo que la nombrada se sonroje al igual que la peli-rosada.

Un gran silencio se formó y Fate se echó a reír.

-yo las vi muy cómodamente hablando hoy en la piscina, ¿o no Signum?-miro por el retrovisor a la nombrada.

-Signum-chan, es muy linda, y sabe hacerme reír-confeso al fin Shamal un poco sonrojada.

-bueno, yo pienso lo mismo de Shamal-Signum vio a Shamal y estas se sonrieron.

-awww, espero no tarden en formalizar lo suyo-Nanoha miro a la carretera y vio que ya casi llegaban.

Nadie dijo nada más y llegaron a casa de Fate, las once mujeres bajaron de los autos y se sonreían.

-chicas…-llamo Lindy haciendo que estas formaran un circulo-espero verlas en mi boda, muy bellas y lindas como siempre-hoy mismo Alicia y Hayate saldrán a repartir las invitaciones, esperen por la suya-les sonrió y dio paso para que su futura esposa hable.

-espero la hayan pasado bien por lo menos una noche y la tarde de hoy, recuerden después de mi boda volveremos al lugar-Precia sonrió amablemente y tomo a Lindy de la mano-nos vemos pronto chicas-y salió camino a la casa.

-amor, ¿te quedarías a cenar?, yo después iré a dejarte a casa de tus padres-pregunto fate acercándose a Nanoha.

-está bien-Nanoha deposito un beso cariñoso a Fate.

-bueno chicas, nos despedimos, nos vemos luego-se despidió Arisa, subiendo al auto de Sazuka.

Las demás hicieron lo mismo y se despidieron, quedando allí Signum, Shamal y Hayate.

-Shamal, puedes quedarte a cenar si deseas-le ofreció Alicia-Hayate se quedara a dormir aquí.

-gracias Ali, pero Signum me ha invitado a cenar en su casa y yo he aceptado-hablo armoniosamente.

-genial, entonces nos veremos mañana hermana-Hayate se acercó a Shamal y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Las dos mujeres desaparecieron, dejando ahí a las jóvenes enamoradas.

Ingresaron a la casa y cenaron todas juntas, hablando de trivialidades y sobre algunos detalles de la boda.

-madre, quisiera que me cuentes sobre la decisión que tomo Chrono, la de irse a estudiar fuera-Fate llevo un pedazo de carne que tenía en su tenedor y limpio su boca esperando la respuesta de Lindy.

-no hay mucho que decir, consiguió un lugar muy bueno en lo que respecta a su carrera, así que decidió irse-Lindy oculto la parte verdadera por la que Chrono se fue.

-hmm, lo llamare más tarde y hablare con el-finalizo fate bebiendo un poco de agua.

Precia miro a Lindy quien se tensó al escuchar las palabras serias de Fate, no quería crear conflicto entre los dos, ella sabía que Chrono se fue porque no soportaba el dolor de amar a Nanoha y de que ella no lo ame, le lastimaba el hecho de saber que estaba enamorada de Fate.

Terminaron la cena y Alicia junto a Hayate fueron las primeras en retirarse.

-perdón madres, iremos a darnos un baño y a dormir, lastimosamente hoy no alcanzamos a repartir las invitaciones-se disculpó Alicia-pero mañana muy temprano las repartiremos, que descansen-agrego y salieron del comedor.

Al llegar a la habitación de Alicia, la que Lindy preparo para ella, se desvistió y fue a la ducha, Hayate la siguió y se ducharon juntas.

-al fin Fate hará feliz a Nanoha-dijo Alicia besando a Hayate.

-lo mismo hará Nanoha- coincidió Hayate, devolviéndole un beso más largo a Alicia.

En la sala se encontraba Fate junto a Nanoha, discutían sobre que Nanoha debía ir a su casa, pero fate no quería dejarla ir.

-mou, Nanoha quédate a dormir con migo, juro que no haremos nada que tu no quieras-alzo su dos manos-tu sabes que te amo y jamás te obligaría a nada-Fate poso sus manos en la cintura de Nanoha acercándola a ella-estas preciosa-fate se acercó a los labios de la cobriza y los rosaba con cada palabra de amor que pronunciaba-Nanoha…-susurro su nombre y la beso, este beso fue de amor, de agradecimiento.

-no-Nanoha se alejó a regañadientes, la verdad es que quería seguir besando a Fate-no lograras engatusarme con tus cariñitos, será mejor que me vayas a dejar a casa-fingió enojo y se cruzó de brazos.

-pero amor, no quiero quedarme sola, más aun cuando tengo a una hermosa chica con migo- Fate volvió a su pose seductora.-déjame pasar con tigo esta noche.

-hey si siguen así, aquí mismo les dará las doce-Lindy se burló de la escena que presenciaba-Nanoha por que no te quedas, después de todo tus padres no sabrían que volvías hoy-apoyo a Fate, sacando una sonrisa victoriosa por parte de ella.-ha, Fate, podrías acompañarme al estudio un rato, necesito hablar con tigo-pidió Lindy a Fate-victoria, ¿te podrías quedar aquí con Nanoha?, yo vuelvo enseguida-dicho esto salió en dirección al estudio.

-ya vuelvo amor-Fate la beso y siguió a Lindy.

Nanoha observo a la rubia de ojos verdes analizando todo de ella, aparentemente se la veía amable, pero algo dentro de la cobriza le decía que solo era una máscara.

-bien, ¿te hace feliz?-pregunto victoria dejando a Nanoha confundida.

-he…-hablo por impulso.

-sí, ella siempre fue una chica ideal, te trata con amor y cariño-hablaba co cierta familiaridad, como si supiera que se siente estar con Fate-con migo era igual, solo que yo…no la supe aprovechar-victoria se sentó en el sillón grande negro que había ahí.

-no sabía que tu…bueno estabas con mi novia-recalco Nanoha un poco celosa al saber que esa rubia estuvo con su amor.

-Fate siempre fue discreta-victoria sonaba arrogante.

-claro, lo hare con gusto, descansa-se escuchó a fate, se acercó a las mujeres y pregunto-¿hablan de mí?-y abrazo a fate por la cintura, acomodando su mentón en el hombro de Nanoha.-amor ¿subimos?-le susurró al oído.

Aquella imagen saco de lugar a victoria, aun la quería, y según ella había vuelto para conquistarla, pero se encontró con…ella.

-si, le contaba a Nanoha que tú eras mi novia, pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo-informo victoria mirando a Nanoha quien se había puesto incomoda ante eso.

-así es, eso fue antes, ahora amo a una sola persona-fate abrazo más fuerte a Nanoha.-bueno vamos-fate tomo la mano de Nanoha y se la llevo a su habitación.

Al siguiente día, ya después del desayuno, Fate iba en el auto con Nanoha y victoria, primero pasaron por la casa de victoria, la misma que dijo que pasaría a ver a Fate por la tarde, eso molesto en parte a Nanoha, no quería a esa rubia cerca de Fate.

-amor…-llamo fate a una Nanoha distraída-¿he amor?-volvió a llamar Fate…-al no ver respuesta de la cobriza, Fate la beso despacio en la comisura de la boca.

-ha…-reacciono Nanoha-lo siento amor, estaba…pensando-declaro Nanoha.

-¿y en qué?-pregunto inquieta Fate.

-pues…que pasaría si te perdiera-dijo tristemente.

Fate al escuchar estacione su auto casi que de golpe.

-Nanoha, tu sabes que eso no pasara-Fate tomo la mano de Nanoha y la beso-ya he perdido demasiado tiempo lejos de ti, y ahora que te tengo quiero tenerte siempre cerca-la miro a los hermosos ojos azul cielo-no soportaría alejarte de m-dicho esto le dio un beso muy cariñoso, pero a la vez era de necesidad, de aceptación, con ese beso le dio a entender a Nanoha que jamás la dejaría.-Te amo-declaro fate y arranco en auto a casa de Nanoha.

-entonces mañana esperare por ti…-Nanoha tenía la cara de Fate entre sus manos, que para fate era como que si la ceda más fina la estuviese rozando en esos instantes-no tardes, cuídate-cuando intento bajar del auto, Fate la detuvo.

-¿solo eso?, ¿no piensas darme ni siquiera un besito?-dijo con un puchero en su boca.-pues así no me iré, -se cruzó de brazos, pero al instante sintió un jalón y sintió unos labios muy dulces en los suyos, Fate cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por el contacto tan agradable.

-Te amo…-Nanoha volvió a besar a fate y bajo del auto.

"yo aún más", fate sonrió y salió en dirección a su casa.

Al llegar, encontró a su madre y a Alicia muy atareadas, pues habían llegado varias cajas con contenidos desconocidos.

-Fate, al fin llegas, ayúdanos-le dijo Alicia lanzándole una caja a Fate.

-P-pero…

-nada de peros hija, en una de esas cajas debe estar mi vestido-interrumpió Precia, estaba igual, o quizá más nerviosa que Alicia.

-ha, por ahí debe estar el tuyo-le sonrió Alicia.

-¿Q-que?...c-como que mejor las dejo-Fate dejo la caja y salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

-¡ni pienses que te salvaras de usar el vestido que he comprado para ti!-grito Precia desde la sala.

-¿A quién se le ocurre adelantar la boda así de rápido?-hablo a la nada-en fin, debemos practicar pequeña, la sorpresa de Lindy para mi madre debe ser impecable-le dijo a su guitarra sacándola del estuche negro, Fate se quedó toda la tarde en su habitación practicando una canción que se cantaría en la boda de sus madres. Ya por la noche, Fate bajo por algo de comer…_vaya error, _después de unos instantes, Fate ya se encontraba dentro de un vestido azul, le llegaba a las rodillas, en la cintura, una cinta negra se ajustaba a su bien formada cintura, el descubierto de hombros, dejaba notar su piel blanca. En la parte de abajo era abombado, era el perfecto para ella, Fate solo rodo los ojos y se lo quito con desgano.

-aww, has quedado hermosa, y mañana aún más, Zafira vendrá a peinarnos y maquillarnos.-Alicia ya un poco más aliviada, al igual que su madre, se acercaron al comedor a cenar.

-¿Madre, estas feliz?-pregunto Fate.

-No te imaginas cuanto, desde hace mucho tiempo estaba esperando esto, casarme con alguien que ame de verdad, y he encontrado a Lindy, quien me ha hecho muy feliz.-unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a bajar por el rostro de Precia, Fate las detuvo al instante con su dedo pulgar, acaricio la mejilla de su madre y la abrazo.

-Nosotras también estamos felices por eso-aquel abrazo se volvió más fuerte, sintiendo a Alicia.

* * *

Aquella mañana se sentía realmente atareada, desde muy temprano varias personas comenzaron a llegar a la residencia Testarossa; empleados, camareros, los que arreglarían el patio para la boda, y todo un sin número de personas.

-Madre, ¿podemos pasar?-Fate y Alicia yacían en la puerta de su madre.

-Adelante. Hijas-hablo cariñosamente Precia.

-aquí tienes madre-le extendieron una carta a su madre-no la leas ahora, léelo después del matrimonio- Feta le acaricio el cabello mojado y movió la cabeza para que hagan pasar a Zafira.

-Hola queridas, he traído a todo mi equipo, ellos se encargaran de vosotras-habló el amanerado hombre.

-Te lo agradecemos, estamos en tus manos-dicho eso, los ayudantes de Zafira se esparcieron y sentaron a las tres Testarossa en un asiento respectivamente.

-¡están espectaculares!-aplaudió Zafira-chicos, traigan los vestidos. Después de unos segundos tres hombres traían los vestidos de las mujeres, el primero el de Fate, el segundo, un vestido color turquesa, el que sería de Alicia, y el tercero y más importante el de novia, el cual encajaba excelente en Precia.

Todos los hombres salieron de la gran habitación, dejando a las mujeres para que se cambiaran, ya unos minutos, (horas después), una sirvienta golpeo a la puerta.

-Señoritas y Señora Testarossa, la limosina que las llevara a la iglesia esta lista-la mujer no espero respuesta y se retiró.

Una a una fueron saliendo, Fate paso a su habitación por su guitarra y al bajar a la limosina se encontró con…Chrono.

-Fate, estas muy hermosa-le sonrió el muchacho.

-C-Chrono..-tartamudeo Fate, por alguna razón se sintió nerviosa-yo…

-nada que decir, Fate te adoro, ahora mucho más que seremos familia, todo está olvidado, hemos hecho lo correcto, de hecho, después te quiero presentar a alguien, ahora vamos a la iglesia, mi madre estaba impaciente- Chrono invito a Fate a subir al auto y lo hicieron, no tardaron mucho y llegaron a la iglesia. La iglesia estaba repleta, familia de Lindy y algunos de Precia estaban presentes, al igual que sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¡la novia ha llegado!- anunció Chrono desde la gran puerta de madera de la iglesia.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y junto a Precia caminaba Chrono, el mismo que vestía de smoking.

Lindy quedo impactada, Precia se veía hermosa con el vestido blanco, se pegaba tan bien a su cuerpo, y el velo, ni se diga, era un vestido realmente perfecto para ella.

Precia que sonreía para todos, pero más para Lindy quien estaba más que elegante, su traje de novio le iba bien, tenía su toco masculino, pero se notaba la feminidad de Lindy, en su peinado y maquillaje.

-madre, te la entrego, cuídala, nosotros tus hijos estaremos para ustedes-Chrono beso a Precia y a Lindy en la frente. Lindy le sonrió y beso ligeramente a Precia y se pusieron de frente al altar, Chrono se sentó junto a una castaña, Fate, Nanoha, Alicia y Hayate.

El padre comenzó con la ceremonia.

-Lindy y Precia, ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

-Sí venimos libremente.-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Estáis decididas a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?

-Sí estamos decididas.-lo volvieron a decir juntas.

El sacerdote invito a la pareja a expresar su consentimiento diciéndoles:

-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante ustedes y vuestros invitados.

Las dos unieron su mano derecha y comenzaron:

-**LINDY:** Yo, Lindy Harlown te quiero a ti, Precia Testarossa como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

-**PRECIA:** Yo, Precia Testarossa, te quiero a ti, Lindy Harlown, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Aún tomadas de las manos:

-LINDY: Precia, ¿quieres ser mi mujer?-la miro con amor.

-PRECIA: Si, quiero.-sus palabras eran de amor.

-PRECIA: Lindy, ¿quieres ser mi mujer?-alzo la voz.

-LINDY: Si, quiero.-le siguió el tono.

-PRECIA, yo te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida.

-LINDY, yo te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida.

Las dos unieron su mano derecha y respondieron a las preguntas del sacerdote:

\- LINDY, ¿quieres recibir a PRECIA, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, quiero.-respondió Lindy sin dudarlo.

-PRECIA, ¿quieres recibir a LINDY, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

\- Sí, quiero.-sin tartamudeos, precia lo dijo aun mirando a los ojos de Lindy.

El sacerdote prosigue diciendo:

-El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotras el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. 'Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.'-termino dictaminando…

-El señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros la una a la otra en señal de amor y fidelidad.-levanto sus manos ante las mujeres y las bendijo.

Lindy le puso el anillo a Precia diciendo:

-PRECIA, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.-le coloco el anillo y dejo que Precia haga lo mismo.

-LINDY, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti-coloco el anillo y la beso lentamente.

-Sin más que decir, yo las declaró oficialmente casadas-el Sacerdote vio a Lindy-podéis besar a la novia -Lindy asintió y tomo a Precia por la cintura acercándola a ella-Gracias-le susurro antes de besarla, al hacer contacto con los labios de Precia, todos en la iglesia se colocaron de pie y aplaudieron fuertemente.

Varios gritos de emoción se escucharon y las mujeres se separaron para respirar, se miraron y se susurraron un _te amo, _bajaron del altar tomadas de la mano y caminaron por el pasillo de la gran iglesia, ya en la puerta todas y todos lanzaban arroz, que según algunos significaba buena suerte.

Todos fueron a sus autos y se dirigieron a casa de Precia, donde se celebraría la boda.

Precia y Lindy llegaron en la limosina y al entrar todos las volvieron a aplaudir, las lágrimas en Fate, Alicia y Chrono no paraban, era la boda más hermosa que pudieron haber visto.

Nanoha quien estaba junto a Fate, la abrazaba y le sonreía cariñosamente, dándole a entender que se calmara un poco o su madre comenzaría con el llanto.

-UFF…-suspiro Lindy…-Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a cada una de las ´personas que están aquí, por estar presentes en el momento más feliz de mi vida.-beso la mano de Precia.-ahora, disfruten de la fiesta.

-como es tradición, el baile entre ustedes-se acerco Fate y las abrazo.

Todos aplaudieron y dieron paso a las recién casadas.

-esta canción, es una confesión de amor, madre-dijo mirando a precia-la canción la escribió Lindy y yo le he puesto el sonido, céntrate en lo que dice-todos aplaudieron aún más, pues las palabras de Fate sonaron mu cariñosas y con amor a su madre-aparte de ello, quiero hacerle saber a Nanoha que también es para ti-dicho esto comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

When your legs don't work like they used to before

_Cuando tus piernas no funcionen como solían hacerlo antes,_

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

_y yo ya no pueda volverte loca_

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

_¿Todavía recordará tu boca el sabor de mi amor?_

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

_¿Todavía sonreirán tus ojos desde tus mejillas?_

Darling I will be loving you till we're seventy

_Querida, estaré amándote hasta que tengamos 70 años,_

And baby my heart could still feel as hard at twenty three

_y Nena, mi corazón todavía podrá sentir como a los 23._

And I'm thinking about how

_Y estoy pensando en cómo_

People fall in love in mysterious ways

_la gente se enamora de formas misteriosas,_

_Fate_ miro de reojo a Nanoha y esta le sonrio.

Maybe just the touch of a hand

_Quizás solo el roce de una mano,_

Well me I fall in love with you every single day

_bueno yo me enamoro de ti cada día,_

aquella parte Fate la canto más para Nanoha.

And I just want to tell you I am

_y solo quería decirte que lo estoy._

Lindy le dio una vuelta a Precia y la junto mucho mas a ella, Precia tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, la letra hasta ese punto era hermosa.

So honey now

_Así que ahora cariño_

Take me into your loving arms

_tómame en tus amorosos brazos,_

Lindy y precia se perdieron en un mundo solo donde ellas existían, escuchando la canción de fate y como la llegaba a interpretar.

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

_bésame bajo la luz de un millar de estrellas,_

Place your head on my beating heart

_coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón que late,_

I'm thinking out loud

_estoy pensando en voz alta,_

Maybe we found love

_quizás encontremos el amor_

Right where we are

_justo donde estamos_

Fate dejo la guitarra a un hombre que tocaba con ella en la pequeña tarima y quedo solo con el micrófono inalámbrico, se dirigió a Nanoha y la invito a bailar junto a sus madres.

When my hairs all but gone

_Cuando todo mi pelo se haya caído_

And my memory fades

_y mis recuerdos se desvanezcan,  
_  
And the crowds don't remember my name

_y las multitudes no recuerden mi nombre,  
__  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way

_Cuando mis manos no toquen las cuerdas (de guitarra) de la misma forma,_

Fate acaricio las manos de Nanoha sin parar de mirarla a los ojos, para Nanoha escuchar la voz de Fate era…indescriptible.

I know you will still love me the same

_Sé que tú todavía me querrás igual._

Because honey your soul could never grow old

_Porque cariño, tu alma nunca podría envejecer_,

It's evergreen

_es de hoja perenne.  
__  
_And baby your smile is forever

_Y nena tu sonrisa está por siempre  
_  
In my mind and memory

_en mi mente y mi memoria._

Alicia y Hayate se unieron al baile entre las demás, todas danzaban al paso de la canción, enamoradas, mirándose a los ojos y jurando con aquella canción que nunca olvidaran a la otra.

I'm thinking about how

_Estoy pensando en cómo_

People fall in love in mysterious ways

_la gente se enamora de formas misteriosas,  
_

And maybe it's all part of a plan

_y quizás sea todo parte de un plan,  
_  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

_yo solo seguiré cometiendo los mismos errores,  
_

Hoping that you'll understand

_esperando que tú lo entenderás  
_

That baby now

_Así que ahora cariño,  
__  
_Take me into your loving arms

_tómame en tus amorosos brazos,  
_  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

_bésame bajo la luz de un millar de estrellas,  
_  
Place your head on my beating heart

_Coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón que late,  
__  
_I'm thinking out loud

_estoy pensando en voz alta,  
__  
_Baby we found love

_quizás encontremos el amor_

Right where we are

_justo donde estamos._

So baby now

_Así que cariño, ahora,_

Take me into your loving arms

_tómame en tus amorosos brazos_

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

_bésame bajo la luz de un millar de estrellas,_

Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart

_Oh querida, coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón que late,  
__  
_I'm thinking out loud

_estoy pensando en voz alta.  
_

Baby we found love right where we are

_Nena encontremos el amor justo donde estamos,__  
_

Baby we found love right where we are

_Nena encontremos el amor justo donde estamos,__  
_

And we found love right where we are

_y encontremos el amor justo donde estamos_

Sin más que decir Fate término la canción dando un beso a su amada Nanoha, al igual que Precia lo hizo con Lindy. y Hayate a Alicia.

Después de aquel baile, la fiesta continua y todos festejaban alegremente. En una de las mesas se encontraban Signum, Shamal, Arisa y Sazuka quienes hablaban de lo bien que se la estaban pasando junto a las chicas Fate y Nanoha se las acercaron para saludarlas y agradecerles que hayan ido.

-Fate…-una mano se posó en el hombro de Fate, esta regreso a ver y vio a Chrono junto a una castaña de cabello corto-quiero...presentarte a Amy-le sonrió amigable.

-oh, Chrono,-fate le volvió su sonrisa-es un gusto-dijo formalmente a la muchacha.

-ella es mi pareja, nos conocimos en Estados Unidos y….-miro a la castaña y volvió a hablar-me enamore apenas la vi.-la beso.

-me alegro demasiado, yo me siento muy feliz junto a Nanoha-le tomo de la mano.

-les deseo lo mejor-concluyo Chrono.

-lo mismo digo-afirmo Fate.

Después de aquella presentación, la salida de Precia y Lindy se hizo presente, estas vestían de un modo diferente, menos informal, Lindy se despedía de todos y Precia se despedía de sus hijas.

-deséenme lo mejor-se la escuchaba nerviosa-iremos de viaje por toda Europa-sonrió abrazando a sus hijas.

-madre, disfruta de tu viaje-afirmaron las dos muchachas.

-pero antes debe lanzar su ramo de flores-comento Arisa.

De repente todas las mujeres se posaron tras Precia y esta de espaldas conto hasta tres y lanzo el ramo, solo escucho varios gritos y volteo.

Una Nanoha muy sonrojada yacía con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

-Fate, es tu turno-le grito Signum quien abrazaba a Shamal.

-te amo-se acercó a Nanoha y la beso.

-¿lista?-apareció Lindy abrazando la cintura de Precia-la limosina nos llevara al aeropuerto-miro a sus hijas e hijo y les dijo.-no se preocupen por nosotras, volveremos en un mes, cuídense.-dicho eso, subieron a la limosina y partieron.

* * *

Y bueno lo dejare aquí, el próximo será el último y ya verán que es lo que pasa, sin más espero sus reviews, el próximo espero no tardar XD.

**YO wiin nwm: **el próximo si será el final, jejeje siento por haberte dejado así el anterior XD, yo soy la primera que no quiere que acabe, pero tiene que….saludos, espero te haya gustado.

**TakahashiLi****: **decidme si he tardado, ¿no verdad? Ejejje pues bien, ¿estuvo cómodo el sillón?, bueno, ¿lo deje en la mejor parte esta vez?, nah quien sabe, saludos….gracias por leer.

**Mittchan21****: **y he aquí la conti, ejjeje gracias, espero e guste y lástima que ya casi termina, que te pareció?...saludos.

**Kihara CJ****: ¿**fallidos intentos?, hmmm no entendí XD, enserio me dejaras golpearte, eso lo quiero ver, y bueno que bien que te haya gradado….nos vemos.

Ahora sí, espero que lean _**cirugía al corazón**_….bye *-*


	9. el final

Y bueno aquí el final de mi pequeña historia, debo agradecer a alguien….si ti, ya que por ti es que entre a este mundo de FF y a escribir, si bien era la otra historia, esta fue la que mejor surgió XD así que KIHARA-CHAN gracias…

Ahora si a leer el final….

a si, la cancion que use hoy es...LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO-ellie goulding *-*, el por que, es que muestra un amor intenso... y no por 50 sombras de grey -.-

**MLSN, **no me pertenece ni sus personajes…

* * *

**Después de varios meses**

-Fate-mama, ya estamos listas-decía una pequeña con unos ojos bicolor.

-oh, lo siento-Fate dio unos papeles a un hombre y se acercó a Nanoha y Vivio-la casa es oficialmente nuestra-las beso a las dos en la frente y entraron juntas a la casa que Fate había comprado para su nueva familia.

-mou, hubiera querido que Fate me cargue como se debe a la casa nueva-se quejó Nanoha con un puchero en su boca.

-para eso no hay que esperar-Fate no espero más y cargo a su esposa entrado al gran salón sin amoblar aun.

-Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama, se ven muy bien, adoro que me hayan querido a mí-la pequeña se acercó y las abrazo.

-bueno-contesto Fate-si madre, ahora mismo iremos-Fate tomo de las manos a su mujer y a su adorada hija y fueron a casa de las recién llegadas de luna de miel.

Habían acabado su universidad, Fate y Nanoha ya eran todas unas mujeres profesionales y con una familia que las dos amaban.

* * *

Al llegar, lograron ver varios autos, la familia se alegró, pues ese día harían el viaje tan deseado, irían a la hacienda de Lindy y pasarían con la gran familia.

Bajaron del auto y Vivio corrió al gran patio, al ver que Vita estaba jugando con un balón.

Fate y Nanoha se tomaron de la mano y entraron, al hacerlo, todas las sorprendieron con una gran llegada, todas las felicitaron , pues no hace pocos días se habían casado y las más allegadas fueron testigos de su boda, a la pequeña Vivio la adoptaron días después, cuando a Nanoha se le ocurrió formar una gran familia.

Por el Lado de Signum y Shamal, aceptaron que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista y se casaron por lo civil, aquello nadie lo supo hasta que las vieron con sus respectivos anillos, fue entonces que las Dos adoptaron a Vita y al igual que las demás formaron familia.

Chrono y Amy siguieron viviendo en Estados Unidos, de vez en cuando iban, pero la mayoría del tiempo dedicó su vida a los dos, a su relación.

Hayate y Alicia, seguían igual de enamoradas, no se decidían a casarse, pero se amaban como si lo fuesen.

-Madre, te extrañe demasiado-Fate abrazo Precia.

-querida…-saludo Lindy a Nanoha.-quiero conocer a mi pequeña nieta…¿en dónde está?-busco entre todas a la pequeña.

-nou, esa solo era una hormiguita, y Vita-chan se asusta, eso no es justo-Vivio venia del brazo de Vita y alegre, mientras que la pequeña Vita tenía un leve sonrojo en ella.

-es…es que no me gusta sentir patitas en mis manos-rascaba su nuca y reía levemente.

Todas en el salón soltaron un Owww, al verlas juntas, Hayate le dio un codazo a Fate, quien no hizo nada más que pestañear y ponerse un poco seria.

-al ser grande, quizá lleguen a ser algo-bromeo la castaña, haciendo que Signum se les una y sonreía.

-Vita habla mucho de Vivio-chan…

-Vivio, ven quiero presentarte a la familia-no hizo caso a las cosas de sus amigas y atrajo a la pequeña hasta Lindy y Precia.-madres, ella es mi hija, la mujercita que más amo.

Nanoha se tensó y fingió resentimiento.

-claro, que Nanoha es para mí, la mujer más especial que existe.-la atrajo y la abrazo.

-eres muy linda, y tus ojos son geniales-eso fue lo que más amo de la pequeña y Precia se acercó un poco más a la niña.

-pero si te pareces a Fate, ese cabello y aquel ojo color vino, igual al de…-miro de reojo a su hija, quien abrió los ojos de par en par.

-E-eso, n-n-o puede…¡MADRE!-grito haciendo que todas se rieran.

Sin duda era una gran familia a pesar de que eran sus amigas, ya eran parte de ella, y de toda su familia, eran espectaculares, en pocos meses su familia creció, y su felicidad junto a ellas.

-bueno, dejemos las presentaciones y socialización para más tarde, la carretera nos espera y una semana espectacular también, los autos están ya listos, los empleados lo han guardado todo-hablo Signum quien ya tomo una actitud seria y de mujer comprometida.

-vale, es verdad, no olviden nada.-hablo precia llevando a la pequeña Vivio de la mano.

-entonces vamos.

Todas salieron de la casa y subieron a sus autos respectivos autos, ahora las personas eran más, las pequeñas engrandecieron al grupo de mujeres y la verdad, parecía todo un grupo de turistas allanando un país.

Cuando el sol yacía escondiéndose y un gran atardecer se dejaba ver con sus colores espectaculares, los tres autos iban en dirección a la gran Hacienda. Sus vacaciones tan esperadas estaban a unas pocas horas.

-Amor, te amo-Precia coloco su mano junto a la de Lindy y la miro fijamente-gracias por la felicidad que me has dado todo este tiempo, adoro que hayas llegado a mi vida.

Lindy no la miro, ya que estaba con su mirada fija en la carretera, per apretó la mano de su esposa y hablo con amor.

-Yo estoy aún más feliz de poder estar al lado de la mujer más bella del mundo.

La noche llego y una gran luna brillante las acompañaba en su viaje, era una noche genial, todas en sus autos iban comiendo o mirando una que otra película.

Después de unas horas, Fate, Signum y Lindy entraron a la gran hacienda y todas despertaron felices por haber llegado.

Las chicas bajaron del auto y llevaron solo las maletas básicas para cambiarse.

Fate y Signum cargaron a sus hijas, quienes dormían profundamente, se dirigieron hasta el salón y las recostaron en los sillones.

-sean nuevamente bienvenidas-hablo la mujer de la última vez.-sus habitaciones están listas, y las de las pequeñas esta por aquí, -las dirigió para que las niñas descansen.

Después de haberlas dejado, todas fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones, Hayate y Alicia se recostaron y Hayate la atrajo hasta su cuerpo.

-amor, vez como todas han formado su familia-le hizo cariñitos.

-hum, se ven muy felices, adoro estar rodeada de todas ellas, aunque nos hace falta Arisa y Sazuka, esas nos abandonaron, pero estoy feliz de que sean una pareja feliz-le acaricio el cabello.

-me refiero a que…yo quisiera tener una familia así, o más grande.

Un silencio se formó, y Alicia se preocupó.

-dije…¿dije algo que te incomodo?-pregunto un poco preocupada.

-n-no, solo que, no creí que tu…bueno..-no sabía que decir, estaba muy feliz, Alicia estaba interesada en formar una familia-creí que tu no querías comprometerte tan así.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!-le grito, dejándola casi sorda.

-hey mujer, eso me dabas a pensar cada vez que te mencionaba a un niño.

-sí, lo sé, pero ver hoy a Fate con Vivio, fue…fue espectacular y de la nada me dio ganas de tener un pequeño.

Ambas se echaron a reír, las dos estaban alegres de poder comprenderse bien, se acurrucaron y se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, Fate fue la primera en levantar, salió a correr, la mañana era excelente y que mejor día para sudar un poco, salió y corrió por el pequeño bosque cercano a la casa, no muy lejos, Fate se paró en seco, encontró un perro, estaba herido, tenía algo envuelto en su pie, se acercó cautelosamente y ayudo al can.

-tranquilo pequeño, debes tener hambre y estas muy mojado, será mejor que te lleve a casa, estoy segura de que te adoraran.

Mientras iba llegando a la casa, las empleadas le saludaban y la miraban con cariño, al ver la ternura que destellaba.

Llevo al perro a la parte trasera de la casa, saco un champo de cabello y le comenzó a bañar con cuidado, ya un poco más limpio, lo seco y le reviso la herida, no era muy grave, parecía una mordida, solo le envolvió una venda y el perro estaba más que listo para presentarle a la familia.

El perro era grande tenía un pelaje esponjado, blanco por completo, parecía un lobo albino, sus ojos eran azules, y muy juguetón.

-P-pero, qué lindo perrito-Vivio corrió al can y lo abrazo fuerte, el perro era del porte de ella.

-cuidado cariño, está un poco lastimado-Fate la detuvo y le mostro la herida.

-Vivio cuidara de Kumo- así decidió llamarlo la pequeña.

-Kumo ¿he?, le va bien, parece una nube por su pelaje.

Las dos rubias, entraron a la casa y el perro iba tras ellas, sin duda se había acoplado excelente a ellas.

Nanoha que iba bajando frotando sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver a su mujer e hija junto a un bulto blanco.

-q ¿Qué es eso de ahí?-pregunto algo dormida.

-Nanoha-mama, eso es un perrito y se llama Kumo, Fate-mama lo trajo para mí.-abrazo al hermoso perro.

Nanoha miro a Fate y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-amor, estaba herido y yo lo vi, así que…-no termino de hablar y ya sentía unos labios húmedos.

-no es por eso,…me has dejado sola esta mañana-le dijo ronroneando.

-e-es que yo…bueno, era una linda mañana y…

-así empiezan querida-Lindy le toco el hombro y se agacho junto a Vivio.-es hermoso, y parece lobo, vamos a desayunar-se levantó y llevo de la mano a Vivio.

Al entrar encontraron ya ha todos en la mesa, algunas con cara de sueño y otras como si no hubieran dormido. Las bandejas con comida no tardaron en llegar y todas devoraron los platos.

-bueno, después de esto, iremos a la montaña, ahí acamparemos y ya veremos que hacemos después, así que deben alistar sus cosas-ordeno Lindy mientras bebía una vaso de jugo de naranja.

Todas asintieron y al acabar cada una se dirigió a las habitaciones a alistar sus maletas de caminata, Fate llevaba en la suya un poco de ropa de Vivio y unas herramientas básicas de caminatas, guardo su navaja suiza en su bolsillo y bajo junto a Signum, Lindy y Hayate, quienes ya estaban más que listas.

-agh, ellas siempre deben demorar.-pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-listas-gritaron todas las que faltaban al unísono.

Al estar ya todas reunidas, se subieron a sus autos y siguieron al de Lindy, el camino no tardo mucho, llegaron a un estacionamiento donde había más gente, dejaron los autos y bajaron sus maletas, hicieron un circulo y esperaron a las indicaciones de Lindy.

-bueno, de aquí yo conozco todo, traten de seguirme el paso, Precia, Hayate y Alicia irán conmigo-las nombradas se colocaron tras ella-Signum, Shamal, Vita, Vivio y Nanoha irán con Fate-Fate asintió y entrelazo su mano junto a la de Nanoha-entonces, vamos.

Todas caminaba muy alegremente, hasta ahora todo iba bien, hasta que Vita se cansó y tuvo que ser cargada por Signum, quien estaba ya un poco cansada, Nanoha estaba igual, así que pidió que Fate cargara a Vivio.

Lindy de vez en cuando miraba hacia tras, ya las notaba cansadas, pero no podía parar, debían llegar a la sima antes del anochecer, así que acelero un poco más el paso.

-si…sigues…así, moriremos…deberíamos parar-jadeo Precia, quien ya no pudo más y se paró un rato.

-querida, se está haciendo tarde, y esta zona es un tanto peligrosa, yo que tu puedes, mejor dame tu maleta, yo la llevo-le quito la mochila y se la cargo ella.

-para tu edad, estas en buenas condiciones-se burló.

-me dices vieja, JA, miren quien habla, la que no avanza a caminar una cuestita-le siguió el juego para tratar de que se olvidara del cansancio.

Sin darse cuenta, estaban a tan solo unos cuantos metros de la cima.

-mira allá-señalo Lindy-ya casi llegamos, medio sonrió.

-c-¿Cómo es que…?, olvídalo, lo importante es que ya casi llegamos-le tomo de la mano y continuaron.

-wuaaa, Alicia, deberías cargarme, no soporto más, no es justo que solo yo lleve las maletas-se quejaba una Hayate sudorosa cargada de tres maletas.-es más, no sé qué tanto traes aquí, pero no más-voto las dos maletas de Alicia al suelo-desde aquí serás tu quien las lleve.

-no es necesario-Fate le dio una palmada a Hayate en el hombro-ya hemos llegado.

Una gota de sudor bajaba por la cien de Hayate, y la cara de Alicia era de gracia, las demás comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y las pequeñas se acostaron en el césped.

Todas descargaron sus maletas y las reunieron en un solo lugar, aquel lugar era hermoso, tenía una vista excelente, los grandes árboles le daban un olor muy puro, la brisa era diferente fuera de toda contaminación.

El día de caminata había acabado y la noche hacia presencia junto a la luna hermosa quien se encargaba de alumbrar todo el bello paisaje, a lo lejos se podían observar las miles de estrellas, Fate prendió la fogata y las demás acomodaron unos cuantos troncos alrededor de ella.

-Fate-mama, puedes tocar algo para nosotras, Vivio quiere escucharte.-lla pequeña le acerco la guitarra y se sentó junto a sus madres, las demás la siguieron y se acomodaron junto a la fogata y unos cuantos malvaviscos.

Fue entonces cuando fate comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

_Fate miro a Nanoha y le sonrió, todo eso podía llegar a sentir por ella._

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

_Hayate le tomo de la mano a Alicia y le dedico una sonrisa._

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Ah  
I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

_Signum abrazo a Shamal y a Vita, nunca pensó tener una familia como esta._

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do (ah)  
What are you waiting for?

Todas se miraron y aplaudieron a fate, aquella canción les había conmovido, pero no hizo más que eso, llegar a tener un buen momento como esos eran únicos.

-listo chicas, ahora una foto para el recuerdo-Precia se levantó y coloco la cámara en un pedestal y activo el temporizador-¿listas?...-corrió junto a las demás-y…sonrían.-la foto se capturo y salió de un lado de la cámara, todas estaban excelente, Fate junto a vivió y Nanoha, más sonriente que nunca. _"nunca pensé que podía llegar a amar tano, tu, Nanoha, te has vuelto mi vida, junto a Vivio han hecho que mi vida cambie, y pensar que las dos nos odiábamos, míranos ahora, juntas y felices"._

"_yo, la chica inmadura, la pequeña, ahora soy la madre de una bella chiquilla y de una hermosa mujer, que ahora forma parte de mi vida, me alegra de haber conocido a Fate, y de tener ahora la familia que tengo, mi familia de corazón"-_Signum sonrió y beso la mejilla de Shamal.

"_mi mujer, mi familia, mis hijas, mi corazón está completo, Precia fuiste lo mejor que me paso, el haberte conocido me lleno de satisfacción no sabes cuan feliz me hace el saber que serás mi compañera para siempre, nunca te dejare de amar, cada día lo dedicare a ti, no descuidare mi amor, seré y serás siempre mía."-_Lindy le acaricio la mejilla a su esposa y sonrió a las demás, quienes las miraban con felicidad.

"_mi amor, la mujer que desde que vi, se llevó mi corazón, pude recuperar esa mirada perdida, logre sacarte del abismo y ahora te tengo aquí con migo, jamás olvidare lo mucho que luchamos por esto, pero el amor que me das cada día, lo recompensa todo, el amor de mi hija y el tuyo son para mí lo más importante"_-Nanoha se arrimó al hombro de Fate acurruco a su pequeña hija junto a ella.

Todas quedaron mirando cómo se consumían los troncos y el calor que emanaba aquel fuego, el testigo del amor que lo rodeaba…

**¿FIN?...**

* * *

**:** bueno no pudo ser más largo, jajaja a la final quedaron juntas….espero te haya gustado… y ya estoy leyendo tu historia jejejejej las dos jjjejeje bueno nos vemos en fb, saludos.

** : j**jaja creeme a mi también me gusto escribirlo ajajaj me falto ponerle su pañuelo en la garganta jajajja espero te haya gustado este final….saludos

**KIHARA CJ: **me case? Puede ser ajjajaja bueno en fin, lo de tu hermana se acerca, debes ser fuerte XD y ya algún día llegara el día de tu boda he¡, invitaras jajaja, bueno y al fin lo termine, saludos.

**MITTCHAN 21: **llego la diabetes? Espero que no….*toma precaución y busca el número de emergencia* XD y ya aquí termino el primer proyecto, espero te guste…saludos, cuídate.

* * *

Y listo se acabó, termino, que emoción y tristeza, pero todo se debe acabar.

Cuídense y saludos, espero estén leyendo _**"cirugía al corazón", **_bye…se me cuidan.


End file.
